Monochrome
by Achiri
Summary: Takaishi Namine is a transfer student who wanted to change the private school with lots of weird people around running off with guns. And she gets involved with the Black [Riku] and White's [Roxas] war! Can she, the Gray leader put this in peace?
1. Gray Newbie

Author's Notes: Monochrome is based in Penguin Brothers, I don't own it and so as Kingdom Hearts. And also…I don't own Tetsuya Nomura…okay:blushes: Please don't sue me, what you can only get from me is a very noisy kitten and a penguin…if you're lucky, you might get a box of chocolate pocky out of me. I'm sorry for OOC-ness of the characters here…especially Namine…but I think it's fun imagining her like that…

Summary: Namine Takaishi goes back to her hometown at her junior year, knowing that Gakuen Tasogare is a private school that doesn't wear uniforms, it was going to be a normal high school life. Or that's what she thought…Oh! What's this? Black and White uniforms?! Who is Riku and Roxas?! What's this 5-ear-pierced guy Sora up to her? AU OOC

**Monochrome**

**Gray Newbie**

"_We were blind, only to see black and white than to see how much colorful life can be…until we met you…"

* * *

_

The day before transferring at noon, Takaishi Namine went upstairs, straightly to the second room to the left at the hall. 14, blonde hair and blue eyes, she was definitely not Japanese. It was their second week they have stayed in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Kanto, Japan. It is however, sad to say, she cannot read Japanese, nor does she know hiragana, katakana, or kanji. But she does know how to write her name and romaji. How can she, if her uncle, Nomura Tetsuya travels across the world like, everyday?

"Tsuya-chan!"

"Tsuya-chan!!!" Namine lifted her leg slightly to put her right foot on top of his head. Tetsuya groaned in annoyance.

"Hey!!! Get your lazy smokin' cigarette butt up! It's past noon already!!!" Namine exclaimed angrily. You may wonder, why Namine is like that to her uncle, Tetsuya had taken care of her ever since she was a first grader right after he graduated from a university, and their intimacy was completely matchless than any other relativity she had. Her uncle blossomed as one of the famous video game endorser ever.

And still, Tetsuya didn't budge. She glared at the sleeping form and tapped her foot. "You're 30 already and old! You haven't changed a bit when you were 19!!!"

Finally, Tetsuya rose up from bed as Namine removed her foot. "I'm still 29 you know…" he then rubbed his eyes and lazily looked at Namine.

"Well, I'll be going to school now…"

"I thought you were supposed to start school tomorrow?" Tetsuya asked as he lit a cigarette. "The school called, they were going to tour me out on the campus! I'll see you later Tsuya-chan! Please don't eat all the fruitcake!" and with that, Namine left the house.

* * *

"Oh my kami it is so big!!!" she exclaimed as she looked at the buildings, there were three of them, all seven stories high, but her joy fell when she felt someone hammered her with a piece of wood. "You are such a disgrace…" The PE teacher, Xigbar muttered under his breath. "Just follow me or get lost." He ordered as Namine followed behind. "Sheesh, talk about mood swings…" she thought. _Which we aren't talking…_

They reached the gym, it was Olympic-sized, clean and organized. She awed the place. "So beautiful!!!!" she exclaimed starry-eyed. Xigbar looked at her weirdly. _This is the stupid friggin' gym, what's so beautiful about it? Is she an airhead?_

To Namine's curiosity, she found students walking pass her by, with oddity in their eyes as they glared at her direction, what really bugged her was they were wearing uniforms. Black, and white.

"Sir, I thought students don't wear uniforms…"

"That's not important, I'll tell you later," As Xigbar continued to vent about the school facilities.

"Ah, sir, can you tell me how I passed the test? I'm not really smart, but I can't believe myself I passed!!!" she asked in curiosity. Xigbar, again who was interrupted with his explanations, punched her mentally. _Curious naive minds…_

"Your famous uncle paid us." He blatantly said, as Namine's thoughts of her, finally having high intelligence, fell. "Oh…"

"I'll leave you hear for a while, I have some appointment to my colleague…" Xigbar left Namine with a sinister smile across his face, whilst Namine, too occupied with her shallow thoughts.

* * *

"I thought students don't wear uniform…and if they do, why are there two? And why are some, wearing in plain civilian clothes? My head hurts!!!" Namine told herself as she hugged her bag, she let her feet lead her anywhere. And since her head was so full of so many thoughts, wearing platform sandals, it was worth losing her poise from twisting her foot, her face kissed the floor. _Ack!!! My nose!!! It hurts!!! _She groaned in annoyance and sat up, unaware that she just caught most of the students' attentions, disgusted.

She rubbed her nose roughly, only to see her hand with blood. But she didn't cry.

"Ouch!!!" she winced, and rummaged on her bag for some tissue, still sitting on the floor, the hallway already empty to witness a boy kneeling down beside her, with a handkerchief on his hand.

Namine looked at the bleached blonde boy, it matched his cold eyes. She felt frigid just with the sense of her hand touching his.

"Ah! Thank you!" she gratefully took the handkerchief and wiped her nose.

"You have a scar here, Namine." His index finger traced on the gash across her nose. But that didn't catch our heroine's attention.

_Would you believe me, if that handkerchief changed everything?_

Wide eyed and slack jawed, she didn't manage to ask his name.

"Roxas." He introduced…

"Oh! Hi there Roxas! I'm Takaishi Namine, I think you already know that!" she said with glee. But he wasn't introducing.

"Tsukamoto Roxas." He said. She uncannily looked at him.

"Yeah I already know that,"

"Tsukamoto Roxas." This time, his voice was firm.

_Because it did…_

"Uhm, yeah! You just said it!" Annoyed, Namine stood up with her feet and said.

"Tsukamoto Roxas!" She saw the hurt in his eyes, but it suddenly washed away with other feelings.

"I already know that!!!!" Namine retorted back.

"Tsukamoto Roxas! You have to remember that tomorrow, _baka_!!!" Roxas angrily turned his back and left her confused. And mad.

"B-baka?! Hey mister!!! We just met!!!"

_I made so many things confusing, painful and most of them didn't made sense…_

Namine watched him stormed off in anger as his shadow followed him, until he was out of sight. "Remember him? Who is he?! I don't know him!!!" she exclaimed to herself.

_But I made things better too…made black and white to technicoloured._

Fin

You liked that? We'll know more about Roxas in the future chapter!!! But in the meantime, please drop by a review, it will boost up an author's confidence and eagerness to update…I promise updates will be soon.

Achii


	2. First Day Insanity

Author's Notes: Thank you very much to those who reviewed! It means a lot to me! I'll try to keep most of the plot on my ideal schemes, but the same story as Penguin Brothers.

* * *

**Monochrome**

**First Day Insanity: Gray Leader Finally Born

* * *

**

_Who does he think he is? Calling me b-baka!!!_ She roughly thought, eyeing the handkerchief he gave.

"_Tsukamoto Roxas! You have to remember that tomorrow, baka!!!" _

"Who is he? I can't remember a memory of him…" _But he was incredibly attractive…he must be popular…_

Namine's thoughts vanished when the mad eyed Xigbar called out her name.

"You!!! I thought I said stay in the gym!!!" he briskly latched his hand on her arm, Namine just wordless, they continued the school tour.

* * *

"Wow!!! So big!!! I wonder how many books are here!!!" she said with glee. "Currently there are 5536 books…" Xigbar matter-of-factly said. But the library didn't became much an attraction.

"Hey you!!!" He was wearing a white uniform, pointing an accusing finger at another student, who as wearing a black uniform.

"What?" he retorted back.

"This is the Whites' place!!!"

"Just because you said so!!!"

"Ah…don't mind them…"

"Aren't you going to do something?" Namine asked.

"Ah…to the computer lab…" Xigbar just yanked her again to another place.

* * *

"So many PCs…the school must be filthy rich…" Namine muttered under her breath. But sooner, it was another row between black and white, Xigbar would've expected.

"Ew a black just came in…" a female student in white uniform taunted.

"What did you say?" as the other girl in black threatened a glare.

_Ack…_ "Let's just get out of this place…" again, Xigbar pulled Namine away from the room, exited without her questions unanswered.

"I'm confused…" she told him while he sighed hopelessly.

"I need to go, I have a meeting with my fellow colleague…" and he rapidly walked out from Namine. _Ah!!! At last…I got out of hell from that airhead…_

"Oh, okay—H-hey! You just had a meeting with your colleague!!!" She pouted, she was now alone. "Pfft…" she looked around at the campus, students in black and white, like crashing colours, she thought of a mixed up world only in one hue.

_For a private expensive school as this…it was always at war…_

Little she didn't knew, someone sneaky and sly came up behind, pointed a gun and she immediately raised her arms on the air.

_What in the world of macaroni…is happening?!!!_

"Hm…there's nothing in your bag…" as the boy fumbled on her things. Namine got frantic, she immediately kicked the person behind her.

Which…she actually kicked his groin.

"Oh my fuck!!!" the gunner yelled and rolled on the floor. Namine turned around to see the crazy man who was about to kill her. He had spiky dirty brown hair that looked like a mop, and light blue eyes.

"You dumb blonde!!! It's just a water gun!!!" He stood up as he adjusted his pants. _Dumb blonde?! _Her mind shrieked. "You little creep!!!" With the flexibility of her body, she gave him an uppercut, but with the use of her foot, making him fall back to the ground, tiny stars and Namine heads revolving around his head. On a second the boy recovered, as he held Namine's ID Card.

"Takaishi Manime…weird, but beautiful name…blah blah blah…Tetsuya Nomura?! The richest video game endorser?!!"

Namine's anger fuelled up as she snatched her ID Card back. "It's Namine!!!"

_He is sooo crazy!!!_

"Are you a student here?" _because you're the first one I met without a uniform…_

"Waah!!! You don't know me, the nicest and smartest guy around?!" he asked pompously. "I'm a transfer student…" _Idiot. _Namine mentally added.

"I knew that!!!!" As the boy squirted his water gun.

"Although, I didn't know there are people who want to be a Gray like me." He suddenly added, and for the first time, he was serious…finally!!!

"You're a gay?" simple minded Namine asked, offending him a bit.

"No I am not a gay!!!"

"Someone told me about the black, white and gray thing…but he didn't explain it to me…" and finally, Namine was calmer.

"Then let the smartest guy explain it to you!!" Suspiciously he was wearing a toga, a pair of Harry Potter-like glasses and weirdly, with his water gun.

"At Gakuen Tasagore, students who wear normal clothes are called Grays." He explained as he pointed to himself. "But you're wearing a toga…" she complained. He raised a brow and took off the toga.

"I think you've already seen students wearing black and white uniforms. Those who wear white uniforms are called Whites, while the black are called the Blacks, you get to choose when you're new."

"Duh…" Namine told him as a vein popped in his head. "Just listen to the expert will you! Anyway, the Whites are the so called cream of the crop, and blacks are the worst rebels. The two sections are at war. Us, Grays are in the middle, or doesn't want to get involved at any of their chaos." As he finally finished, Namine simply blinking.

"So that's Gray? But why do they have own divisions if they go to the same school then?"

"Nobody knows but the Black and White leaders."

"But why do I only see you as a Gray? Does no one want to? Do they hate you?"

"No of course they don't hate me!!! As for the reason, you'll eventually find out," Namine glared at him, expecting another humored look. But he didn't.

"But you might not like it."

And all what Namine could think of is: _Eh?

* * *

_

"I'm Hayase Sora! Let's be friends!!!" Little did daydreaming Namine know, Sora's face was inches away from hers.

The creepy silence was now interrupted.

"It's nice to meet you…" he whispered and stole her first kiss. _WTF?!!!_ Namine mentally shrieked as she instinctively gave him an uppercut.

"Who do you think you are?!?!" she shrieked, leaving Sora laying on the ground. "Nice punch…" he managed to say.

Namine wiped her lips numerous times, blushing, angry and feeling to commit murder, sat on a bench and looked for the handkerchief that Roxas guy gave. She damped it on her lips and recalled the things he said.

_Don't tell me you have forgotten?! I haven't forgotten it! Not even for a single day!!!_

"_Tsukamoto Roxas! You have to remember that tomorrow, baka!!!" _

She put her hands on her head and shook her head. "I don't know you…"

_I haven't seen him before! I've been called an idiot by someone I haven't even met!!! _

"Roxas…I don't remember anyone by that name…" She then remembered his serious pissed off face. "He's so different…"

"What about Roxas?" Namine finally realized that Sora was bending down on front of her, listening to the ramblings and vents she said. She glared at Sora and put her foot on front of his face.

"You know, I can see your pink underwear when you do that…" he muttered. "Ack!!! ECCHI!!!" she whacked him on the head.

"What was that for?!" Sora asked, rubbing his cheek. "Stay away from me! ECCHI!!!" Namine demanded and stood up.

"It wasn't as if your first kiss…Or if it was, I'm so lucky!!!" He cheered, making her flushed in red.

"No!!! I didn't lose my first kiss!!! I didn't!!! DEVIL!" she cursed him and stepped on his foot hard.

"Oh and you know what, I just found out that your name means _ocean wave_, while mine as _sky_, do you know what this means?! Water + air rain!!!"

"But _kaze_ means air/wind…"

"It's the same thing! We're the blue pair!" Namine sarcastically laughed at the thought and sat back.

"Anyway, back to Roxas, the White leader, I just want to tell you to stay away from him. So as the Black leader." Sora assured.

"Roxas is the White leader…?"

"Yup! Don't get close to him!"

"Why not?!" she fumed.

"You don't want to get involve with him…that's that."

_But it seemed he wasn't a violent type as what Sora describes…I know, behind his cold blue eyes, there's something more._

"Why?" _It's none of your beeswax…_

"Well, you will eventually know," he happily said.

"You're crazy!!!"

* * *

**AHHH!!!**

The _blue pair_ heard a scream, Namine instantly went over to the place where the shriek was coming.

"Oh kami…" she muttered as she witnessed a Black had his foot on top of the White. "Sora!!! You got to help him!" she propelled him as she watched the torment.

"Ah…find your own man…not that I'm scared…" guilt was written all over his face.

"This happens everyday, so it is better to leave it—hey!!!" Sora was cut off when Namine started running to the scene, the Black had dyed silver hair and luminous green eyes, and a kendo stick was on his hand, about to beat the White. He was about to strike, as the White begged, and when he did, Namine held his arm tightly.

"Don't do it!!! If you do he'll die!!! Can't you see he's bleeding?!"

"This is none of your business, Gray. And who the fuck are you?!" He threw her on the side and fell back. He was about to strike at the White again. "Please don't!!!" Namine got back on her feet as she defended the White. She closed her eyes, expecting pain, surprisingly she didn't.

She opened an eye and saw Sora got hit with a kendo stick on his head.  
"Sora! I knew you're not gay!!!" Namine praised as Sora laid on the ground again. Namine didn't notice the White quickly ran off without gratefulness. "Hey Sora, are you okay?" she asked. He stood up again. "Of course I am!!!" Sora looked at the Black.

"Riku Nigasa-san, she's a transfer student!" Sora said.

"I like her, so please don't touch her!" he added, now scared. Riku looked at Namine with pity, a sinister grin was across his face. Students, Black, White and Gray watched the sight.

_You'll be sorry for entering in this school…_ "Well then newbie, here are the rules!"

"When you're either a Black or White, you have to follow the leaders. Don't talk back, follow them no matter how wrong, disobey and you'll regret. Transfer student." He firmly said as he pointed the kendo stick at her.

"Got that? The next time you interfere with me, I won't let you slip it off so easily, Baka!" he threatened. Namine looked at him then glared.

"Who the heck made this stupid rules anyway?!" she talked back, attracting more students. "Oh dear…she's going to get it…" they murmured.

"This custom is so stupid and wacko!!! The school is so big and modern, but it seems we're still in feudal Japan! Daily meaningless fights, you're all weird!!!" she blurted out, with her hands on her hips. Riku had something to say but was interrupted when the White leader came, attracting the students all assembled on the campus grounds. Namine as well, was astonished.

"Hmph, finally someone said it." Roxas quietly said, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. He went his way to the crowd, and stopped at Namine's side.

"Shut up." Riku told him.

"Shut up as well, Nigasa." He retorted back. Namine could hear their whispers, rumors spreading out quickly. "The Leaders of the Blacks and Whites!!!"

"It's so rare to see them together at the same place!!!"

_So he's the Black leader…he's such an airhead!!!_ Namine thought

_I would do anything, to stop this anguish…_

"Hey Sora, do Grays have a leader?" Namine asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, no."

"Why?"

"Well, Grays are individualists, they do things on their own…" Sora explained.

_I'd do anything. _

"If that is so, I want to be the Gray leader!" Namine said out loud with a smile.

Sora was wide eyed as he stared at the first ever Gray leader. It startled Roxas as well.

_To stop this feud, someone should do the first move…_

Riku just laughed at the thought. "Break a leg, _Gray leader_." _Literally._ He added on his thoughts.

_I want to be the one…_

And that day on, students with so many questions and wonderings tapped the person beside them and talked about the revelation.

"I wonder how long she'll last…"

"Who knows…I'll make a bet on that."

"Hm…now there's a Gray leader…this would be interesting…"

Fin.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter Two for you! I really appreciate those who reviewed, they encouraged me to update faster!!! I hope this process would go until the ending of Monochrome!!!

Achii.


	3. Monochrome: Namine, Roxas and Riku

Author's Notes: I'm so grateful!!! Pink Chaos, I love your stories very much, that I wish you would update sooner! Rixi-chan, XxHeiXFengxX and the rest, thank you for constantly reading and reviewing! Dish three is served, enjoy!

* * *

**Monochrome**

**Namine, Roxas, and Riku

* * *

**

At the reception…

"Didn't I tell you to never come near me?!"

"I like you!!!"

"…" _So annoying…_

"I'll call you Nami!!! Or if you want to, I'll call you Mimi!!!" Sora lively said.

"Where the heck did you got that?!"

* * *

_**SPLAT!!!**_

_What in the name of gays…_ Namine felt her head wet. "You know what Nami, I thought of something better!!! We could be called, Soramine!!!" Sora, who seems to be oblivious at Namine's condition yet, proclaimed.

"Sora! There's blood on my head!!!"

"Huh?" He put his index finger on her forehead and looked at the liquid. "What did I do? Have I been suddenly injected by anesthesia that I didn't feel the pain?" Namine hyperventilated.

_**Splat! Splat! SPLAT!!! **_

_Wait a minute…this isn't blood…_Namine thought. Sora licked his finger. "This isn't blood, Nami, it's Del Monte 100 Pure Tomato Sauce!!! Only ¥300.25!!!" said Sora happily.

"Who in the name of a Crimson Jazz did this?!" Namine yelled at as she looked at the students up at the building. _What a rude reception!!! _She thought.

"She's really weird…"

"I know what you mean…"

"Will she even last?"

Namine glared at them as she looked upward. She sighed in desperation and looked at her clothes. "Wah!!! My skirt!!!" she shrieked as seeing her new blue skirt tainted with sauce.

"I know where we can get you some clothes!!!" Sora took Namine's hand and led her to who-knows-where.

* * *

"You cannot be serious!" Namine pointed an accusing finger at Sora. "Hehe, I didn't know it'll be that short, but it looks good on you anyway!" Sora assured. Namine looked at her figure in the mirror. She was wearing a plain pale sky blue dress that went four inches above her knee. _It looks more of a nightgown!!!_ She thought.

"Nami, you're one of a kind!!! Girls would really just cry and go home!!!" Sora praised. _Whatta girl!!!_

However, she was lost in thoughts as she eyed herself at the mirror.

_My day of transferring. _

She recalled the whole black and white custom.

_The Blacks are the worst students, Whites are the superior ones. _

"_When you're either a Black or White, you have to follow the leaders. Don't talk back, follow them no matter how wrong, disobey and you'll regret. Transfer student." _

_That Riku sure is a violent dragon. And a real idiot. _

"_Don't tell me you have forgotten?! I haven't forgotten it! Not even for a single day!!"!_

"_Tsukamoto Roxas! You have to remember that tomorrow, baka!!!" _

_The White leader…he told me I have to remember him…said he had never forgotten…_

_And today is tomorrow._

"_Hmph, finally someone said it."_

"_Shut up."_

_Black and White…the custom…it's so stupid! It seems that violence is their only remedy…_

"_If that is so, I want to be the Gray leader!"_

_I, Takaishi Namine, the Gray leader.

* * *

_

"The first time I saw you, I knew you were trouble!!!" said Axel, another student who was a Black now a Gray. Namine looked at Sora. "I think I know why only you, Sora, is the only one wearing casual clothes,"

"Why?" simpleminded Sora asked as a flower grew on top of his head.

"It's because we get threatened by Blacks and Whites! It's stupid really!!!" she exclaimed while Namine played with her hair.

"_You know what Mimi, I spiked my hair today!" (Sora)_

"…"_(Namine)_

"_Mimi, are you mad at me?"_

"_Stop the weird nickname!!!"_

_Hayase Sora. The idiot and weirdest guy who kissed me. BAKA!!!_

"Well, it's a Gray's fate." Axel said. Namine fumed.

"Wait a minute, you're a Gray!!! Why aren't they attacking you?!" Namine demanded for his answer with a finger pointing at Sora.

"Because of my irresistible charm," his ego started to boost.

"You're kidding me…" she doubted.

"Then what do teachers do?"

"Tch. Teachers get involved too if they'll try interfering." He replied.

"Those teachers who tried to converse the school ended up leaving, and some of them, at the hospital." Sora agreed.

"No one can change the custom." The two spiky haired boys said in unison. Namine smacked them on their heads.

"That is pathetic!!!" Namine walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Sooner, Sora followed her, as they both went to their first class.

"You just called yourself the Gray leader in front of the whole student body, and don't think it would be easy," Sora said, confusing Namine.

"Why?"

Before he could even answer…

_**SPLAT!!!**_

Namine clenched her fists and bit her lower lip. Her blue eyes flaring with anger. She wiped her face with a tissue. _This…is ridiculous…_

"Sora, how did this custom begin?" she asked.

"Well, it started on a fist fight, first day of school,"

"It happened on the ceremony, their shoulders hit each other, and then Tsukamoto rubbed his shoulder, which offended Nigasa…"

"They fought in front of the student body, they eventually gave up when they both collapsed and spent a week at the hospital. From that day on, Tsukamoto and Nigasa are mortal enemies.

"Fist fight?" Namine wondered.

"Roxas," she absentmindedly said._ He doesn't seem to be a violent one…_

"Didn't I told you to never get involve with him?!" Sora enviously scolded.

"He may be handsome, but he's bad!!! Bad, bad, bad!!!" suddenly Axel popped out of nowhere, Namine sweat dropped.

"Eh…" She turned her heels to go to her class.

"Gray leader…this is crazy…Hayase, you should talk her into it…"

"She's not special like you…" a worried Axel assured as the two of them watched Namine walk out.

"I know that…" said Sora.

"Then tell her!!!" half-crazily he exclaimed.

Sora smiled widely.

"Well…I just feel like…Namine will be fine."

* * *

"_Ohayo!_ I'm Takaishi Namine, I'm a transfer student and I'm pleased to meet you." Standing beside Namine was Xigbar, who was worried for some reason.

"Your seat will be…"

"Hi Nami!!! Welcome to class!!!" Sora, who was making noise at the back of the room yelled.

Xigbar, annoyed, sighed.

"Fine…right there…" Namine glared at Sora as she walked to the back and sat beside him.

"You just really have to be everywhere…" she said in sarcasm. In her surprise, she saw bugs and insects under her desk. She scooped it up one hand and threw it on front. "Teacher! There's an anthill under my desk!!!" she exclaimed, as the other students screamed in disgust.

* * *

Namine was on front of the door, with the handkerchief tightly gripped.

"Excuse me, is-" Namine got cut off.

"HMPH." Said the White.

"Excuse-" she got cut off again by another white.

_I guess they don't like talking to Grays!!!_

"IS TSUKAMOTO-KUN HERE?!" she screamed at the room, all students in White.

"Why do you want to see Tsukamoto-san?"

Before Namine could answer, she saw someone pass through her shoulder. It was none other than Roxas. She then again saw the sadness in his eyes, but it got frigid again.

_Eh?_

She beamed.

"Oi! There you are!"

He stood on front of her.

"Here's your handkerchief by the way! I washed it! Thanks a lot!" She still got no reply.

"And…yesterday, when we acted like we know each other…I'm sorry, I really can't remember." She apologized. Namine expected a nicer feedback. But didn't. _Strange…I feel cold, all the sudden…_

"Pardon,"

"Huh?"

"I don't remember lending that to you." Namine opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came from it. From the first time, their eyes finally met with no bounds. His eyes were dull. _So much emotion, unspoken…_

_She doesn't remember…Namine…you're so cruel._ He thought.

Namine hung her head down and looked at the piece of clothe, gripping it.

"Why would Tsukamoto-san lend you a handkerchief? It's so impossible for a Gray!"

"Just go back to your groupie." she heard. Blushing, Namine sarcastically smiled at Roxas. "Oh, you now don't know me because you're in your group, huh? So, you don't want to use things that a Gray touched." she couldn't help beginning to red, and her heartbeat was running from a gun.

"I am not surprised." She added.

"Honestly, everyone is so weird." She turned her back and rapidly went out of the room.

"What's up with her?"

"What an idiot…"

_Namine…you're the one at fault at first._ He thought.

* * *

She threw the handkerchief at a shredded paper bin.

"…" blushing, she again picked it up and patted the cloth.

"No…I won't give up!" she encouraged herself.

"Oi! Newbie! Riku-san called for you!!!" She spun around to see a Black on front of her. _Nigasa? That violent idiot…_

_I have no time to tolerate this!!!_

"Then why can't he go here himself?"

Suddenly, the Black picked her up.

"Hey!!! Put me down!!!" she resisted. Sora suddenly popped up.

"Hi there Mimi!!!" he greeted with the nickname.

"Sora!!! Help me!"

"No way, Mimi! I saw you and Roxas!!!"

"Idiot!!!" The Black carried her to the Black Room (of who-knows-where) as Sora skipped in following.

"Hi there newbie! Loved your reception?" Riku welcomed her in sarcasm.

Namine glared at his confident and ridicule grin. "So you were the one who planned that so I could get dressed in this—dress!!!" she hollered.

"Hayase, I didn't call you." Riku told Sora.

"I know! I just want to watch! I promise I won't get in the way!"

_Traitor!!!_ Namine thought.

"Just tell me what you want!!!" Namine demanded at Riku. He grinned widely.

"Is it true that Roxas lent you his handkerchief?"

_How did he knew that?! _She thought.

_Roxas handed her a handkerchief?!?!?! _Again, envy boiled in Sora.

"So what if he did…though…he denied that he gave it to me anyway…" she awkwardly replied, being all tied up, kneeling at the floor—in a somewhat-nightie!

_This is interesting…_thought Riku.

"Call Roxas." He ordered to one of the Blacks with another arrogant smile.

"Sora!!! Why are you just standing there?! Help me out!!!" Namine demanded.

"Pfft…aren't you telling me not to come near you?" he retorted with his hands folded across his chest.

"Besides, I want to know if it is true. If it is, I wonder what Roxas will do."

Sooner, Roxas entered the room, with his hands on his pockets, and the same expression he always wear.

"What do you want?" he asked flatly at Riku. _Why is it…he's always like that!!! _Riku thought. He grabbed Namine by the rope tied around her and held a button behind her back.

"What is your relationship with this Gray?" he asked.

"Nothing. We just met yesterday." Roxas coldly replied. A vein popped out of Namine's head. _And yesterday, he was acting like we know each other…who's the baka now, huh?!_

"Lies. You won't lend your handkerchief to someone you don't know," Riku said with a smirk.

"You're neurotic in sanitation." He added.

"Neurotic?"

"That's right, Nami!!! He doesn't use public restrooms, holds on bars, or buy/eat food from any other street vendor…he thinks everything that other people touch are dirty." said Sora matter-of-factly.

"Don't you see, Takaishi, I didn't call him on my territory yesterday. But no, Tsukamoto here has to show up and be your hero. I was about to erupt in pieces just for that." Riku, who was now serious and angry pulled Namine closer and held her head tightly.

"She's important to you, right?" asked Riku daringly.

_How can I be important if…_

"If you called me here for this, I'm leaving," Roxas retorted, turning back to leave.

_He just denied that he lent me his handkerchief?_

Just then, she felt liquid above her head. _What is he doing to me?!_

"I'm going to dye her hair in green with paint!!!" a happy and crazy Riku said as he poured it in a chunk of hair. _Dye my hair?! OMG MY HAIR!!!_ Namine mentally panicked.

Roxas turned around.

"No!!! Stop joking!!! This isn't funny!!! Sora, help me!!!" she cried out.

"Don't worry Nami!!! You're still pretty in green!!!" he said back and waved a hand. Namine, who was close to crying, glared at him. "I can't believe you!!!"

"_**Stop it!!! I said I don't know him!!! We don't have any kind of relationship! I've never met him in my entire life!!!"**_ Namine cried.

Roxas finally found his answer. _Namine, you really don't remember._

"Let go."

Riku smirked. _Gotcha._

"No." he replied.

"I said let her go." This time, his voice was firmer.

"If you want me to let her go, ask nicely," Riku said.

"like you're pleading." He added with another conceited grin.

_Honestly, I'm confused._

"Kneel down,"

_I don't know how much these two despise each other._

"Or, abandon her with green hair."

_But, I was surprised as well…_

"OMG…I can't believe it!!!" Sora exclaimed.

_Tsukamoto Riku…you're… _"…" Riku was wordless. And so as the other people in the room.

_When he knelt down.

* * *

Riku finally got in to the story!!! As for those who awaits for Kairi, Olette, Hayner and Pence, they'll be introduced on the next chapter! Thank you very much to everyone who reads/reviews this!!! I'll update soon!_

Achii


	4. Heartless: Child's Play

Author's Notes: squees. That was quick no? Thank you very much to those who are reviewing! It means a lot to me! Please keep your eyes clean for this chapter will be longer. Uhm, I'm sorry, but there's someone here I mentioned at the last chapter won't get his/her _Monochrome debut_ today…I promise, at the next chapter, he/she will!!! As for the other Org XIII members, they'll also be in the story too, just not for this chapter. I don't own anything but my pants. Pink Chaos, I so love you for putting up an Isshiki Shoui fanlisting!!! 3 Dish four is served.

* * *

**Monochrome**

* * *

Character profile:

Tetsuya Nomura.

-Namine's uncle who's rich, and a famous video game endorser.

* * *

_Stupid handkerchief. It needed to change my whole life!!!_ _And here is lil 'ol me Namine, tied up ever since chapter three, with green paint dyed at my hair. But that doesn't matter now…because…_

_Naze?! WTF is he doing?! Why's he like this? Over some new Gray?! _The Black Leader, Riku frantically thought.

"Roxas!!! What the hell are you doing?" Riku hollered, the room still silent. Roxas blatantly looked at him.

"What do you think? I'm kneeling." Angered by his cockiness, he yanked Namine's hair.

"Hey, you watch the pretty hair, _baka_!" but Riku seemed to focused on Roxas.

"Are you playing with me?! Why would you go far for this girl? You're the usual cold blooded guy who doesn't give a goddamn about anything!!!" Before Roxas can reply, Namine was already freed from Riku's grasp.

"Huh?"

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" A _very very angry_ Riku said.

"She had enough, let her go or you'll face the Keyblade Master," said Sora, who was the person to untie Namine.

"You didn't even help me you idiot!!!" Namine retorted and kicked him on the face. And then she turned the Black who snatched her and gave him an uppercut. "This is for you for bringing me in this mess!!!" Then she turned to Riku and gave him a high kick on the chin and fell of the couch. "That is for you! You worthless airhead!"

"You can't do anything without the help of violence can't you?! You mess with people who doesn't even trouble you! Stop being a kid and grow up!" She then turned around, to see Roxas on his way to the door. "Hey! Wait up!" She followed him through.

"She just kicked Nigasa-san…" xx

"Ei!" Riku, who was rubbing his chin, breathlessly, and fuelled with rage, glared at the door.

"Y-yes, Nigasa-san?" The Black stuttered.

"Find out that newbie's background and relationship with Tsukamoto right away!!!" he ordered.

"Y-yes!!!"

* * *

"Matte!!! Tsukamoto-kun!!!" she ran after him, and she stopped when he stopped right at the campus grounds. Flushed, confused, edging into tears and feelings unknown, she watched his back and caught her breath. "Tsukamoto-kun…why did you save me? You and Nigasa-san are enemies!!! Why did you save me?! Even though, you don't know me at all?" she felt her heart sank down for a moment. For no apparent reason, she was so confused, Namine couldn't realize, what she was feeling now.

"Namine…" He then turned around, and she met his eyes, a sad smile across his face, his eyes, apologetic and in pain. "You're so cruel."

"Your return is as sudden as your disappearance…so sudden…"

"But I knew it. I knew it was you. Just looking in your eyes." _The girl I fell in love with._ He mentally added.

"Although, it seems that you don't even have the slightest hint who I am, the memories,"

"Even though they mean so much to me, even though, those memories, are memories of you and me…that means so important me…it means nothing to you." And she was confused than before. Her heart sank, she had no slight idea who is this boy, nor did she even remember a boy named Tsukamoto Roxas.

"Tsukamoto-kun,"

"Call me Roxas."

"Ro-"

"Watch out for Nigasa. You've boiled enough of his adrenalin to kill." He turned around to leave, without even letting her speak out.

"Roxas! Wait! Who are you?!" she called out to him.

* * *

"Tsukamoto-san knelt down on front of Nigasa-san!!!"

"No way!!! This is ridiculous!!!"

"Tsukamoto-san knelt down to the Nigasa-san just for that Gray?!"

Just few minutes the whole school already knows. News traveled quickly. Just as Namine, who was running down back home. "Mimi!!!" Sora tried to call her out, but she ignored him, and exited Gakuen Tasogare.

"Nami?" _What could be bothering her? Is it because of Tsukamoto-san?_

_I need to remember him…_

_I might've met him…_

_Somewhere…_

* * *

"You knelt down?!" The vice president, Fugarisame Hayner (Heniru) slammed his fists on President Tsukamoto Roxas' table.

"Why on earth did you do that?!" Roxas, who seemed to be uninterested, turned his seat, Hayner, facing his back.

"Over some transfer student? Who is this student?!"

"…" He was completely having the 'ignoring' treatment.

"Roxas!!! Are you listening to me?! You kneeling down to Riku represents the surrender of the Whites to the Blacks!!!" he fumed.

"Before that transfer student came, everything was okay!!! But now, everyone will get stuck in your senseless antics!!! For what?! Over some transfer student!!!" He yelled, noticing, Roxas was facing the other side.

"Oi! Are you listening to me?!"

Roxas grunted.

"Baka." Hayner cried in hopelessness and anger.

"Go away. I don't need you." Calm, stoic Roxas said.

"The president doesn't have a clue of his position at all!" One of the Student Council, Ramusawa Pence muttered to Hayner.

"You're right! Voters made a terrible, huge mistake!" Hayner agreed. "But really…we really need to fix up that transfer student…"

* * *

_Ring_

He pressed the talk key and put in over his ear. "Moshi moshi," Roxas started and leaned on the window of his office.

"_Dare ga Takaishi Namine ka.(?)" TS: Who is Takaishi Namine?_

"I thought I told you not to call me here."

"_C'mon…you know I'll get mad when you don't…who knows what I can do to her…"_

"Anata no bijinesu nai." TS: None of your business.

"_Fine. Though, the more you protect her, the higher the risk she'll get hurt. Don't say I warned you."_

Roxas pressed the end key.

* * *

_Hm…no Tsukamoto here!!! _Namine flipped on another page of the album. 

"Tadaima!!!" said Testsuya Nomura, who just got back home.

"Okaeri…" she blandly greeted. He noticed the albums, photographs scattered on the table in one big mess.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Tsuya-chan…there's a boy in my school that acts like we know each other…I don't know!!!" she hopelessly said.

"What's his name? any detail?" he asked.

"He said that my return was sudden as my disappearance. We were friends when we were seven when I used to live here…I don't know."

"What's his name?"

"Tsukamoto Roxas. Familiar?" Tetsuya almost swallowed his toothpick upon hearing the name. _Namine and Roxas…_

"So, is it familiar, huh Tsuya-chan?" she asked.

"Ah…ano, no. Got memories all blurred into one video game!!!" he said, pretending everything. _Tsukamoto…my apologies, for taking Namine away from you._

"Oi! Why's your hair streaked in green?" he asked. Namine fidgeted. _Ack! I forgot!!!_ "Ah, ano…a can of paint ah…splashed over me…ahahaha…" she excused. Nomura just bought it. Tetsuya stood up and took out a basin and filled it with water. He also went to the bathroom for shampoo. "C'mon!!! Let's clean you up!!!" She put her head on the basin, her wet hair, slightly tickling her while looking at the ceiling.

"So, how's first day of school?" he sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, violence is number one. It's like feudal Japan!!!"

"C'mon, it can't be that bad! Any guys hitting on you?" he sternly asked. She quickly blushed at the thought of Sora. _I got my first kiss…_

"Ah…yes…weird ones…" she answered back. Tetsuya smiled at her. "I won't let anyone hit you. Not someone lower than me, of course."

"Tsuya-chan, there also…bullies there…" she added.

"Oh, so, what do you want? A.) stay there or B.) Run Away or C.) Transfer again?" he kidded. She glared at him and punched him on the arm. "I'm not going to run away again!!!"

"Good for you. Don't give up,"

She smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Nami!!!" 

"Are you still mad?" Sora asked nervously.

She glared at him. "Of course."

"Don't you really remember Tsukamoto?" Namine suddenly frowned and met her shoes.

"I don't know. But, I think, I'm not the kind to forget someone. Even if he changed."

"_Namine…you're so cruel.." With such a sad, sad smile on his face .A total stranger, I can even tell, he's not lying to me._

"Yesterday, when you said there's absolutely no any kind of relationship between the two of you, he looked sad for a moment." Said Sora and went in the crowd.

Namine, who still wasn't aware of anything, just stood there. _I can't remember him!!!_

Then she heard mutters and noise. Also joining in the crowd to see the commotion, she looked at the board, surprised.

* * *

National Practice Exam Results: 

Hayase Sora (900) Gakuen Tasogare

Tsukamoto Roxas (895) Gakuen Tasogare

Mishima Haruka (790) Midugaru Harasukuru (A/N: for certain reasons, I edited this, supposedly Kisaragi Yuffie, but due to the lack of characters, Yuffie will have her debut with the same time Axel does. )

* * *

She looked at Sora unbelievably. _This idiot…aced the exams?!_

"That's probably a typo." She squeaked.

"No…"

The two of them looked at each other, Namine, really could not believe it.

"NO WAY!!!"

"Thanks for reacting as I expected…" he said.

"Oh!!! Hayase! You got a perfect score at the exams _again_!!! You are such a pride for the school!!!" a teacher said and congratulated him. "It was nothing!!!"

"Pride? Then…that means…you're the first in Japan?!?!" Namine shrieked. _Cheater!!! Real cheater!!! _Her mind yelled. _You can tell it! From his eyes!_ Her brain added.

"I see. So that's why you've got the rights even if you're gray…because people don't bully those who are superior to them…"

"You should've told me you were a genius!" _So I can borrow your wasted intelligence!_ Namine said.

"I am not a genius. I study for my goal! That's all!" said Sora.

"What is your dream?" _Probably something not smart._

"To wield and make the first ever sword that looks like a key! And I'll be the Keyblade master!!!" he cheered. Namine sweat dropped. Little did they know, a girl with crimson hair and blue eyes peeped on the wall. _Namine…you're back!!!!_

"What kind of dream is that?" before Sora could reply, Namine again got hit with tomato sauce in the head. Sora smiled happily. He put his index finger on her tainted head, then licked his finger. "Hmm, it's not Del Monte, but Hanz ketchup, only ¥428.50!!!" Namine shot an angry look at Sora and ran for the two Blacks. Sora eventually followed.

The Blacks hid behind their classroom door, panting.

"Damn it!!! They got away!!" Namine said.

"Gawd, she sure runs fast!!!"

"Next time, we aim at her futher away!!!"

She wiped her head and headed to their classroom with Sora behind her.

* * *

"Argh…can this get any worst…" throwing her bag on top of her table, and it opened. A group of unknown specie, with yellow bright eyes, circular head and two antennas, with a symbol on its back (A/N: They look like Shadows in KH) it scratched Namine. "WTF is this?!" Namine shrieked. Sora stepped immediately on it, showing wires, and pure metal. He gulped and so as the other students. 

"T-toys…"

"Ooh…they are just toys!!!" Namine said in delight.

"No! Heartless has moved!!!"

"This early?!"

"It's starting again!!!"  
The students in the room panicked.

"Who is Heartless? What are you guys talking about?" Namine said, poking the toy.

"H-heartless is someone who uses toys to harass people he/she hates, when the toys touch you, you may either get electric shocked, can scratch you, or burn you…we called that someone _Heartless_…because…he/she almost killed someone by a toy. The student got an electric shock and was in the hospital for weeks…"

"Every person this Heartless victimizes…ends up at the hospital…and dropping out of school." He added.

"Do you know Heartless then?" Namine asked.

"No, none of the students know who Heartless is. We don't know her gender, what grade she is in, or if she's Black or White," answered Sora.

Sora then looked at Namine with a meaningful and anxious look. "Namine,"

"it's a Gray Elimination Mission."

Namine absentmindedly dropped the toy. She looked at Sora with uneasiness on her face.

* * *

"Heartless moved?!" shocked Riku fell of his chair. 

He nervously tapped his hand animatedly at the table. "This is not a laughing matter!!! She's the first thing Tsukamoto has ever shown weakness to!"

"AND SHE MIGHT END UP LEAVING SCHOOL!!!" He yelled at his fellow Blacks.

"Eh, Nigasa-san, all we know is, Heartless is a White!!!" Shirunazawa Demyx, a fellow Black said.

"Heartless has never moved this early then," he added.

"Maybe because of Tsukamoto kneeling down for that Gray Takaishi!"

"Whoever it is, just make them stop!!!" Riku commanded as he pointed a finger to them.

"But you don't even know who it is!!!" Demyx complained.

"Then find it out ASAP!!!" a hotheaded Riku retorted. Demyx sighed and was about to leave, for his search.

"And if you find Heartless…" Demyx turned around.

"Tell her not to play with that Gray." Riku finished, with another dark smile.

* * *

**Question:** Does anyone here would like me to put up the **Final Fantasy characters**? Please answer, I really need it for the future chapters, the original KH characters and some of the Org. XIII just doesn't fit some most of the roles. Please, tell me what you think. 

Achii


	5. Fidelity

kai lun an: I'm very sorry to tell you, but it seems that you will only find a bit detail of Roxas and Namine's relationship when they were young in the beginning. This story pretty much is based on Penguin Brothers, but with my self twists. If you want to, you could read the manga yourself, but I would personally prefer not to know, I don't like getting spoiled, because I, after all, just knew the manga by a Digimon fanfiction based on the manga itself. 

The whole story about them will be found at the last parts. But dun worry. I'm not going to leave this story unfinished!!!

Author's Notes: I edited some part of this story...but that that biggie. So…you guys want me to put FF characters eh? snickers The next characters that would get introduced are Kairi and Olette, guess who Shirayuki and Ruu is!!!

* * *

**Monochrome**

**Fidelity**

Character Profile: Hayase Sora

-The one who kissed Namine.

* * *

_**What is Heartless?**_

"Personally, I think Heartless is a White,"

"Yeah, said by your wasted intelligence!!!"

Sora and Namine were having their lunch at the back of the school.

"Heartless' trademark is, she put black toys with bright yellow eyes on front of his/her victim."

"That's all…? Why use toys then…it really makes no sense. I mean, toys hurting people!"

"We don't know then. But if the toys weren't actually hurting people, we find it cute!!!" said Sora with a smile.

Before Namine could say something smarter, she found another black toy on her shoulder, attempting to scratch her. She looked at it bewildered. She threw it on the ground. "That's really creepy…"

Namine stood up and looked at Sora, who was still eating.

"One thing is for sure. She must really hate you," commented Sora. She ignored it and looked at the other way.

"I'm gonna go for lunch exercise."

"LISTEN TO US!!!" someone yelled. Namine looked at front to see a group of Black running towards her. It was Shirunazawa Demyx. Riku's right hand.

"Nigasa-san said to come right away!!!"

Namine, hard-headed, put her tongue out on them. "I don't want to!" And then she ran.

_Ever since I transferred here…_

"We need to get her…"

_I've been hated by both groups…_

"Or Nigasa will cook our heads!!!"

_For making the Leader of the Whites' head bow down…_

"Yeah let's get her!!!"

_And kicking the Leader of the Blacks' head…_

Namine quickly climbed up on a tree.

"Where is she?!"

_Since the "Gray Elimination Group" showed up…_

Namine then got an instinct—it was when ninjas feel like the enemy is around. _Heartless? someone's watching over me...and this is creepy as hell!!!_

_I don't know what's going on anymore…_

The branch she was sitting in eventually snapped, making her fall. There was a White on front of her, looking up to her way. "WAAAHH!!! Please, get out of the way!!!" she yelled. 

Luckily, she didn't break her head to pieces, or broke any bones. Talk about irony…

Namine then looked at the White. "I'm really so—"

_She's pretty… _Namine intently looked at the White. She had brown layered hair, and caramel eyes.

"Oi! There you are!!! Come with us peacefully and Nigasa-san won't kill you yet!!!" threatened Demyx. "WAH!!!" Namine suddenly hugged the White.

"Azuhime-san!!!" the Blacks exclaimed, smiling like idiots as they gazed at the White. The White stood up and helped Namine up. She then turned to the Blacks and with her charm, the Blacks didn't hesitate. "I'm sorry, but I have a previous engagement with this girl. Can you tell that to Nigasa-san?" and that swept the Blacks off their feet. "YES!!! SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU!!!" then, they all ran off.

"Woah!!! Amazing!!! They all ran off!!!" Namine cheered. "Who are you?" she asked. "Azuhime Olette. I'm on the Student Council." Olette introduced.

Namine just looked at her in awe. _She's a White. A lot loves her too. Even the Blacks._

"Ah, ano, why did you save me?" Namine stuttered. Olette flashed Namine a sweet smile. "Honestly, no one talks to me," she added. Olette combed her hair with her hands.

_Nice French nails…_ Namine thought.

"The school is completely strange. I think so too. No one says anything because of bullying."

"That's why I like you. I have high respects for people like you. Please do keep on trying!!!" Olette encouraged.

* * *

"Sora!!! This is so sugoi!!!" lively Namine exclaimed. "It seems I can do it!!! I just know it!" 

Sora strangely looked at her. "Well…that's nice to know…"

"But it's weird…that Azuhime-san would encourage you, despite the fact she's a White." He added. Namine worried. "Why?"

"Because it was the Council that set up the whole Black-Gray-White system. Besides…She and Tsukamoto are…" Sora lifted up her pinky. (A/N: it means they're going out)

Namine was wide-eyed. "Really?" she said, looking doubtfully at him.

"So why would Azuhime-san would be interested one someone who Tsukamoto has a deep connection with…" stated Sora.

"Well, I don't really care about details like that, but I'm sure she's nice."

"You're just new here! How could you know?! Nami, you should always know that you are the Gray Leader." Before Namine could even retort, she already sensed something. She turned around and ran at the back of a door. "Oi!!! Nami!!! Where are you going?!" Sora ran, following the blonde.

"Aha!!! I caught you!!! Are you the one sneaking behind me?! Are you Heartless?!" Namine demanded as she gripped the White's neck.

"No…no…" the White replied, trying to catch her breath. Sora sweat dropped. "She cannot talk like that…"

"Nami-chan…that hurts…" the White squeaked. _Huh? How does she know my name? _Namine finally let go of her as they sat on the floor. The White had a straight, layered crimson hair, and blue eyes. "I'm not spying on you…I really wanted to talk to you, but chance always slips away…" she said, her hand on her throat.

"You haven't changed…I knew that it was you right when I saw you…Namine…"

"Who are you?" Namine asked, this time, calmer.

"I'm Wada Kairi!!! We went to first grade together!!!" Kairi exclaimed in delight. "We go home together with Tsukamoto-kun a lot, remember?"

"NANI?!" Sora and Namine squealed.

"So, Kairi-chin knows Nami and Roxas' past?" Sora asked. _Kairi-chin?_ Kairi wondered. "I guess, if Tsukamoto is an old friend of yours, it's no surprise you also have other old friend of yours." Then, Sora looked at Kairi evilly. "Nami…is the sequel…"

"…of the friends you don't remember?" he asked teasingly. Namine, at the same, time looked at him horrified and guilty.

"No…it's okay…if Nami-chan doesn't remember me…" said Kairi gloomily. "No!!! I'm really sorry!!! I really can't remember!!!" Namine apologized, pulling her blonde hair out. _Yeah right._ Kairi thought.

"Iie…I'm okay Nami-chan…but it's cruel…"

"that you don't remember Tsukamoto-kun at all…" Kairi uttered.

"Why?"

"You and Tsukamoto-kun are…"

"Engaged to be married!"

"…"

"Married?!" Namine's eyeballs almost fell from her sockets.

* * *

"This is Takaishi Namine's school profile." Demyx said, handing the envelope to Riku. He grinned widely with the arrogance painted in it. 

'Takaishi Namine was born inside this area. At 5, her parents got divorced and she went to live with her mother. Then, her mother and stepfather died. She's now living with her uncle, her mother's younger brother. He's a video game endorser.' He read. Riku groaned and threw it on the floor and glared at his henchmen. "I don't care about her life history!!! All I want is her relationship with Tsukamoto!!!"

"We got some of here. They were classmates at first grade," Squall Leonheart, one of the four original Blacks said.

"Leonhart-san, aren't you supposed to be at your classes?" asked Riku. Squall rolled his eyes. _I would've been, if you're army didn't drag me here._

"Anyway, at that time, Tsukamoto hardly attends school. And Takaishi Namine always looks out for him."

"Why, was he _bullied_?" asked Riku.

* * *

"Tsukamoto-kun used to be a moody kid. He never talks to anyone. He even stopped attending school," Kairi narrated. 

"But then…you come to him every morning and then take him to school. And that is when he opened up his heart. But then, one day, you suddenly moved, Tsukamoto-kun closed up again, but he still goes to school. Though, he hardly talks to anyone." She ended.

"Kairi-chin, you said they were engaged?" Asked Sora. The redhead nodded. "I don't really know how they did, but one day, Namine just said, 'we are getting married someday!!!' to the whole class." Kairi said, who somehow got bothered by Sora, who, was wearing hand puppets of Namine and Roxas… _Eh…_

"You really don't remember, Nami-chan?"

Namine sighed. "Look, I fell down from a tree. Ten meters to the ground…" Namine said, ruffling her hair.

"I don't really know why I can't remember, the only possibility I can think of is I may have hit my head…" Namine said.

"10 meters…"

"Well then Nami-chan, why don't we be friends again?" Kairi offered with a smile. Namine, starry-eyed hugged her tightly. "Of course we can!!! It's nice to see you again, Kairi!!! Call me Nami!!!"

"Yeep!!! I have my first friend at school at last!!!" Namine dreamed. Sora got offended. "Oi!!! I am your first friend!!!"

"I don't befriends with people who kisses people they don't know!!!"

* * *

_**SPLAT!!!**_

The _next day_ at the hallway, Namine got white paint on her all over. The Whites and Blacks saw this and immediately ran out. "This…is so not nice…" she told herself.

"You should leave." She turned around and saw Roxas leaning on the pillar. Namine smiled. "Ohayo!!!" He blatantly stared at her.

"You should leave." He repeated. "Do you have a reason for yourself staying here?" he added.

Namine's smile fell. "It doesn't need to have one. I'm not going to run away because others think I'm wrong. I'll stay here."

_You're the same as always, Namine._

"Ohayo, Tsukamoto-san!!!" two Blacks on their way, greeted. The other one put a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Is it true you knelt down to Nigasa-san?"

He didn't pay much of their sarcasm.

"Care to show it again?" the other said. Roxas rolled his eyes and punched him on the back of the head.

"Don't _**touch**_ me," he said coldly. _Eh...? Roxas is confusing… _Namine thought.

The two Blacks then ran off in fright.

Roxas then, looked at Namine and rubbed his Black-tainted hand on her shoulder. _Oh yeah…I remember…he doesn't want anyone to touch him…_

"Oi!!! Don't try to rub it on off me!!!"

Little the two blondes know, Olette was watching them from afar. "Wah! Another!!!" she heard Namine exclaim, looking at a black toy.

_If Kairi said we were…engaged…_

_How must Roxas feel…as me. Her former…fiancé…_

_Appear on front of him?_

_Without remembering anything about him at all?_

_He seems to be a top student…but also has his violent side…_

_He protected me…_

"_You should leave."_

_But also told me to leave…_

_He's really hard to read._

'Riku however…is too easy to understand…' Namine thought.

"Hey,"

"What?"

"If you don't want to leave, here's my advice,"

"Don't trust people around you." He said. Namine blinked a few times. "Ah…ano…what are you talking about?"

"Isn't there already one? That brown-haired monkey?"

* * *

_Did he mean, Sora?_

"Wahh!!! Who took my sea salt ice cream!!!" he whined. Namine rolled her eyes.

"Damnit!!!" he exclaimed.

"Nami! Sora-kun! Let's have lunch together at the back of the school!!!" Kairi offered with some food on her arms, making Namine again, starry-eyed. And Sora finally found the culprit. _My ice cream!!!_

On their way…

"Did you try asking your family?"

"No, my good for nothing uncle is missing. He leaves a note when he suddenly vanishes."

_I'm gonna go to jet to Mexico! Viva la Mexico!!! Tsuya (insert chibi Tetsuya Nomura here) _

Kairi then saw a group of female Whites ahead. "Kairi, are you okay?" Namine asked. Kairi shyly nodded and turned around when the Whites pass across her.

"Kairi?"

"No, I'm okay! Let's go!!!" Sora however noticed.

"Kairi-chin, if you don't want to be seen with us, just leave." He said. "It seems selfish, that you're friends with us at safety zone." He added. Kairi seemed offended, but it was true. She smiled widely, but her eyes were overwhelmed with tears. "I'm sorry…really sorry," she then turned around and ran away. "Wait!!! Kairi!!!" Namine tried to reach for her.

She glared at Sora and picked him up by the collar. "Why are you so mean?! Just because she took your ice cream?!"

"Why would I do that for a stupid reason?!" retorted Sora. "This may sound rude, but as long as she wears Tsukamoto's uniform, she won't be a real friend!!!" Namine then halted.

"This is Gakuen Tasogare, Namine."

She then shoved him away and glared at him, fuming. "B-baka!!! A White or not she's a friend!!! You just met her!!!"

"And so did you!!!" Sora sighed and looked at her meaningfully.

"I knew you're gonna get mad at me...but what if she's Heartless?"

"Namine, you're a girl who isn't afraid of dangerous and worth-killing toys, insects or getting dirty." He added.

Namine pursed her lips and looked at him. "I think, if one is betrayed by a trusted friend…I've seen a lot of people pretending to be one…then betray me…in that case…" she then fiercely stared.

"There is a chance that…you can be Heartless!!!"

Sora was taken aback at first, but then smiled. "Are you serious?"

"You would be the first choice,"

He then chuckled and glared at her. "If you fall into Heartless' plans…don't expect me to look out for you…"

* * *

We find Namine sitting on her desk, quiet and pondering. And Sora is out of sight. 

_Maybe I said too much…_

_He said he was suspicious about Kairi…_

_And then there's Roxas…_

_Who said to don't trust Sora…_

_But…I think I should apologize…_

As she opened the top of her desk, a black toy jumped in and attempted to scratch her and gave an electric shock. Luckily she managed to miss. _Who could be this crazy genius to use all of his allowance making this crappy toy?!_

"Ahh!!!"

Namine quickly stood up to see a toy in burning fire. "Look!!! There's also one right here!!!"

And another toy afire.

"Ahh!!! I got burned!!!" A White shrieked rolling around for his pants got fire.

The students all threw her a death glare.

"This is all your fault!!!"

"We're burning ahead because of you!!!"

"Get outta here!!!"

"We don't need you!!!"

_**2. What are Heartless' plans?**_

_to blame it all on the Grays._

_This Heartless…_

_By attacking people around me…_

_Making them think it's all my fault…_

_To even make the people who support me bully me…

* * *

_

"Waaah!!!!"

"A-Azuhime-san!!!" Hayner quickly went to her side as Olette pointed at the black toy also afire. "How did Heartless got that here?!"

_**3. Who is Heartless?

* * *

**_

Ah…finally Chapter 5 is finished!!! yawns. So, there is Squall Leonheart for you. I'll be putting up the other FF characters…eventually. Anyway, I noticed that most of my readers are Clotis…that's nice, because I'm pro-Clorith. I dun mind Cloti at all, but I just warn you, that there will be Clorith in the future. 3 sankyu for reviewing!!!

Hint: the more I get reviews the faster I update. 3

I'll be updating...soon...

Achii


	6. Heartless

Triptic: Thank you! 3 Dun worry, Axel will come up. Just not today. He will have a very memorable role, I swear. You will get moved by Sora when you read this story further more!

Kai lun an: At first, I also felt sorry for Roxas' solemn role here, but there was one chapter I worked that made my blood boil at him…hehe. 3 thank you.

Rixi-chan: I'm glad you liked it! I like Clorith too! 3

Oathkeepera: lol!

XxHeiXFengxX: lawlzzzzz!

Author's Notes: Wah…thank j00 for those who reviewed…I'm really happy!!! While I was working on Chapter 14 for Monochrome- finished that already, I used to hate Koshiba- the one Sora portrays, but while working this fanfiction, I learned to like him! He's really cute lol. 3

* * *

**Monochrome**

**HEARTLESS**

Character Profile: Nigasa Riku

The one who bullied Namine

_Who is Heartless?_

Kairi…

"_Can we be friends again?"_

Sora…

"_Don't you think she might be Heartless?"_

Roxas…

"_Don't trust Hayase."_

"Damnit."

_I don't know who to trust anymore…_

"Get out of here!!!"

_My ally…or my enemy anymore…_

A student threw the broken Heartless toy at her.

"Leave now!!!" they all yelled and started throwing things at her. Books, pencils, especially toys.

Namine tried to block it all out. _It's no use…they wouldn't listen…_

The riot had stopped when a Black, or in Namine's eyes, Riku defended her.

"Hey guys, don't you think you're attacking the wrong person?" he said, again with the cocky smile.

"Nigasa-san!!!"

"It's not her who took these robots to school. But it's her fault. That's what Heartless would want you all to think!!!" he proclaimed.

"Ah…ano, Nigasa-san…why did you protect me?" simpleminded Namine asked. He smirked as he pinned her on the wall with one foot on her shoulder.

"Do not misinterpret me, newbie."

"You are important to me because you're Tsukamoto's weak point." He said.

"That's what Heartless is!!!" he said as he turned to the other students. Namine glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" she yelled as she kicked his…groin… and Riku fell back.

"What kind of girl are you?! I'll strip you naked and hang you on the roof!!!" he threatened, still in pain. Namine put her tongue out. "Shut up!!!"

"Not only had she done it once…but twice…" the White said, as the others looking at him in pain.

Riku shot them a glare. "WTF are you all looking at?!" he yelled like a monster as they all ran away from the Black Leader.

* * *

Namine found Kairi sitting on the ground with her things scattered. "Kairi!!!" she sat beside her. "Nami…" 

"Nami, I'm sorry…"

"It's alright!!! I'm really okay with it," Namine assured.

"I should be the one to be careful…if you hang with us Grays, the other Whites might bully you…" said Namine.

"Nami…I'm pathetic…I want to wear my own clothes…"

"But I guess…I'm too scared…unlike you, you're just, sugoi!" she added.

"Don't worry about it, Kairi!!!"

"Iie!!! I feel like, I bother you…and get you into trouble…"

"No! I'm going to protect you, Kairi!!!"

* * *

type type type 

_PASSWORD ERROR!!! _

Sora put a hand on his mouth. _Who the hell changed the password?!_

"My deceased mother told me…" He turned around to see Namine, finally coolheaded.

"When you're lost, close your eyes, and open your heart. For that way, I may find my real answers…and know…who the people…whom I should trust or not…"

Sora grinned.

"You're the first ever true friend I have in this school…I'm sorry, Sora…" she apologized.

"I wouldn't be here, without you and your help…you're here for me…" she added.

"So, for someone as stubborn as you, you can be a girl sometimes!!!" he cockily said.

She whacked him in the head. "Sora…I don't think…Kairi is Heartless…"

"I don't think, she could lie…" she added.

He sighed. "Okay then, if you believe so, and so do I!!!" Namine rolled her eyes. "Copycat."

"Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find who Heartless is…"

"OMFG you can do that?!" Namine shouted. "Hehe, well, I found one Heartless toy burning in flames." Said Sora.

"Whoever that guy is, such a real geek…"

"I think, Heartless would attack people whom you've talked to…Tsukamoto can be…"

And then, there's the famous Namine-has-sensed-something instinct.

"Kairi!!!" she quickly burst out from the Computer Room and went out to look for Kairi.

She found two toys in flames coming out from the girls' restroom. Without hesitation, she burst inside and saw the open cubicle.

There she was, lying on the floor unconscious, with several burning toys walking around.

Sora soon had reached up.

"Jeez, Heartless is mad…this is awful!" he said, as he saw numerous toys lying around, and some, walking.

"Na—OMFG." Sora rushed up to Kairi and knelt down beside her and held her by the shoulders. She got a few burns in the legs and her face. He patted her cheek gently and then wept away the ashes.

"_Kairi-chin_!!! Wake up!!!" Once her eyes were open, she put her hands to cover her mouth and started to tremble in horror. "Kairi, it's alright now!!!" Sora tried to comfort her.

"Namine, help me!!!" but when Sora turned around, she wasn't there. Sora carried Kairi to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Are you alright now?" he asked and sat beside her. She nodded. 

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"I'm not sure…I was suddenly pushed to the cubicle."

"When I got there, the little robots started to scratch me, and some tried to burn me…and then I fainted…" she continued.

"Heartless really must hate Namine…and Heartless is…really hardworking to create those stupid machines…" said Sora, with arms folded.

"I'm not sure, Sora…but I think…Heartless is a girl."

* * *

"There have been a lot of reports and extortion towards us Whites. The Blacks are getting cockier than ever," said Hayner. 

"The teacher who handles our class said it was between students. We should handle it ourselves. This is your fault, Tsukamoto." He ended, glaring at the president. But he seemed didn't even give a damn.

"All Tsukamoto-kun did was to defend that transfer student. He did nothing wrong." Olette defended. Hayner rolled his eyes and got annoyed. _Bitch._

"I think it's fairly the complainers' problems who does nothing but to vent and sit around is as much as their fault." Olette said matter-of-factly.

_Annoying people…_Roxas thought.

"SHOW YOURSELF, HEARTLESS!!!" someone suddenly yelled, surprising the two Whites.

"What the heck was that?!" Hayner said as they looked at the radio-like box.

"YOU COWARD!!!"

"It's Nami!!!" said Sora and Kairi in unison.

"I CHALLENGE YOU FOR A FIGHT!!!"

"That monkey…" muttered Riku.

"The transfer student must've went in the broadcast room!!!"

* * *

"What the heck does that transfer student think is doing?!" Hayner complained. _Baka._ Roxas thought as he looked at Hayner, and got up from his seat. 

"Tsukamoto!!! Don't go!!!" Olette said as she put a hand on her arm. "It will just affect you and so as the student body!!!"

He coldly gazed at her and shoved his arm from her touch. "Don't touch me!" and he got out of the room. Olette faced the wall. _He touched her before._ She thought. _He touched her. _She pined her French nails on the wall hard, making some scratch marks and ruining her perfect manicure. "You're throwing away your pride!!!"

"Please! Open up the door!!!" cried the teacher as he knocked on the broadcast room. And of course it opened, but it revealed Namine with a baseball bat on her hand.

"Which of you dorks is Heartless?!" she demanded, scaring off the faculty.

"She's crazy!!!"

"Reveal yourself!!!" she cried as she swung her bat.

"Please!!! Be calm!!!" the teacher cried.

"Stop acting like a teacher!!! HEARTLESS!!!" she again swung her bat.

"If you think you're not going to get punished for this—"

"Hell I don't give a damn!!!"

Sooner, Sora and Kairi arrived at the scene.

"Nami!!! You're gonna get expelled!!!" cried Kairi.

What Namine stopped her was…

PUNCH!

Namine covered her nose and glared at Roxas. "Calm down." He said quietly and turned to the teachers. "I'll take responsibility for this."

"B-but…"

"Go back to the faculty room," he commanded and, the teachers didn't hesitate. Namine looked at Roxas. "You are unbelievable!!! How dare you to punch a girl!!! I won't let you get in my way!!!" Before she could counterattack, Roxas put her hand on her head and pinned her to the wall.

"I said to calm down." She went quiet. And so did the environment.

"What happened? Tell me."

And later on, he felt her tears.

"I…I could not protect her…" he then removed her hand and unknowingly, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it on her face.

"I promised Kairi…to protect her…but I could not protect Kairi…" she mumbled. Roxas awkwardly patted her head. _This is embarrassing…_

"Please don't rub your nose on other people's clothes." He whispered.

"Nami…" Kairi was also about to cry.

"Why? Are you going to cry as well? Woah…this turned out to be a sad soap opera…" said Sora in disbelief. "But then…no matter how much she gets hurt…she doesn't cry…until now…"

"Oooh…she's crying…" suddenly came an arrogant voice which everyone knows where it belongs to. Riku was standing there with arms folded, and another cocky grin everyone hates, or every girl just love.

"Have pity on her, Tsukamoto? Why don't you tell her who Heartless is…" Namine alerted as she pulled from Roxas and rubbed her eyes.

"You know who Heartless is!!! Right?"

Riku grinned. "Takaishi Namine…"

"Heartless doesn't like you,"

"But sure loves you, Tsukamoto."

* * *

Wahh…who Heartless is? All got tangled? 

I'll update soon. Since when did I ever updated so late?!

Achii


	7. Gray Revelation!

Author's Notes: LOL!!! You guys…are so generous!!! White Simplicity, you're Filipino?! I'm half of it!!! YAY!!!

XxRandomness-KuNoIcHi-KhFaNxX: Thanks! Since people have been generous giving me reviews, here is dish seven!!! OMFG my favourite number!!! XD

* * *

**Monochrome**

**Gray Revelation**

Character Profile: Tsukamoto Roxas

The White Leader. Namine's old friend she couldn't remember

* * *

"What do you mean, by, 'Heartless likes Tsukamoto'? You both know who Heartless is?!" 

"Heartless only appears when Tsukamoto is in trouble, never appears for us." Said Riku.

"Heartless eliminates people that get in Tsukamoto's way, it's pretty much easy to uncover Heartless' identity if you think of it that way."

"Who? Tell me!" She frantically clutched on Riku's uniform. Disgusted, he kicked her on the shoulder and pinned her to wall.

"How dare you touch me! Who do you think you're talking to?!" Namine winced at his loud voice. "You're getting cockier, _newbie_."

"Now that I've thought about it, you embarrassed me twice, you'll pay." He then slapped her on the cheek as she instantly fell back. "Woah, it's not over yet, newbie!!!" Riku self-conceitedly exclaimed. He picked her up by the strap of her dress as she subconsciously tried to get in her feet. He then literally, beat her up.

"Nami!!!" cried Kairi and Sora.

"This is not good…he is literally going to kill a defenseless woman…" said Hayner in disbelief. Sora couldn't bare it any longer, he tried to distance Namine and Riku.

"Nigasa-san!!! Please stop!!! You'll kill her to death for sure!!!" Sora defended.

"Get out of the way Hayase!!!" Riku shoved him and picked up Namine by the collar, face to face.

"…Is that all you got?" cocky Namine managed to say.

"Eh? She's still conscious!!!" to the crowd's wonder, the Gray Leader wasn't easily pwned up.

Angered by her sarcasm, he lifted a hand to slap her. But stopped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around, and felt his cheek pricked by Roxas' finger.

"Gotcha." _Annoying face!!! His face!!!_ Thought Riku as three veins popped on his head.

"Oi, Tsukamoto is sugoi!!!" cheered Sora.

"What now? Are you going to defend her again? Is she really that important to you?" He then released Namine as she held on her stomach.

"Is it because she prevented you dropping out?!"

Roxas instinctively looked at him.

"I heard you two were childhood friends…do you have a crush on her? Why don't you kneel down again?" he dared. Roxas blatantly looked at the furious Black. He then swept his shoulder.

"I don't have to. I can beat you right here." Said the blonde with a cold stare.

"But I found it irritating, about you gathering information about me…"

_Argh!!! He is just annoying!!!_ Thought Riku.

"Alright!!! Show me what you got."

And it started. The Blacks, on Riku's side, and Whites on Roxas' side. Obviously.

"Go get him Tsukamoto!!!"

"Burn a hole on his skull Nigasa!!!"

"Hey!!! This is a good time to fight!!!" and so, the Blacks and Whites did. Fist fights, cat fights…

* * *

"OMFG I'm so not going to get in this!!!" the vice president, Hayner, ran back to the office. 

"Fugarisame-san! Don't run!!! Who's gonna settle this?!"

"Go find some teacher!!! Leave me out of it!!!"

_WTF? _Namine put her hands on her hips and glared at the riot she started. "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU SONS OF (censored)!!!"

"…" thought Riku and Roxas, who were in a fist fight.

"B-baka!!! You are all crazy!!! I don't want to get involved with your silly battles!!!"

"There's no way you could!!! Give up, this school is the door to hell!!!" said Riku. Namine was taken aback.

_If this whole system would keep on…_

"Alright then!!! I'll finish this!!!"

_Then the innocent would also get hurt._

"I will change this school."

_But then again…I wonder if it is even worth it._

"Are you a nitwit?!" The crowd started to laugh.

"That's nice, newbie. In other words, you're challenging me into a fight for this school?" asked Riku.

"Yes." She replied hesitantly.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to be so sure about yourself?!"

Out of the blue, he slapped her, and the self-proclaimed Gray leader finally collapsed on the floor.

"Nami!!!"

* * *

"Hmmm…" she blinked a few times and realized she was on a soft bed. 

"Nami you're finally awake!!!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ah..ano…where's Kairi?"

"She was here minutes ago, but needed to go home because it's already dark."

"What happened?"

"Riku slapped you and you ah…collapsed." Namine grabbed Sora by the collar. "S-Sora…let me borrow your wasted intelligence."

"Are you sure you want to start this?"

"I…"

"It'll be worst than this…"

"I…I don't want anyone else to go through what Kairi did…"

"Okay!!! I'll help you!!!" Namine was starry-eyed.

"Sora…"

_smooch_ (A/N: if you're all wondering what happened, Sora kissed her again)

Namine's eyes widened as Sora grinned.

"Now, we are officially _Soramine_!!" said Sora with a peace sign.

"I'm gonna bury you!!!" Namine threatened, lifting up the table and threw it to him.

"I'm sorry!!! I'm not gonna do it again!"

* * *

Next day... 

"I was really nervous yesterday…I thought you weren't gonna do something stupid again…" said Hayner, carrying a bundle of paperwork.

"I guess she'll be a little quieter…" _hopefully…_

"Tsukamoto!!!" Riku yelled at the other side of the building.

"Let's continue what we started, since we were interrupted yesterday!!!"

"Don't listen to him!!!" said Hayner to Roxas.

And then there's Namine…at the very center downstairs.

"Eh!!! What is she doing?!" panicked Hayner. Namine then took out her megaphone.

"Nigasa Riku! Tsukamoto Roxas!!!" she called out their names, catching again, the whole student body's attention.

"I, Takaishi Namine, as the Gray Leader," (A/N: Since when did she became one? --;)

**"proclaims war!!!"**

"Is she crazy? She already done enough!!!" contradicted Hayner.

"Fight with me! Fair and square!!!"

And as for Riku, who got turned on, took few steps downstairs.

"I really didn't think you were serious yesterday, Takaishi. You've got a lot of nerve. Exactly what kind of match do you want?!" he yelled back.

"I'll increase the number of Grays! If there are more than Blacks and Whites, you got to get rid of that uniforms and accept your defeat!!!"

"But then, if I lose, I'll obey everything you say. Even leave this school!"

"Are you crazy? Do you think there are actually people who want to join you?!" yelled Riku. Namine cockily grinned.

"Do you think the whole school likes you?!" she retorted in the megaphone. Ooh, Riku can't resist challenges.

"What are you talking about!!? You can't do it alone!!!" yelled Hayner at the other side.

"She is not!!!" yelled Sora at the other side. He was holding some sort of…big key. (Keyblade)

"Hayase!!!"

"Domo! I'm the strategist for this revolution. I give my regards to my leader and half of the Soramine sunshine partners, Takaishi Nami-chan!!!"

_Eh…Sora…--; _Namine grinned at him.

"Wahh…the best in the country is on her side…" said Hayner to Roxas. He still wasn't showing off any reaction.

"So, are you guys gonna do it or not?!" yelled Namine.

"When's the deadline?" asked Riku.

"In a year!!!" (A/N: imagine chibi Riku and Namine talking…Mwahahaha!!!)

"Don't joke around!!! You can't keep up that long!!! March 1st! Until the graduation of the seniors!!!" said Riku.

"What?! There are only 4 months left!!!" complained Namine. _It's November now…_

"The new seniors are coming soon won't have any uniforms to start with! So it'll be confusing!!!" yelled Riku.

"Argh!!! Fine!!"

"So, are you up to it or not!?!" yelled Namine on the megaphone.

"Sure!!! I'm up for that! What about you, Tsukamoto?!"

"Do as you like." He finally said, caring less.

"Alright then! The match starts now! After we're through with you, we're going to burn your uniforms in the middle of the school grounds!" she finalized and gave thumbs down. She then ran to who-knows-where.

* * *

"Nami…you're really cool…keep this up…and I could fall in love with you…" Sora watched her ran off.

* * *

Student Council's Office... 

_Why…have you appeared this time?_

"Maybe…you have come…to save me again…"

"_Roxie-kin is important! You are my most, important friend."_

"Namine…what are you going to do now?"

_"We're going to be best friends forever!"_

* * *

Ha…finally I finished that! With more reviews, another fast process update!!! 

Achii


	8. All Gone Gray

Author's Notes: gets starry eyed thank you very much you guys!!! You're all just wuvv!!! I'm not purely a Filipino, but I have a blood in it and I live there!!! Just having a vacation in Japan though!

Kunoichi: let's get married!!! XD

White Simplicity: thanks! There's still a long way to go for this story!

Kai lun an:O you're Filipino too?!

I portray Roxas as a cold blooded guy-the silent but cool type and Riku, as a mean, violent, playboy 'omfgHAWT' type.

I'm sorry but I already put down the FF characters on the future chapters in, lebrezie91210! But it'll turn out good! Thanks for reviewing!

Dun worry guys, this won't turn out to be a Sora x Namine, but they're cute, no?! I would like to give some twists too to make some minor Sora x Kairi, I feel bad for her…as for Riku…he habitually never turns down a challenge, so, no Riku x Namine here…sorry…

* * *

**Monochrome**

**Revelation 01: All Gone Gray**

Character Profile: Wada Kairi

Namine's childhood friend and a victim of Heartless

**

* * *

**

"Right now in Gakuen Tasogare, there 1500 taking classes, the numbers of Blacks and Whites are even…" said the principal, they were having an assembly.

"I'm not good at Math, how many students do we need?" asked Namine.

"We need 200 students each from both sides. If we have 400 people and above…we can outnumber them…" said Sora.

"We only have four months left…do you think we could do it?" asked Namine.

"Maybe, it would've been easier to have the match against the two leaders instead…but then…we also need to change the students' thinking…" added Namine.

"Stop doing that. You were the one who started this…"

She forced a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. We just have to concentrate gaining EXPs…" said Namine, thinking about video games._ Wahh…I'm talking like a videogame addict here.._

"Nigasa and Tsukamoto are the last thing we need in our minds, ok?" Namine told at Sora.

"Eh…okay…" Then, they all turned to the front, when the voice got stronger and the dullness faded.

"You know, Tsukamoto usually stares off to a space, but he really inspires me to be a great leader. There aren't many to fit that." She told Sora.

"What the heck you're talking about? You're a leader, you should be like that." Retorted Sora as he watched Roxas on the stage.

"Eh?"

"You need charisma."

Namine fidgeted. "Wah…"

* * *

"Sora, you're number one in the country, so it would be an advantage…" said Namine as he looked at the monitor. 

"So, how many Grays are there now?" asked Namine.

"You sound like there are more than the two of us…"

"Just give me the darn list!!!" she grabbed the list from Sora's hand.

"There are five…"

"Yes, Nami. Out of 1500 people, there are only five…" said Sora.

"We have five?!" she exclaimed starry-eyed.

"Sora! There are already five people! All I can see is you! This is a great start!" Namine happily exclaimed like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. LAWL.

_Eh…_ He banged his head on the keyboard.

"Nami, those Grays are the five original Grays. They may not even know about this yet!"

* * *

Aerith Gainsborough

Inoue Axel

Kisaragi Yuffie (A/N: I changed it ok?)

Selphie Tilmitt

Orikaede Tidus

* * *

Sora took the paper from Namine and tore it apart. "What!!! What are you doing?!" she cried. "Believe me, these people won't help you." He said matter-of-factly. 

"Why? Aren't they Grays because they don't like the whole system?"

"Haven't I told you about their individuality? And besides…they're fine being bullied, or not being bullied at the start. For a better word, they're special. Besides, they don't come to school often." Said Sora.

"Aw…This means we can't talk to these people…" Namine was still staring at the torn paper, pouting.

"Anyway Nami, what are you good at?" asked Sora, who was typing some sort of schedule.

"Sports! Strength! Running! Even drawing!!!" she said with a conceited smile.

With few taps on the keyboard, Sora gave Namine her schedule. "From now on, this will be your schedule!!!"

* * *

200m run club… 

"I challenge you!!!" The guys looked at the blonde in shock.

"For the uniform!!!"

* * *

Contract 

_I hereby swear that if a representative of a club loses a contest to Takaishi Namine, all members of the club would become a Gray._

* * *

"You want me to sign this?" 

"Yes."

At the end of the 200m run, Namine won.

"Aha!!! I pwned the 18 of them!!!"

* * *

Basketball club… 

"I challenge you!!!"

* * *

Soccer club… 

"I challenge you!!!"

* * *

_Guess I need to get working as well…_ thought Sora. "Hayase-san!!! Come here for a minute please!!!" pleaded the White. 

"What is it?" grinning, he stood up from his seat. "There's trouble!"

He looked at the screen and saw a picture of a bomb.

_Will be blowing up in 600 second/s_

"When we turned on the computer, this showed up and started to countdown!!!" panicked the White.

"Please Hayase!!! We haven't backed up our files yet!!!"

"It's not like I can do it…but then…" Sora showed them a contract.

* * *

_I hereby swear that if the computer club has their computers fixed by Hayase Sora, all members of the club would become a 'Gray'._

* * *

"Please sign this." Said Sora. 

They all looked horrified. "You gave us this virus!!!"

"Hey, don't jump into conclusions…it's just that…in three minutes this whole thing is gonna blow up!!!" Sora said enthusiastically and manically.

"Okay okay we'll sign!!!" they panicked.

* * *

The Black Leader left his jaw hanging open. "What…What's going ON?!?!?" he yelled. There were a quite a number of Grays. 

"Uh oh, It's Nigasa…run for it!!!" his former fellow Blacks ran away. "WAIT!!"

"So what is this?!" asked Riku to Demyx.

"Ah…Takaishi took on the sports clubs while Hayase on the cultural clubs. Inoue Axel left right when Takaishi came, Seifer lost to her in soccer, Rai lost the 200m run and Wakka lost to her by her free throws." He explained. "All together, they got 100 members." He added.

"WTF they got 100 in two days?!" Riku exclaimed.

"In your face, Nigasa!!!" Namine said on the megaphone. She was on the other side of the building.

"I grew up on the province! I have to go to school by coming over a mountain!!!" And with that, she overexcited ran.

"Argh! That monkey!!! She better knows who she's dealing with!!!" Riku fumed.

"Oi! You guys, get help from the seniors."

"Right!"

* * *

The next day… 

"Oi, do you think we'll be okay as Grays?" asked Wakka.

"Hopefully. There are lots now too…" replied Rai.

"Hey you," a cold voice said from behind. They turned around and it looked as if they saw a ghost. There, stood two Blacks. One with spiky, gravity-defying hair and blue eyes, while the other had chestnut hair, and a gash across his face, and he was holding some sort of razorblades.

* * *

"Ohayo Nami!!!" greeted Kairi. 

"Good morning, Kairi!" she greeted back.

"I was amazed! There are a lot of Grays!!!"

"If we keep this up, we'll be finished in a week!!!" said Namine. Her smile faded and turned into a frown when she saw Wakka, and Rai gone back to their uniforms.

"Hey!!! What are—hey dude, what's up with those three gashes?" Namine asked, looking at the three scratches on their cheek.

"The Kurasukuwa got us!!!" they said and fled off.

"Kurasukuwa? What is that?" Namine asked.

"Their two seniors that are Blacks. They eliminate Grays by putting up three scratches. This is where Riku gets help, he is only a sophomore after all. Cloud Strife, the ever so spiky blonde hair, and Squall Leonheart, the guy with a scar across his face. These two are also one of the Original Blacks, right before Riku got in!!!" Said Sora as he looked where Namine is. Missing. "Namine?"

* * *

**KICKED IN THE RIGHT PLACE!**

Namine just kicked Cloud's head. "What was that for?!" Riku yelled. "Who is this girl?!" asked Cloud, rubbing his head. "The annoying Gray Leader!!!"

"You! You think you can get people through violence!" Namine fumed as an accusing finger pointed to Riku.

"We just got back the Grays to their old uniforms…you are in no place to complain." Said Riku, with the annoying smile. The _arrogance_.

"You forced them!"

"Just like you did, Takaishi. You forced to compete with them. They didn't really want to become Grays as it is. Their minds didn't change much."

* * *

_100 to Zero. Nigasa-san's right, as much as I don't want to admit it. There's really no point…if I can't change their minds…I just didn't want anyone to go what Kairi went through…though, everyone got hurt because of me…maybe…I'm doing the wrong thing…_ Just then, Namine spotted Seifer. He was still wearing his own clothes, even though he already got a scratch on his face. 

"Kazenuchi-san!"

"Takaishi…"

"They got you too…but you're still Gray…"

"Well, in sports club, we don't get to team up with others groups too. I just think it sucks to know that you're going to isolate both classes even though we have the same liking. Anyway, I'll help you guys." Said Seifer, making Namine teary-eyed.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, really." And with that, Namine ran to the back of the school, and saw Roxas there.

"Ah! Tsukamoto-kun! Did you hear that? There are people who understand! There is a point of me doing this!!! I'll keep this up!!!" He looked at her blatantly.

_If you have a strong belief, I'm sure there will be people who understand._

She was about to turn into the other way, but then hesitated.

"Oh, and by the way, were you the one who carried me to the nurse's office when Nigasa hit me?" she asked, alerting him a bit. _How did she know? _He thought.

"If you were awake, you should've walked. You weighed like a hippo." He coldly replied.

_That was rude…_Namine thought, but also thought to keep it quiet.

"Well, it wasn't that I was awake…" she then turned back and forth playfully.

"But I had a feeling…that it was you. Thank you!" she then ran to the other side.

* * *

We find Sora on the hallways. 

He spotted Olette.

"Ah, Azuhime-san!!!"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Have you heard about what's going on lately?"

"Yeah, good luck to you and Takaishi-san!" she said, turning around again to leave.

"Hey!" she then turned around, losing her patience, but she managed to smile.

"Can I visit your house sometime? I heard that you won the science fair for creating a toy that burns itself two years ago. Your dad is working on a toy company…was it Bandai, right?" Olette turned her back.

"Don't worry, I haven't told Nami yet. I wouldn't like to see a girl like you get hurt." He charmed.

Olette stiffened. Sora smirked. "What are you talking about?" she asked with a fake grin, turning around.

"First, go to school without uniform. I'll get you a week to think about it. It's either secret is revealed or join us Grays. I'm taking advantage of your position as the Students' Counselor."

He turned his heels and walked away, as Olette shot back a silent glare.

* * *

I'm kinda awkward about this chappie...don't know why, maybe so much OOCness in characters...ah…I'd been planning for my upcoming story, My Days With Kairi—a Sora X Kairi thing…hehe, that's all!!! Thanks for reviewing and who will be reviewing!!! 

Achii


	9. Bodyguard

Author's Notes: Though I am kinda disappointed that chapter eight didn't got much wuvv as much as the others. If you guys dun like the FF characters in, I'll try to edit it : )

XD I dun speak Japanese, Korean or Tagalog—the Filipino language, at all…just English plus the fact that I live there! Alright! To those who were screaming 'Cloud'! This is his day!!!

Kai lun an: Really?! -is flattered- thank you!!!

Ah…and more OOCness here…

* * *

**Monochrome**

**Revelation 02: Bodyguard**

Character Profile: Azuhime Olette

Also known as the Queen of Whites. She's rumored to have a relationship with Roxas.

* * *

The students watched the veiled new 'Gray' walk inside the campus. 

_Ah…this is embarrassing!!!_ Kairi thought.

"A Gray?! And it's a girl!!!"

"She's got some nerve!!!"

"Who do you think she is?"

Kairi sped up to the computer room.

* * *

"We can't use the same method damnit!" Namine told Sora. 

"I am aware of that!!!"

"**I just want everyone to be on our side in their free will!"**

"Ohayo!" Seifer greeted as he entered the computer room.

"Ah…ohayo ne…"

"There's a new Gray! And it's a girl!!!" exclaimed Seifer.

"A girl?! Really?!" Namine squealed. _Could it be Azuhime? No…that's too fast for her…_ Sora thought.

Someone veiled entered the computer room. The three watched her as she revealed herself.

"It's Kairi-chin!!!" exclaimed Sora.

Kairi panted. _Finally…_

"Nami, because of you, I decided to be a Gray!!! I want to help you too! Although I may need help than what I can give, is it ok?" Kairi asked.

"Of course it is!" Namine replied, hugging her tightly.

"Welcome to the Grays, Kairi-chin!!!" said Sora.

_Kairi-chin???_ Seifer wondered.

"Wee!!! Even one person can make me this happy!!!" Namine cheered as she twirled around the computer room. Sora was however busy. "So, Sora, what should I do next?" she asked.

"Your mission for the week is…"

**BODYGUARD.**

Namine nervously smiled as she looked at the paper. "Ah…What?"

* * *

"So, your uncle's not back yet?" Asked Kairi while sipping some of her juice. The two of them were eating lunch at the back of the school. 

"No, but I'm used to it!!!" _He even left me the mall when I was nine!!!_

"_Kairi-chin is probably the weakest among us all, the enemy knows that it would be more effective Kairi-chin getting hurt than you." Said Sora._

"_Ah…the Kurasukuwa…do they hurt girls?"_

"_They won't…but who knows…now is different..."_

"Ah!!! It's Azuhime-san!!!" Namine waved at Olette. "Oh, hi Takaishi-san!" she greeted.

"Azuhime-san, you told me that the present situation isn't good, right? Would you like to join us?" offered Namine.

"It'll be nice, if Azuhime-san joins!!!" Kairi chirped.

"And we can get fans of hers!!!" exclaimed Namine.

"Not right now though. I still have my position and _other things_…but I'll think about it."

"Really? That's sugoi!!!"

And when Olette turned around, her smile turned upside down into an ugly frown.

* * *

"You are great Sora!!! Where did you get them?" asked Kairi, looking at the profiles of the Blacks. 

"The magic box." _The computer._ thought Sora.

"Eh…you've broke in to the school's database?!" Kairi shrieked.

Namine however was too busy reading Riku's profile.

_One mother…one child…_ She snickered when she saw his report card and tried not to laugh out loud. _Poor grades!!! Their lower than mine!!!_

"The problem is, I can't see any weakness of the Kurasukuwa. They are seniors after all." Said Sora.

"What about create group that would protect us Grays?" came a voice, which belonged to Seifer.

"I got all 26 of them from the basketball club!!!"

Namine's jaw dropped. "Everyone of them?!"

"You are so great, Kazenuchi-kun!!!"

"Well, not all credit is mine." He modestly said.

"We thought about it, and we found you cool for kicking Nigasa's head and making Tsukamoto's head bow down!!!" said a newly Gray.

With that, Namine started to cry in tears of joy.

"Sorry to interrupt," came a cold voice.

* * *

**Ring ring ring...**

"Hello?"

"_It seems your girl's doing fine, what do you think about this match? I vote for, 'can't do anything now and leave this school.'"_

"Then I vote for, 'watch out, she'll get you with your weakness.'"

"If we leave her alone, she'll eventually catch up to us."

"_Go at the back of the school. Something interesting is going to start."_

Roxas quickly stood up from his seat.

* * *

"It seems that you didn't listen to our warning." Said Cloud in a cocky voice. The rest of the Blacks were on their backs. 

"That idiot Nigasa is wasting our time here." He added in a mutter.

Squall snatched Kairi while she struggled free. "Ah! Let go of me!!!"

"Kairi!"

"We won't do anything if everyone's getting back to their uniform." Yelled Riku, who was sitting on the windowsill.

"Iie!!! Even if I get hit, I won't become a White again!!!" Kairi shrieked as she bit on Squall's arm.

"Argh!!! You little prat!!!" the senior was about to hit her, but luckily, Sora punched him on the face as he fell on his back. "Ouch…that really hurt…" moaned Sora as he looked at his aching hand.

"Anyway, good for you, Kairi-chin!!!" said Sora with a peace sign, making her blush.

"We won't listen to you anymore!!" yelled Seifer.

"Are you sure, because if you did, you won't be able to compete anymore." He smarted out.

"Fine with me!!"

The whole Grays were stunned to see their leader on front of them. "Step aside, guys. I'll take him."

"You? You think you can beat me?" Cloud laughed.

"Try me, coward." And with that, Cloud gave her the first scratch. Surprised, she didn't move.

"Argh…you're right…girls are weaker than guys…" said Namine, wiping off the blood on her cheek.

"Anyway, I'll take 28 scratches for everyone! In return! Don't touch them again!"

Roxas, who just arrived, was stunned, and so as Riku.

"You _baka_!!!" Sora yelled.

"Shut up Sora!!! I'm _bodyguard_ of the week, remember? Anyway…bring it on!"

"Nice. Anyway, don't move, or you'll have a scar forever." And Cloud moved.

"26!!!"

"Namine!!! Please stop!!!" Kairi cried.

"25!!!"

Another one.

"24!!!"

And another one.

For the 23rd, Cloud looked at the blonde's eyes. _You remind me…of someone I know…_ He sighed and let go of the blades.

"I quit. This is none of my business anyway." Said Cloud arrogantly as he looked at Riku.

"Next time, fight your own battles." He yelled at Riku and went away alone.

"Whatever…" Riku then jumped back to the classroom. He had no idea what he was feeling now. _But I would admit that Takaishi has some potential_.

* * *

Namine sighed as she went after Cloud. 

With a tap on his shoulder, he turned around.

"Strife-san, if you want to, you could join the Grays," she offered nervously. And surprisingly, he made VERY _small_ smile.

"That would be nice. But I can't."

"Why can't you?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm just…I can't. Sorry for those scratches by the way."

"I'm fine! But why can't you join us?"

"I just can't okay?!"

"Why not?! At least tell me why!!!"

"Don't make me hit you!" he threatened as she went silent. "I…I have to go…"

* * *

Namine went back to her fellow Grays, and her knees started to give in. 

Luckily, Roxas caught her for the countless time.

"Tsukamoto-kun…"

"You're stupid. You need to go to the nurse's office now." He coldly said.

"Woah this is embarrassing!!! I got scared!!!" she said nervously.

"It's not embarrassing, Takaishi-san!!!" said Seifer.

"Nami, you're so sugoi!!!" cheered Kairi who was clapping her hands rapidly and so as the rest.

"You're great!!!"

"You are so brave!!!"

Even some of the Blacks and Whites praised.

"Nami! Mission accomplished! Good work!!!" cheered Sora with a worried smile. _Although it was a very ignorant and not to mention, stupid thing to do…_

Namine smiled and gave them a peace sign. "Yeah!"

_Maybe…I was after all, in the right track.

* * *

_

Ah...I hope that was better. Just tell me if, most of you dun like the FF characters, I'll remove them.

Achii.


	10. Nigasa Night

Author's Notes: The FF characters are really bugging me… XD but I'm glad you guys like them!!! Thank you!!! Sorry for not updating soon as you expected, but I was too busy doing the rest of the chapters that I forgot!!! XD Anyway, I don't own Hikari, mmmkays?

Lebrezie91210: I don't really have an idea what to do with Seifer's part so I decided to put him there. He is after all the head of the discipline committee in Twilight Town! Btw, what do you mean 'talk'? Hehe, I don't really get it, seriously. We can talk in messenger or by PM! Or simply, just here! XD Sankyu!(means thank you)

* * *

**Monochrome**

* * *

Character Profile: Cloud Strife 

One of the Original Blacks with gravity defying hair who seems to restrain himself being a Gray. Don't know the reason.

"Are you sure that's all you've got?" threatened the Black to the Gray.

* * *

"Please, let me go…" 

"Oi, this is a free country." Said Namine behind, who was recording the scene. The two looked at the Gray Leader stunned.

"Tomioka-kun, isn't your girlfriend's dad a cop? What would you think would happen if he sees this? And Sanagi-kun, aren't you Azuhime-san's suitor? What do you think, would she like you for it?" threatened Namine.

"If you don't want this, never bully a Gray again! I'm not forcing you guys to become one, it would be pointless as it is!"

"Damnit…" A Black muttered, glaring at her.

"I can't hear you, you baka!!!" she yelled.

"FINE!!!"

"Sora, I don't really know if this is even helping my reputation…"

"It is!!! Didn't you see that?! Two Whites said 'good morning' to you!!!" encouraged Sora.

"Well, everyone's nicer after that Kurasukuwa incident…" said Namine.

"One-san!!! Let us be Grays!!!" six freshmen said in unison. Namine grinned widely. "Alright!!!"

"Sora, I got them!!!"

"Nice."

"AH!!! Hi Azuhime-san!!!" Namine waved at the White.

Once Sora and Olette got in even distance,

"Can't wait for you."

She gave a small smile. "Me too."

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!!!"

* * *

That night… 

At the Karaoke Box…

"Cheers!!!" the five of them did the glass thingy…

"We had 10 people who joined us today!"

"The people who were moved about the Kurasukuwa,"

"And the people the other Grays convinced!!!"

"Anyway, I just noticed something…Tsukamoto is hardly doing anything…it seems he doesn't care whether he wins or loses…he has zero motivation…" said Sora.

"That's because Tsukamoto really just don't care. But, he sure is to Takaishi!!!!" said Seifer.

"Eh? How come?" Namine asked, blushing. But our Gray leader knew it very well.

"_Don't do that again…you might really get hurt in the future…" said Roxas as he bandaged Namine._

"_Ah…ano…" This is awkward…very…as his former fiancé and everything…_

"_I know you're that trying to protect your allies as a Gray leader, but," he paused for a while and put brushed a finger on her scar. He put some ointment._

"_But I don't know what I'll do if…you get hurt more…"_

"I don't really know what's going on with him either…" said Sora.

"Oi, it's **Utada**'s. Who's singing next?" asked the freshman.

"Me!" Namine stood up from her seat and took the microphone.

"Oi, it's playing _**Hikari**_…Namine are you sure about that one?" asked Sora.

"You might break yourself." Warned Seifer.

"Eh! Just shut up!!!" Namine told them on the microphone. When the music started, Namine started to sing.

"OMFG is that Nami?!" exclaimed Sora, as he spilled out the liquid from his mouth. "Unbelievable!!!"_…_

"Let's try **AiM**!!!"

"Sing **Sakamoto** too!!!"

"Put **Konna Yukari**!!!"

"What about **Yui**?! Let's try Yui!!!"

"Put them all together!!!" said the guys as they changed the music at the same time.

"Hey, I can't sing all of them in one time ne!!!" said Namine.

* * *

"C'mon!!! Let's go for more!!!" whined Sora as he tried to drag Kairi. 

"I'm tired, I'm going home now." Said Namine.

"Me too…" Kairi agreed, blushing.

"C'mon Kairi! I'll escort you home!!!" offered Namine.

"No, I'll do that!!!" interfered Sora.

"You don't have to…my house is only few blocks away…and it's still early…" said Kairi, blushing.

"Tomorrow is the deadline, so we don't know what might happen…" said Sora cautiously. _Azuhime would be begging!!! Mwahahaha!!!_

"Deadline?" Namine asked.

"Ah, nothing."

Namine turned to the other Grays. "Let's do our best tomorrow!!!!"

"Alright!!!" and with that, they all parted their ways in the middle of Shibuya.

"Kairi-chin, let's go." Sora said to Kairi.

He looked at the other way and saw the Black and White leader, looking at each other at the other end of the crowded street.

_Nigasa and Tsukamoto?! Talking?!_

_No…maybe it's just a coincidence…_

"Are you alright?" asked Kairi.

* * *

_I went to the bookstore…and now is late…oh well…no one's in the house…_

Before Namine could even know it, she was already thrown in to a cold, damp alley by a yakuza.

"Ouch!!! What was that for?!" she yelled. Then, one guy sat on top of her and pinned her to the ground. _Argh…how many times I got pinned?!_

"Be quiet! Or it'll be over soon…"

"We were told to do it so she doesn't go to school tomorrow, right?"

"You idiot!!! You weren't supposed to say that!!!"

"Oh…"

Her eyes widened.

"You guys aren't from my school!!! Who told you to do this?" she yelled.

"I told you to shut up!!!"

_This guys aren't ordinary at all!!!_

(A/N: For all the Riku and Namine parts, please imagine this as anime style—chibi, veins popping, pointy teeth when angry…big eyes and dot for the pupil… if you want it to get humorous)

"Nice position, monkey." Namine looked at the person to see who it was.

"Nigasa!!! **You baka**!!! You really want to win that you'll even** kill me**!!!"

A vein on Riku's head popped.

"Why the heck are you blaming me for?! I don't know these guys, okay? I just happen to pass you by," said Riku.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the yakuza.

"Get lost!!!"

"Well then monkey, since they want me out of their lives, I'll be leaving. Buh-bye!!!" Riku was about to leave but turned around for Namine's plea.

"You're actually leaving me here?!" said Namine. Riku bent down at her.

"So what do you want me to do? You are after all, _the bonde monkey __of the mountain_!" again with the arrogant face.

"Please help me Nigasa-sama!!! I'll do everything you say!!! Now, repeat!!!" taunted Riku.

"You idiot!!!" she spat.

"Bye then,"

"Wait!! Please help—" Namine was cut off when one of the guys hit Riku in the head.

"Haven't you heard?! You're in the way!!!"

_Uh-oh…this isn't very good…_ thought Namine.

Riku stood up with _the face _(the arrogance) and smiled at the guy. He then kicked him.

"Who do you think you are?! Take that!!!"

And of course, you know what happen…the others eventually attacked him…

_No wonder this idiot is the Black Leader…Tsukamoto is equivalent to him then…when he hit me, he wasn't using his full potential at all…if he did…I would've died…_

But also got pwned.

"DIE!!!"

When Riku was finally finished, he smiled widely. _The smile with the arrogance!!!_

"You…I am lost for words…Nigasa…" complimented Namine with a lopsided smile. A vein popped on his head. "Now you would do everything as I would say…you did promise…"

"I never made one, beh!!!"

"We have no idea who the hell you are…but you're in trouble!!!" another gang from the alleyway entrance blocked them through.

_I guess one of these losers called their fellows. _Thought Riku. And with that, the two started to run in full speed.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!!!"

"Why is this happening to me?! Are you sure you're not in that group?!" asked Namine while running.

"You baka!!! Why do you think I'm running with same speed as you, huh, monkey of the mountain?!" he retorted back.

"They're a yakuza that wants a name. If we get caught, we're so dead!!!" said Riku.

(A/N: please, imagine Riku and Namine running for their lives. Anime style...getting annoyed? XD)

The two stayed on an alley for a while and panted.

"Ack…" Riku bent down to comfort his ankle.

"Hey!!! Are you okay?!" asked Namine.

"It seems I ran too much…you should go on…"

"But—"

"Damnit just run!!" and Namine hesitantly did.

With a twist.

"Hey guys!!! Over here!!!" Namine teased the yakuza as she ran for her life.

"Catch me if you can!!!"

"Get her!!!"

It surprised Riku, who would stay for a while in the alley. "That idiot."

Few minutes later Namine got back with Riku. "I've lost them!"

"Idiot! You think I'm going to cry and thank you?!" retorted Riku.

"Don't misunderstand me!!! I hate you and I don't care WTF happens to you!" said Namine, making him annoyed.

"I don't wish to do this but you did help me…so I might as well pay you back."

She helped him stood up as he put one across her shoulders and her arm on his waist.

"Why do I have to get stuck with you like this?!" complained Riku.

"That's my line!!!" said Namine.

"Why would it be?!"

"Because it seemed that someone asked them from our school who doesn't like me very much. And I thought it was you because you always torture me!"

* * *

They were on Rainbow Bridge.

"Phew…you're so heavy!!!" said Namine.

"Hey Nigasa, why are you so keen about Tsukamoto?" asked Namine. _Wahhh?!_ Riku thought.

"You're trying to arouse him by using me!!!" Namine added.

"Because he himself annoys me."

"Then you should just ignore him!!!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Well, it's like when there's light there will always be darkness. When there's Tsukamoto, there will always be me."

"I've never seen you talk calmly before…" Namine complimented.

Suddenly, Riku threw Namine over the bridge, and also threw himself.

"Where are they? They were here a minute ago…" one of the yakuza wondered.

"Nigasa!!! You are crazy!!!" Namine shrieked after the yakuza left.

"I just owned your ass two times!!!" retorted Riku.

"But you could've at least told me you're going to throw me on the river!!!"

A few moments later they got out of the water, wet.

"What do we do now? We're soaking wet!!!" Namine complained.

_Annoying girl…_Riku thought.

* * *

The next day… 

Namine woke up, body aching.

"Oooh…that was painful…" she muttered, rubbing her head. "What time is it? Oh yeah…I got in a huge chaos with Nigasa…" she said to herself as she saw an arm across the bed.

She looked at the person beside her, lying in the bed. Shirtless.

She then looked at herself; she was wearing a white sleeping dress.

And then looked back at Riku.

"…"

_WTF IS GOING ON!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

* * *

What?! What is going on?!?! Did Namine and Riku _do it_?! HARHARHAR am so mean! You'll find out in the next chapter, but first, you have to review or this story will get dormant! Haha, am kidding! Peace out! 

Achii


	11. The Identity of a Sinking Heart

Author's Notes: Everyone...is just ubber NICE! Thanks to your support to this story!!! I accept critics, I guess it will make the story better!!! Guys, don't worry!!! The Roxas/Namine moments would be soon! I'm sorry if you guys think of Roxas as a cold-hearted bastard, but he will change!!! There's still a lot of chapters, so, there's time for their relationship to improve. Again, thanks for reviewing everyone!!! Dish 11 is served!

* * *

**Monochrome**

**The Identity of A Sinking Heart**

* * *

Character Profile: Shirunazawa Demyx

Riku's right hand.

* * *

_W…Wait a second!!! Why is he sleeping beside me?! And shirtless?! How did this happen?!?!_

Namine was hyperventilating.

_CALM DOWN, NAMINE!!! What really happened? Oh yeah…we got chased by a yakuza…and he threw me at the river…_

"_My relative's house is just few blocks away, if you want to go home you might catch a cold and get caught too," said Riku._

_Then…I took a shower first…and after that…I went to bed!!!_

She panicked more when Riku was finally awake. He gave her an 'I-hate-you-EVIL!' look. She sweat dropped. He got up to take a bath and he went out with a bottle of water—dressed but shirtless.

"Why are you here?!" he panicked. Namine sarcastically smiled. _Slow minded…_

"Oh yeah, yesterday…"

"Hey Nigasa, thanks for letting me stay here…just want to know…nothing happened right?" she nervously said.

He looked at her. "You're really wild when you sleep." _Annoying girl, putting her feet on my face!!!_

"And louder too." _Sleep talking, oh c'mon!!!_

Namine's world turned upside down.

"YOU JERK!!!" she shrieked as birds outside flew away.

She threw the table at him. "You echii!!! ECHII!!!" Namine yelled.

"I'M CALLING THE POLICE!!!" she threatened. Riku got annoyed, he threw the pillow at her face. "WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT TO YOU?! THEY CAN HARDLY TELL YOU'RE EVEN FEMALE!!!" he yelled back.

He then grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer.

"N-no!!! Please stop!!! Tsuya-chan!!!"

_Tsuyacha? A guy? _Riku thought.

"Oi! Stop right there!!!" A girl with long, dark hair and ruby red eyes said.

"To explain that idiot's antics,"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Riku retorted.

"Yesterday, after you took a bath, you slept on his bed wide. And after Riku took a bath, he kicked you off his bed and used the whole bed for himself. At dawn you got cold, so you crept to bed yourself and fallen asleep still." Said the girl with a cigarette.

"How dare you kick me?!"

"That's not the point!!!"

_But thank Kami nothing happened…whew!!!_

"Thank you for washing my clothes! Um…"

"I'm Tifa Lockhart, this idiot's good-for-nothing relative!" she introduced.

"I'm Takaishi Namine!" _She's beautiful!_ Namine thought.

"You guys have school, right?" Tifa reminded.

"Eh? Don't you go to school too?" Namine asked.

"Well, rarely." Tifa answered with a shrug.

"Ah!! The time!! Thank you very much!!!" she was on the way to door but remembered something.

"You keep that in mind, Nigasa!!!" said Namine, pointing an accusing finger on Riku, then shut the door.

He groaned.

* * *

"Is that your answer then?" asked Sora. Olette nodded. 

"Oh well…it's farewell for you now…"

"How can you be so sure I am Heartless? You don't have any proof." Sora laughed. He took out a piece of metal that was used to make a toy.

"Take a look at this, Azuhime-san. There's pink and white nail polish here. Common colours for French nails, ne? And guess what,"

* * *

"I'm gonna be late…" said Namine to herself. On front of her was Riku, who turned around to go back. _I'll skip classes…_

Namine smirked and whammed his head by her bag.

"Oi!! We're gonna be late!!!" she ran faster and he did too. "I'm gonna kill you for doing that!!!" he yelled.

* * *

"There's also a Azuhime Olette translated in French written in one of the wires. It couldn't be a coincident, can't it?" Said Sora. 

Olette glared at him. "Additionally, there's your dad works at Bandai Toy making company, right? Got that written one of the wires too." He added.

"This is a lie!!!"

"It's everyone's decisions."

"This is not worth it, addition of me myself on your side won't change, you know that, soon, Takaishi-san would know that too!!! I think…Takaishi would understand very well…" she said with a hesitant smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ouch!!! That hurts!!! Don't touch me!!!" a familiar voice said. The two brown heads turned to see Riku whacking Namine on the head. "Oi!!!"

"Ah, Nami, what's with you two?" Sora asked.

"Oi! Sora!!! Listen to this!!! This and that happened! I got the worst time with him!!!"

"How can you say that to your savior?!" complained Riku.

"You threw me in the river!!!"

The two unlikely pair walked through, as Riku kicked Namine on the butt.

"It seems that…you have dangerous friends." Said Sora, realizing something. She gasped.

(A/N: Remember the yakuza that went after Riku and Namine?)

"Didn't really imagine you, Azuhime, to hurt Namine directly. I thought Wada Kairi was the only target."

"What are you talking about?"

"At the exact moment of the bell, at the end of the 4th period, your identity will uncover in every computer screen of the school."

"WAIT! I said I didn't do anything!!!" cried Olette.

"Too late, you've made me angry."

* * *

Namine yawned and lazily looked at the computer screen. _One minute…til lunch time…_ She laid her head on the table. 

"Ei Nami, the teacher is looking!!!" whispered Sora as he intently looked at the clock.

3…2…1…

"Ah, sensei, what is this?!" asked a student.

"It must've been a virus!!!"

"Now, no one would touch anything!!!"

_What the…_Sora immediately stood up and walked out of the room.

"Eh? Sora?"

_Damnit…I thought he wouldn't interfere!!!_ He opened the door in one foot and saw him right there.

"A virus was triggered when my program started to function. You are the only one I know who could've pulled a stunt like that,"

"_Tsukamoto!"_

"I'm sorry, I seemed to bruise your pride." Roxas apologized as he lazily sat on the chair. The room was empty and quiet.

"What you did was pointless, unless you could kill me and shut my mouth." He added.

Angry, Sora glared at him.

"I'm going to the broadcasting room! I'm going to tell them everything right now!!!" threatened Sora.

"You will get caught. A reptile importer, clientele list of a pet shop, hacking the school's database…I know more." Threatened Roxas back.

"_I didn't screw up if that's what you think_. You just broke every computer." Said Sora.

"Not all of them."

"All right fine." Said Sora, sighing. He was getting on his nerves.

"Why did you defend her anyway? Did you know, she was going to finish off Takaishi Namine along with Nigasa Riku." He turned back, about to leave.

"Oh, whether you are Takaishi Namine's enemy or ally…"

"You guys were the ones who proclaimed the war."

"Aren't I, the enemy?" said Roxas.

"I heard you." And with that, Sora banged the door close.

_Argh!! So annoying!!! So he is serious about this match!! What a _

* * *

"Why did you…defend me? You don't think of anything of me." Said Olette as she leaned on the wall. 

"You used me, since you know my feelings…but that was okay…"

"Because I thought someday, you would turn to me…"

"I believed…I was the closest to you…but I was not…"

She then broke into tears as Roxas just blankly stared at her.

"I hate her!"

"As it is, I don't know what I might do to her…"

_**SLAM**_

Roxas had punched the wall, with only an inch away from her face.

"Next time you hurt Takaishi Namine,"

" He then left the room, as Olette slid down, sinking to the floor.

* * *

I dunno if you guys should be sad or happy about this... XD Will be updating soon!!! 

Achii


	12. Apathy

Author's Notes: hehe, dun worry, the other FF characters would come up too!!! Most of their roles will help the story give more detail about Riku and Roxas' relationship, and so as how Cloud, Aerith and Tifa would actually connect to each other!!! That will start at the next chapter! Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed!!!

* * *

**Monochrome**

**Apathy**

Character Profile: Kazenuchi Seifer 

The first ever Gray to resist the Kurasukuwa.

* * *

"_Next time you hurt Takaishi Namine,"_

_**"I will kill you."**_

Olette sank on the floor, just like a heart sinking in.

_It's all her fault…no matter how much I try…Tsukamoto can never be mine._

Next morning…

_It's December already…so I only have few months left til the deadline…_

"A lot sure had become Grays!!!"

"Ya! Seifer and his basketball buddies are doing a good job!!!" said Sora.

"Most of them are guys though…we need some more girls…" said Namine, as she saw Olette pass by.

"Ah!!! Azuhime-san! Azuhime-san!!!" she called out. Olette turned around and glared at her.

"Ah? That wasn't Azuhime-san!!!" said Namine, feeling gloomy.

_Hmm…what could've Tsukamoto told her…_ Sora thought.

_There might be some hope left for getting Olette in…_

"Nami…"

Sora put a hand on Namine's shoulder and smiled. "I can't do anything about it. The rest is up to you!"

"Eh?"

_I don't know what Sora's getting me into, but there must be a reason…_

She was peeping through Olette's classroom door, she was talking to a fellow White happily. She took a deep breath and entered in.

"Azuhime-san have you ever thought of being a Gray?" with that, she turned around with a very scary glare.

"Wahh I'm leaving!!!" Namine said, fleeing.

* * *

"This is the only thing I can think of!" Namine said, pointing a finger at Roxas. 

"What is it?"

Namine grabbed him by the arm and took Roxas at the back of the school.

"There's something wrong with Azuhime?" Roxas questioned.

"She…she looked at me, as if she wants to burn me alive. I can't think of anything that made her upset! I'm sorry, but the only reason I could think of…is you…"

"Everybody says that you don't concern yourself with others…but you tend to treat me nicely…Azuhime-san must've heard this and misunderstood about us…despite the fact that I hardly know you at all…" _Ooops…Bad Namine!!!_

"So, please explain it to her…"

"No." he flatly said.

"Why?!"

"Why don't you say it yourself?"

"But aren't you guys going out?"

Roxas, flabbergasted, stared at her.

"Er? We're not going out!!!"

"What about what Sora said?" Namine said, remembering Sora and the pinky.

"That's what others assume."

"Really? But neither of you are making a point of denying it, right? Then also, Azuhime-san likes you…" said Namine as a vein popped on Roxas' head.

"I don't want her to hate me…so please, do tell her…"

"You really are simpleminded!!!" retorted Roxas as a flower grew on Namine's head.

"Why?!"

"It takes all sorts for you to fit in this world. No matter how hard you try, you can't do it. There are really just some people who doesn't like you. The mere idea of you and getting everyone to like you is impossible." Said Roxas.

"But isn't it also normal wanting people you like to like you back? You can, if you can communicate with them properly…"

Roxas shook his head and turned around.

"You're a hypocrite. That's what annoys me about you."

* * *

"Hiya! How did it go?" asked Sora. Namine was still fed up. 

"What's with that poker face?! He's so annoying and thickheaded!!! We never talk that much, and plus the fact I can't even remember being childhood friends with him at all!!!" Namine ranted as she pulled her hair.

"ah…okay…"

_Though, Tsukamoto is our enemy…_

_He doesn't seem to be like one…_

_After all…he save me quite a few times now…_

_Even though there were times, _

_We disagree with each other._

_I thought, after this war, we could be friends._

_But it seems I need to work more on that._

"Well…so what I wanted to say is…I don't know why you're angry at me…it would be nice to get a comment from you…" Namine nervously explained as she played with her fingers. But instead, Olette turned around, her back facing her.

"About Tsukamoto and I, are you taking it seriously?! There's nothing between us! We're just friends when we were younger even if, I don't remember!" said Namine.

"Annoying…" Olette muttered.

"What?" Olette turned around with a very angry look at her face.

"I SAID YOU ARE ANNOYING!!! BY YOUR FACE, HEARING YOUR VOICE!!! IT MAKES ME SICK!!! GET OUT!!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!!! AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!" Olette fumed, attracting or should we say, distracting her fellow Whites and some of her admirers.

Namine got teary-eyed. "I—I'm sorry!!!" and she ran.

"Eh?! Is that Azuhime-san for real?!"

Sora, who was watching from afar, grinned. _Olette, has fallen._

Gloomy Namine was on the rooftop and was leaning herself on the railings.

"Azuhime-san hates me…" she told herself.

_I must've done something wrong, but never noticed it…_

"Hey," Namine looked beside her to see Olette.

"Do you have something you love so much that you would do anything for it? Even by putting someone in peril?" she asked. Namine didn't answer for a while, she was too shocked.

"WELL?!" Olette yelled.

"Ah!!! Uhmm…ano…yes?" she unsurely said.

Olette rolled her eyes.

"Hypocrite." _Wah! That's the second time I've been called for!!!_

"Well, that's because you don't care for something very much deeply to grasp on it." Said Olette.

"When I was nine, I was a victim of bullies."

"You?! Being bullied?!"

"Yes. It was because a very cute kid told me he likes me and a gang of girls just around my age…well, got jealous."

"_You are unforgivable!!!"_

"_You think you're so pretty!!!"_

_Then, someone whacked there heads by using a broom._

_It was Tsukamoto Roxas._

"_Ah!!! What was that for?!"_

"_Go away!!!"_

"He defended me from those bullies. And from that day on, I liked him." Said Olette, with hearts on her eyes. "Olette has fallen in love at once," she said like lovesick. Namine weirdly smiled.

"But then, I found out it was hopeless."

"_Why can't you take it?" whined a girl as she thrust the gift._

"_Megumi-chan has cooked for it especially for you!!"_

"_I said I don't want it." said Roxas._

_Normally, he would've been hated by girls. But then, because he treats every girl the same, Roxas just became popular for that._

_I gave him my chocolate._

"_Please, just accept it! Throw it away later!!! At home!!!" I told him as I gave him mine. I ran away._

"That was kind of mean…" said Namine.

"well, he has fear of germs…but I know he throws it away…just not in front of me…" said Olette blatantly.

"I even asked him out once, but he refused. I was heartbroken."

"But when we were both in the Student Council, we began to talk…as friends…"

"_Is Azuhime-san and Tsukamoto-san going out?"_

"_Aww…they do look cute together…"_

"_Roxas, am I bother being with you?" I asked._

"_I don't mind."_

"It's funny, how little words can make me feel. Though, I know there's really nothing going to happen between us…ever since I can remember, no one can open his heart." Narrated Olette. She looked at Namine with pain. "Not even you can."

Olette pulled away from the railings as she turned around to leave.

"Azuhime-san…I have one too." She turned around.

"There's really something I want badly, but I know, I can never have it. Mine maybe impossible, but yours are not!" encouraged Namine.

"You don't even know what you're saying!!!" snapped Olette.

"Eh, sorry!!!" Olette sighed as she got out of the roof top, suddenly meeting Roxas.

"I ate them, okay…" he said.

"I didn't throw them away…but…"

"I can never look at you like _that_. Sorry." He left her alone.

She burst into tears. "When you meant _like that_, you meant the way you look at _Takaishi_, right?! Liar!!! You could have never eaten it!!! It would be better if you hate me!!!"

The next day…

"I'm sorry Sora, but I really can't talk Azuhime-san in becoming a Gray, she's going a lot through…"

"It's okay, but, that was interesting…" said Sora with a wide grin. _Because she has fallen!!! HARHARHAR!!!_

"Takaishi-san!!!" Namine turned around to see Olette with a smile.

"Hi—woah!!! Azuhime-san!!!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning!!! I'm really sorry the way I acted yesterday, I was just in a bad mood!!! Sorry for bursting you out like that…" Olette apologized with a cute pout.

"Ooo!!! Azuhime-san is back to normal!!!" said Namine, shaking her hand. Sora sweat dropped.

"How can she satisfy herself when Azuhime herself told her to get lost…" wondered Sora. Then, Namine noticed something.

"Ah…Azuhime-san!!! In her normal clothes!!!" _She became a Gray!!!!!!_

"I hope we can get along!" said Olette.

"Sugoi, Azuhime-san! Sugoi!!!" teary-eyed Namine said, shaking the new Gray. "I'm gonna tell everyone!!!" Namine sped through.

Olette sighed as her smile dropped.

"Why did you change your mind?" Sora asked teasingly as the two of them walked together.

"It's not because you threatened me, but I chose to say…goodbye…to Tsukamoto …" Sora rolled her eyes.

"Ahkei."

"Are the Grays gonna be okay…with that simpleminded girl?"

"Ei, that's her good point, ne?"

"Ah…I guess so…"

* * *

The news spread easily and quickly. And made quite a few of commotions. 

"That idiot!!! What did she do?!" Hayner freaked.

"They got the Queen of Whites? That's something," said Riku.

"…" Roxas, could never care for her more.

* * *

You guys... are freakin awesome... so please review!!! 

Achii


	13. Black Motivation

Author's Notes: No I don't mind critiques as long as there's no flame with it. . The story is meant to be really confusing. You just have to figure it out by yourself. With my own twists. Yes, the characters are OOC, I am aware of that but I am actually doing this on purpose, I really like the Namine in this story, and so as Sora's and Kairi's and Riku's!!! Generally, I don't think it's wrong to make them OOC.

I guess, you just have to take all sorts of it to figure out the twists here. There are scenes that seems to be pointless, but it would make sense once it is mentioned to the future chapters and its connection with it. I'm actually starting a new writing style with this story.

Starting this chapter, I would give my twists so the other characters can finally come out. Now, please expect Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa and Axel to have major roles from now on, and so as **Tetsuya Nomura**. Anyway, other Org. XIII such as Larxene, would also play an important role!!! And btw, Olette won't have a lot of scenes now. In this chapter and some of the future, it would mostly center on the Blacks and Roxas' awaited relationship with Namine and—Riku and Cloud's connection to each other.

* * *

**Monochrome**

**Black Motivation**

Character Profile: Fugarisame Hayner

Roxas' annoying conscience

* * *

"Hmmm…" Namine woke up and scented the aroma of pancakes… She stood up from her bed and went to the kitchen, finally seeing her long lost uncle. _Well…that's what I at least think…_

"Hey, breakfast is served!!!" Tetsuya said in a pink apron.

"Tsuya-chan!!!" Namine cried and punched his shoulder.

"Oi, what is it?"

"You! You haven't even phoned after quickly vanishing!!!"

"Oooh…were you that lonely? Gomen, gomen…" he apologized. But she frowned.

"Of course I am!!!" she snapped. He wondered to himself if he fed Namine right. _Was it in the video games then? That kingdom hearts sure made her teary-eyed… This is such a strange reaction._

He slyly smiled and patted her head. "Have you been sleeping on other people's beds?" he kidded. Namine stiffened._ Ack…Nigasa…_

"You are so not funny." She sternly gazed at him.

"Okay fine…anyway, we'll find a remedy for your problems. Whatever those are." He said, putting her sunny side up and pancakes on a plate.

"Ah! Tsuya-chan, I also want to ask you about my memories of the past, there's so much I wanted to ask you!!!" she exclaimed. He stiffened more.

"So, come home early, okay?" Namine said.

"Ah…Tsuya-chan, I need to go…the people at SE were looking for you by the way."

"Okay, ja! See you." Namine left, and he let out a defeated sigh.

"This is not good, maybe I should run away," he said to himself. He went to his room and got out an old box. He opened it there were photographs of Namine's mother, and most importantly, Tsukamoto Roxas. "Ack, one-chan, your daughter is hardheaded as you!!!" said Tetsuya to a photo.

"But I think…it's still early for her to know…"

* * *

"I'm so happy!!!" _Tsuya-chan is back home!!!_ Namine twirled around the streets of Shibuya.

* * *

"This is just great! You actually got Azuhime-san!!!" cheered Seifer.

"Yeah! We actually got 30 today!!!" said Kairi.

"Honestly, I don't remember doing anything at all! Azuhime-san just joined in!!!" Namine said.

"I sympathize our leader's simple mind." Taunted Sora.

"Am I really that simpleminded…" Namine wondered.

"Hey guys! What's up?" It was Olette.

"Ah! Azuhime-san! We're having a meeting! Come and join us!" offered Namine. Olette looked at Kairi and Namine starry-eyed. Sora smirked as Olette sat beside him.

"You do know that I don't care for the revolution! I'd rather not have you guys as my partner!" she hissed at him.

"Oh! I see! You are just great!!!" said Sora out loud.

"What is it?" Namine asked.

"You're going to help us increase more Grays, right, Azuhime-chan???" said Sora. He smirked mentally. Olette got shocked and gloomy. "Azuhime has a lot of fans, besides, I have already finished my work!!!" said Sora.

"Really Azuhime-san?! You would help us right?" everyone got starry-eyed.

"We're counting on you!!!"

"Leave it to me…" Olette hesitantly said with a vein popping on her head. "Someday, I'm gonna put a burning toy in your bag," she menacingly told to Sora.

"Awww…" was Sora's reply.

Namine noticed Kairi fidgety and quiet.

"Kairi, are you okay?"  
"Huh, I'm fine!!!"

_Oh really…_

"Well, we have 126 students on our side! If we keep this strategy we'll win for sure!!!" said Rai.

"Hmm…okay. This month, I wan to increase some girls," said Namine. There were only few of them, she can count.

"When the 3rd term starts, the seniors are preparing for the finals so they won't come often, this would be harder. We'll hear our plans to Sora."

"Okay." Namine took a seat and Sora took the spotlight.

"For us to increase the number of female students, I've gathered the list of girls who have gained some sort of specialty and name. I also listed some of their 411s and how to deal with them—"

"Excuse me, but what are we going to do about the main reason girls aren't willing to join us?" Asked Wakka.

"I'm talking about the bullying, most of the girls put this reason on so they can't get hurt." He added.

"Oh…I see." Said Namine, pondering.

"I thought of a solution for this," said Sora.

"First we have to take on the boss of the girls' bullying group,"

"Oh, her." Said Seifer.

"She should be…" said Olette.

"If we don't get rid of her…" said Kairi.

"Who are you guys talking about? Who is she?" Namine asked.

"Ack, one of the gray eliminating groups, known as 'Cho'." Said Sora.

Namine rolled her eyes. "Another one?! Gimme a cookie!"

"But we'll have to leave that problem in the meantime."

"Are you sure, that Cho is dangerous as such?" Namine asked.

"Sshh!!! You're so noisy!!!" warned Sora.

"Okay so I guess it is…"

"Heartless and Kurasukuwa moved for their group's sake. However, Cho is different. She can't resist bullying others for fun."

_Hmm…what's that noise?_ Kairi thought as she went inside the classroom.

She saw the tables turned, and her bag opened. She quickly ran to it. _I can't tell Nami…it'll just bother her!!! _Her books were scattered and torn apart, her stuff were scattered everywhere.

"How are we supposed to confront this Cho? With that kind of personality…"

* * *

"To counterattack, we need to have an ally, someone to back us up, we're going to that person now." Said Sora as he led the walking on the hallways. 

"Who?! Is he stronger than the gangsters?!" asked Namine excitedly.

"Aerith Gainsborough." Namine stopped for a while and looked at Sora. _Aerith…that's a girl's name!!! But more over…I think I heard that name before…_

"Oi, it's one of the Kurasukuwa! Cloud Strife!" Sora pointed to the other side of the building. _Ah…that reminds me…_

"Ah! Strife-san! Have you thought about joining the Grays?" Namine yelled at the other side of the building, spotting the spiky blonde senior. The Black glared at her and ignored her.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood."

"What do you want about Strife?" came a voice behind them.

Namine turned around to see Riku's annoying face.

"Ack! It's you…" A vein popped in his head and whacked her.

"What was that for you airhead?!" Namine kicked him on the shin.

_Oooh…look at them, bonding._ Sora thought.

Right in the middle of Namine and Riku's brawl/catfight in the hallway, Cloud came out of nowhere. "Nigasa, Takaishi, there's strange people waiting for you outside. And they're yelling to 'get Nigasa and Takaishi to come out'. Done something stupid lately?" Cloud mocked.

"Huh?" the two of them looked at the window to see the yakuza that were chasing them few weeks ago.

"Don't get cocky, Nigasa," Cloud warned, making Riku tick off.

"This yakuza has their own violent background, they're pretty much, dangerous. I don't know what Takaishi's in for. Surprised, that they came all the way here to the school. Did you two gotten some sort of trouble?" The senior asked.

Riku rolled his eyes, his pride, plunging. "Sort of…"

"This is your entire fault! Getting annoyed over a little thing!!!" Namine accused the silver haired.

"How dare you say that to the one who saved you!!!"

"Are these the people who attacked you few weeks ago, Nami?" Sora asked, but he was completely ignored._ Hm…that means they're gone for revenge for Nigasa…Azuhime can't get blamed for this anymore…_

"Will you two quit it?" said Cloud as he kicked Riku.

"Hmph. If they want a fight, I'll give them one!" said Riku, with furious eyes in anime-style, his fists meeting each other. Cloud laughed with the cold eyes. "And I thought you grew up."

"Nigasa-san!!! Are you sure about this?!" the other Blacks worried.

"Shut up! I can't lose my pride!" said the egomaniac.

"This has nothing to do with you guys, so back off!"

"No way! They've got weapons!" Namine disagreed.

"Bring whatever they want I don—" Sora whacked Riku on the head with a baseball bat. He collapsed. And suddenly, Sora whacked Cloud too.

Namine stared at him disbelief as a flower grew on her head.

"Why did you hit him?"

"We need to make him Gray! With him, girls would line up joining our side!!!" answered Sora with a big smile.

"Rope please!" yelled Sora.

* * *

"What does the current situation concern about me?" asked Cloud, sweat dropping, who was tied on the pillar of the computer room. 

"Takaishi! Don't think you'll get away tying me up like this!!!" threatened Riku with pointy teeth.

"You be quiet!!!" Sora put on a masking tape on Riku's large mouth.

"We don't care what happens to you, but those people want out leader too. So we won't let you do anything stupid!!!" said Sora.

"I actually enjoy seeing you like this, Nigasa!" teased Namine.

"Hm…this is getting boring, what do you think we should do?" asked Seifer.

"Hmm…right now, we need to get Aerith Gainsborough to help us."

"But Sora! She's a girl!!!" protested Namine.

"Don't underestimate her, Nami. She can scare these hooligans away." Replied Sora.

"You actually think she'll help you…" muttered Cloud under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Sora asked as a flower grew on his head.

"Nothing…"

"Right, but I don't think she'll be at help…" said Seifer.

"Yeah…"

"Hm…Aerith Gainsborough…why is it familiar?" Namine wondered.

_**Aerith Gainsborough**_

_Inoue Axel_

_Kisaragi Yuffie (A/N: I changed it ok?)_

_Selphie Tilmitt_

_Orikaede Tidus_

"Ah she was first on the list! One of the five original Grays!!!"

"Yup!"

"Hey Kazenuchi-san, I saw Gainsborough today," said Rai, who passed by.

"She came to school today!?"

"Yah! I was really surprised to see her come! She rarely does!"

"Well, that's our cue!!!" and Sora and the others ran off.

Namine felt left out, and she never wanted to get stuck with two Blacks.

"Ei!!! Wait for me!!!" she followed behind.

And the two Blacks were alone.

Cloud lazily grinned at Riku, who glared at him. "It seems she's back."

* * *

"I wonder what kind of girl Gainsborough is…" Namine wondered. She then heard melody coming from the music room. _That's nice… _She entered the room. There was senior playing the piano. She had long light brown hair tied in a ponytail and vibrant green eyes. 

"Excuse me, but is Aerith Gainsborough here?" she asked. The senior looked at her and then went back to playing. "Please take seat."

"Huh?"

"Questions after I finish playing."

"Ah…okay." Namine sat on an empty chair. _She's beautiful…_She looked at her clothes to see whether she was a Black or a White. _Wah! A Gray!!!_

She closed her eyes and felt the music. _This piece…makes me nostalgic…it remembers me a lot of my past…_ unaware, she started crying. _I'm sorry I can't remember you, Kairi. I'm sorry, I can't remember you too, Roxas._

Once the music stopped, the girl was shocked to see her crying.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

Namine opened her eyes to realize that the piece was already finished. She wiped her eyes.

"Ah! That music you played! It's so nice! It makes me happy and sad at the same time! Who's piece is that?" she enthusiastically asked.

The girl blushed. "…I composed it."

"Really?! That's so awesome!!! You are so great! And your playing of the piano is excellent!" she praised. The girl blushed again.

"Thanks." She then turned to the blonde.

"So, what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"You want something from me, right?"

"Ah! I'm looking for someone! Her name is Aerith Gainsborough!" Namine replied. She was flattered but showed no interest.

"…I am Aerith Gainsborough."

Namine stared at her, her jaw hit the floor.

* * *

An OOC Aerith, that's for sure. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! I actually think, Takaishi Namine is sounds uber cool!!! 

Anyway, that's it for now and please review!!!

Achii


	14. Connection

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter!!! Anyway, I was again making another fanfiction…jeez ideas are just coming up in my head!!!

* * *

**Monochrome**

**Black Motivation: Connection**

Character Profile: Tifa Lockhart

A senior who rarely goes to school, and so as a relative of Riku who seems to know a lot about him

* * *

_So…this beautiful girl is Aerith Gainsborough, whom all the gangsters are afraid of…I wonder why…she's also one of the five original Grays._

"Ah…with impressions, I thought you would be tougher in the outside…" Namine sheepishly said. "Well, that's just what people assume." the brunette answered nonchalantly.

"Ojyou! I'll escort you home, there's huge commotion outside." Said the redhead which Namine seemed to know, entered the music room.

"Oi! The little girl Takaishi! Long time no see!" said Axel.

"You know this girl?" asked Aerith.

"Yah! She's the transfer student who became the Gray Leader!" said Axel.

"I haven't seen you for like…months, Inoue-san!" Namine, told Axel. He sheepishly smiled.

"That's because I need to take care of ojyou!" he replied and smiled at the brunette.

"Stop calling me that, you _annoying little thing_. I am a year older than you." Said Aerith bitterly.

"Aww…but if something happens to you, the boss would eat my head!!!" Axel said as he took out a pack of cigarettes.

Namine quickly grabbed it.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" the redhead complained.

"This is a school that's what it is!"

"Give it back to me." He said sternly. _His expression…is definitely not normal… _thought the blonde.

Namine was about to give it back, but then dropped it on the floor and she stepped on it. A vein popped on his head.

"Oops! I stepped on it!!!!" she exclaimed playfully. Axel's angry expression turned into a childish one. "Why, you're the first girl who made her point clear to me! I like you, little one!!!" he said, patting her head. "Oooh, let's be friends, Nami-chan!!!" _He's so weird…_

Aerith rolled her eyes.

"Eri-chan!!!" someone in a ninja costume entered the room.

"Wah! Another Gray!" Namine squealed again.

"What? Axel, who is the blonde?" asked the ninja-looking girl.

"Nami-chan, this is Kisaragi Yuffie! She's also one of ojyou's friends!!!" said Axel.

"Hi Nami-chan, it's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too…?"

"Eri-chan seems to be finished playing the piano!!!" Yuffie said, taunting Aerith.

"Nami-chan, do you know that Eri-chan is afraid of spiders?" whispered Yuffie to Namine's ear.

"Sssh! Quiet Yuffie-chan! Ojyou can hear you!!!" warned Axel.

Aerith rolled her eyes.

"WAAHH!!!" the blonde shrieked at the sudden.

"What is it?!" Axel panicked.

"I just remember!!! Inoue Axel is also on the list, and so as Kisaragi Yuffie!!! That means…you're one of the five original Grays!!!" Namine squealed.

_Eh, original?_ Yuffie thought.

"I see…those guys were out there for you. I thought it had something to do with us again…" said Axel who peeped at the window.

"I know what's going on this campus, but I have no intention to get dragged in." said Aerith as she stood from her seat.

"Huh? Why?! I know I'm making a huge request. You are not involved with it at all. But because you have that kind of power, you could get rid of those guys!" Namine convinced. "If I was the only one involved, it'll be okay. But I can't. There are other people. I want to help him, but I'm powerless to do that." She added.

"If you think begging would do the job for Eri-chan, think again! If Eri-chan would help you, what would she profit?" asked Yuffie.

Namine shrunk. "Nothing…" she muttered. "But…I can promise you, that if you need help, I'll be there!!!" Namine added.

Aerith sighed and turned around to leave.

"I think it would be best…for you to not to get involve with me." She said in melancholy.

"Why?!"

* * *

"Darn it they're still not coming out?!" one of the yakuza members said. 

"Someone should go in!!!"

"Oi, Eri-chan, there's really going to be bloody blood…" said Yuffie as she and Axel looked back at the school.

"Ojyou is so cold…" commented Axel.

"It seems that Nami-chan came asking for your help, without knowing **who you really are**," he added. Aerith glanced at him.

"I am surprised as well."

* * *

"What do you mean _she left_?!" 

"Why didn't you hold her back?" Sora added. Namine shrunk.

"Ano…I thought it wasn't even right to get her involved in our own problem…" she sheepishly said.

"So, I'm going to talk with them and ask what they want from me!!!" she said on the way to the door. "You can't do that!" said Sora and whacked Namine with the bat.

"Yo, rope please!!!"

* * *

"Why am I also tied up?!" screamed Namine, who was tied up beside Riku. "SORA! You don't think you can get away with this!!!" 

"You are whiny…" suddenly said the senior, who was also tied up from the last chapter.

"Watch who you're talking to you **dumb blonde**!!!" retorted Namine.

"Look who's talking," Cloud snapped at the other blonde. She shrunk again.

"Nami, you know I like you, so please stop tempting me to whack your head!!!" Sora grabbed his bag. "I'm going out. Kazenuchi-san, watch these three." And Sora left the building.

"It seems like they're not going to leave. We have to stay here overnight." Said Wakka.

"Eh?! No way!!! I barely saw Tsuya-chan today…now he's finally back…" said Namine who was close to tears.

_Oooh…so Tsuyacha… is a person…_ thought Riku. "I get it," (A/N: Riku mistakes it as 'Tsuyacha')

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Hey are they really intending me here tied up til morning?" asked Riku.

"It can't be helped! Because everyone knows it's a disaster once your rope got untied!" replied Namine. Riku sighed. "It really doesn't matter if you beat up the minors…just make sure you own the boss…it leaves them frightened of you so they won't seek revenge. Even by means of stabbing each other on the back." said Riku.

_This guy…is one violent child…_ "I don't think you'll be untied soon…" said Namine.

He glared at her.

"You know, I do feel sorry…" said Namine as he turned to look at her.

"Because you saved me, you have to be here…in fact, you have nothing to do with this…and I haven't even thanked you…" _This is harder than I thought!!!_ She thought.

"So, I'm sorry…and thank you…" the blonde ended.

Riku grunted. "Stop saying that you idiot! You're getting cheesy!!!" he told her, blushing. "Awww…and I thought you are purely ugly because you hit me! But you're cute too!!!" teased Namine.

"Stop being modest and show your true hideous form, Nigasa." Said Cloud.

"Just because your love life got screwed that doesn't mean you can screw mine!!!" yelled Riku.

"Wah! Have you been listening?!" freaked Namine. Cloud sweat dropped.

"I am just right here…"

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, _Hayase_?" Sora was bowing to Aerith at their uber big house—mansion. 

"With your wasted intelligence, getting rid of those guys is a piece of cake," she said.

"If I had time I would do that!" retorted Sora. "The whole school is surrounded by the enemy, of all the people I know, you're the only one I can depend on!!!"

"Because I am the daughter of this family…so everyone fears me…" she said.

"Am I right? You know a lot hates this family…and yet you still ask for my help…" she playfully and half seriously said.

Sora looked up. "Please! I know this is really none of your business, but…you're the only one I know who could settle this down!" he bowed again.

"Is that so…then…would you leave a finger behind?" she asked. Sora shrunk. "What?!"

Axel got on his back with a blade. "Ojyou is a meanie!!!" teased Axel.

"Hehe, if you were missing a finger, you'll have a hard time with the computer!!!" said Yuffie playfully as she sat on front of him. Sora shrunk.

"Fine! I'll do it for Nami!" said Sora. Aerith was stunned by his courage. _Maybe…I'm going to make an exception… _Aerith thought.

* * *

"Damnit, I can't escape from the windows…" _and Kazenuchi-san is standing outside on guard!_ Thought Namine inside the cubicle. 

Riku however was still tied up on the air conditioner. "Pfft…this is unfair…" Riku looked at Cloud, who was busy untying himself. Cloud got up without a word. "Hey! Untie me too!!!" said Riku. He just glanced at him and exited the room. He sighed. _How long is that monkey taking in?!_ Just then, he saw a silhouette of a man on the door. It opened to reveal the White leader.

* * *

"Ah! Sora, you're back! Where did you go?" Namine saw him tiredly walking. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. "I'm tired…for convincing a pretty girl like her…" said Sora with another sigh. Namine looked up to see they got company. 

"Yeah right. You probably had it calculated that I wouldn't have done it for real." Aerith said. "Ah! Aerith-san!!!" greeted Namine. _Since when did I give her permission to call me like that? _She thought.

"Ojyou is so generous!!!" said Axel.

"Shut up! You didn't have to come along!" snapped Aerith.

"Your father will kill me!"

"I have to come too!!!" said Yuffie.

"You have no point to be right here, Yuffie." Said Aerith.

"I know! I just want to see Nami-chan again!!!"

"You're going to help us…I'm so glad!!!" cheered Namine. "Oh, and by the way, why does Aerith-san have such powers?" she asked.

"I have none myself." She answered. "Do you know what the Cetra Mafia is?" she asked.

"Eh…it's one of the largest Japanese mafia with thousands of members led by Sephiroth…Eh?!" she looked at the girl bewildered.

"I'm the daughter of the group's leader." Aerith finished.

"So…that's why they're Grays without getting bullied…the fact Aerith-san is the daughter of the largest Japanese gang…and Axel-san and Yuffie-san are members of it…" Namine thought out loud.

"Yuffie-chan is the head of the South, while I, Inoue Axel, owns this territory, the North of Japan!!!" said Axel with a proud smile.

"Aerith-san! Thank you for coming! I hope we can be friends!!!" said Namine as she held her hand to her. "If you're in trouble, I'll help you!" Aerith blushed.

"Friends with me?"

"Yeah! Is it wrong?" Namine asked.

"Weird. Normally, people would stay away from me."

"Well, I don't think that matters! You can create a beautiful melody, I don't think it can be that bad!!!" Aerith just blushed more.

"Haha! Eri-chan is blushing!!!" taunted Yuffie.

"This is my first time seeing her like this!!!" said Axel playfully. Aerith recovered with her blushing. "I don't have time for cozy relationship…"

"TAKAISHI-SAN! STRIFE AND NIGASA ARE GONE!!!" yelled Wakka.

"Nigasa? Strife…?" Aerith muttered.

"WHAT?! They were here just few minutes ago!!!" said Namine back as they hastily ran to the room.

"He tore the ropes?!" exclaimed Sora.

"He sure is strong…" wondered Namine.

"Where's Cloud?!"

"Aw who cares? We're going to make him Gray right after we finish this!!!" However, Aerith and her company seem to didn't care about this, but instead, the two hypers teased the brunette.

"Oooh...Eri-chan is blushing!!!!" taunted Yuffie.  
"Well this is your chance to make up with him, ojyou!!!" cheered Axel.

"_HAYASE!!!_ I didn't hear that Strife was in this!" yelled Aerith to Sora, ignoring the two. "But he isn't…we were just forcing him to be a Gray…" a scared Sora explained.

"And what does Nigasa have to do with this?" the female brunette fumed.

"Eh…" and the male brunette stuttered. Aerith turned her heels to leave. "I'm going home,"

"Wait!!! Don't!!!"

"How come…this is completely…wondering…" said Namine to herself. _Cloud's rope looked as if he tore it…but…Riku's has been…cut by a knife. _"It's different!" exclaimed Seifer.

"The two of them must've had their own escape plans…" said Wakka.

"It can't be the Blacks because Nigasa Riku made all of them to leave…"

Sora however, was ruffling on some indoor plant. "I knew it!" he said as he took out a hidden video camera.

"I hid a video camera!" said Sora proudly to himself.

"Woah…that's…smart…" said Namine. "But we have to leave that later! Nigasa is in trouble!" she continued as she ran downstairs to the school grounds. She found Cloud wondering on the hallways.

"Cloud! Where's Nigasa?!" Namine panicked as she clutched on the other blonde's shirt.

He sympathetically looked at her. "You're too late."

She spotted Riku alone, face to face with the gang.

**"RIKU!!!"**

* * *

"_Hello, is this the police headquarters?"_

"_There is some idiot here causing violence on front of Gakuen Tasogare."_

"_Please arrest him."_

He stared at his mobile phone as the call ended.

"My sympathies,"

"Riku."

* * *

There, I hope you liked this...

Achii


	15. Underneath the Violence

Author's Notes: Yeep, Roxas would be an important person in this story!!! Just not today :P you guys thought it was Cloud who set Riku up?! (snickers) I won't give anything but this chapter!!!!

* * *

**Monochrome**

**Underneath The Violence**

Character Profile: Aerith Gainsborough

A senior, Daughter of the Cetra Mafia leader and one of the five original Grays. She seems to know a lot about the Monochrome system.

* * *

The fight had started as Riku swung his fist to the leader. "Nigasa!!!" she yelled out as she carelessly went in the fighting scene. 

"_It really doesn't matter if you beat up the minors…just make sure you own the boss…it leaves them frightened of you so they won't seek revenge. Even by means of stabbing each other on the back."_

_I was all confused…_

"Idiot! Get out of here!!! Hayase! Take this monkey out!" yelled Riku as he thrust Namine to Sora.

_Why would Riku risk himself for this…?_

"Argh! I begged Aerith-san for nothing!!!" whined Sora gloomily as Aerith watched fight.

_I don't know…_

"Please! Don't fight anymore!!!" said Namine as she held Riku back. He shoved her away and punched another stranger.

_But…_

"Hehe! I knew it! I need practice for physical fitness to be a Keyblade Master!!!" said Sora as he joined in.

_It was my fault he was here at the start._

"Ooh!!! Eri-chan! Is it okay for me to join?!" Yuffie asked to Aerith, starry-eyed as she watched the huge commotion from a little distance.

"No. We're going home." She replied.

"Ooh…Ojyou, you're no fun…" taunted Axel.

"If you two keep this up I'm leaving you both." She nonchalantly threatened as she turned around to leave. The two followed her.

Then they saw two police cars. "Eh…isn't it too fast that the cops arrived?" wondered Yuffie as they looked at the scene. "Yeah…someone must've phoned it, no doubt." Agreed Axel.

"**His** anger was controlled to put Nigasa in danger. What happened can't be undone." Said Aerith, as they watched Nigasa Riku and the whole gang getting cuffed.

* * *

"So, what happened to Nigasa?" 

"_He will be put on a cell."_

"Well that's sad."

"_However, we moved him on the hospital first."_

He snickered as he pressed the end call. "Now, no one gets in the way."

* * *

"What happened to him now? Is he going to get on family court? Juvenile detention?" asked Seifer. 

"No…they just sent him to the hospital…" answered Sora.

_This is my entire fault. If he wasn't involved with me, he wouldn't have gotten this far!_ Thought Namine.

"Sora, show me the video." Said Namine. Sora did as what she said. He switched the power on as they other Grays gathered to watch.

"Sora, why did you put on a video cam anyway?" Namine asked.

"I figured the guys might break in when we're gone. And if they did, we might use it." said Sora.

"Based on the timing arrival of the police, there's no mistake that whoever released Nigasa called the cops." Said Sora as they watched the video intently.

There was Riku, tied. He then got shocked.

"Someone came in the room!!!"

And then, the unexpectedly, Roxas was there. In the video.

"Tsukamoto! Hey…why's there no sound?!" Namine asked as she saw their lips move but no voice was heard. Sora looked at the video cam. "The volume is broken…" and they all sweat dropped and got gloomy.

"Useless…" said Seifer.

"Ah! He pulled out a knife!" exclaimed Wakka, pointing at the video.

Roxas was untying Riku.

"What?! Hey!!! He's giving him the knife!!!" Namine said hysterically as she watched the video.

"Is he stupid?! He's giving a knife to a violent maniac!!!" panicked Seifer.

"Was he using a knife?" asked Sora.

"No, bare-handed." _I think_. Answered Wakka.

"Whew…I thought he had no sense…" _But why would Tsukamoto know this? Unless he was still in school. _Thought Sora.

"The Student Council office was open and the lights were on."

"Is he still at school?"

_Or maybe…the night we went to the karaoke bar…wasn't just the coincidence I've expected…_ "Hey guys, can you not tell this to Tsukamoto yet? There's something I want to look into," said Sora.

"Too late." Said Seifer.

"Takaishi just ran off." Added Wakka.

_**NOOOO!!!! **_Sora thought frantically. A vein popped on his head as he animatedly cried.

* * *

"Why did you untie Nigasa?!" Namine demanded as she burst open the door. 

Roxas stared at her. "What are you talking about?" Namine glared at him.

"Stop it! You do know what I am talking about! We caught it on video!" Roxas was stunned but didn't show he was.

"You were the one who reported the fight too!"

He stood up from his seat. "Video huh…"

"I didn't notice that." He then smirked at her. "Well, I guess it's open then. My relationship with him… our deal too."

"What deal?" Namine asked.

"You saw the video, right?"

"The sounds were broken, so we can't here anything…" Namine sheepishly said. Roxas turned around to face the window as he covered his mouth. _What kind of video cam is that…_

"Er…never mind." He turned around to face her again. With hands on his pockets, he was half-serious and sarcastic. "If a tied person is on front of you, you would help them, right?"

"No way! Then why did you hand him a knife?! You knew something would happen!!!" Namine accused.

He smirked again and sat on the computer chair. (A/N: you know what I mean…--;)

"It's surprising…because you're blaming me for this." Said Roxas with a sarcastic smile.

"I just got rid of an obstacle for you. Now he won't be able to go to school for a while, if he's gone, it would be easier for you to win, right?" he added

_What's he getting at? Wait… _Namine looked at her shoes.

"Are you saying that…you did this for me…?" Namine asked, looking back. Roxas tilted his head at his side. "And if I did?" She was flattered for a while, but then… _that's not the whole point of getting someone into peril!_

Namine grabbed him by the collar as they looked at each other face to face. "Look at someone who's talking to you!"

_Eh…what's this?_

"_Look at someone who's talking to you!!!"_

_I remember myself…saying the exact same thing…_

_To the same person…_

_Just when I was younger…_

She stared at him disbelief for a while, eyes wide open, and so was he. "Huh? Didn't I…say the exact same thing to you before?" she asked.

"Oi, Nami, let's go," Namine turned around to see Sora leaning on the doorframe. "You're not gonna get any profit from him anyway…" said Sora as he glared at the White. Namine stared at him for a while and pulled away from him. She turned around to leave, but then, cocked her head.

"If Nigasa had stabbed anyone, or himself…" warned Namine. "I would have never forgiven you." She finished. With that, she turned around to leave the room to Sora.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're planning." Said Sora. "But I know one thing for sure. To say that Takaishi Namine as your enemy…isn't what you really feel."

"Why do you think of that?" Asked Roxas coldly.

"Simple. Because you're powerless once you've shown emotion. In order for you to protect Takaishi Namine, you knelt down to Nigasa. When I did the same thing, I understood." snapped Sora.

Roxas was stunned at the boy's words. He was really intelligent.

"I don't plan on losing for her heart," He weirdly looked at the brunette. But Roxas fully well know his point. "What are you getting at?"

Sora sighed and glared at him. "What I mean is, if you don't make a move now, Takaishi Namine will be mine."

"And how are you sure of yourself for that?"

Sora smirked. "Distance yourself away again and you're pwned."

* * *

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

_**Nigasa Riku from Class 8-D**_

_Is hereby suspended for one week- The Principal_

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"Ah…" Namine stared at the bulletin board. _He really got in trouble…_

"You don't have to feel responsible for him. He's an idiot to begin with." Said Aerith flatly with her arms folded across her chest. "He's gotten trouble enough ever since he was in the elementary."

"Ah…ano, Aerith-san, do you know Nigasa?" asked Namine cautiously. Aerith grunted as she annoyingly stared at the ceiling. "He certainly got the influence of Strife, that guy seems to look up to him ever since he was still young." The brunette vented.

_Okay…what was she getting at? _Namine keenly thought. "Ah…you know Cloud Strife too?"

And this time, Aerith got more pissed. "We were in the same class when we were freshmen, back then, he was stupid, annoying and a pain in the ass! Even now he still hasn't changed at all." Ranted Aerith.

"Aerith-san…you hate them do you?"

"I always see them together when we were in middle school. So, yes. Hearing those two Black bakas names' makes me sick."

_Wow…Aerith-san has some nerves…if that was her point, maybe Strife-san was worst than Nigasa. Speaking…of Cloud-san…I never got to invite him to be a Gray…and he got away!!! _

"But I was relieved then…I thought he might be expelled." Said Namine.

"If only it was true…" said Aerith.

_Confirmed, she really hates Nigasa._

The two walked together to who-knows-where.

"I heard about your plans to reform the school from Hayase, he asked me for my help for the 'Cho Destruction Plan'." Said Aerith as they turned to another corridor. "…but…I don't really care at things like that. I have no intention of helping." She added.

"It's okay if you feel that way," said Namine. "If I were in your shoes with certain conditions with my family, that won't be helpful too, I guess."

"But, I want to be friends with you, Aerith-san," said Namine with a smile.

"Didn't I tell you that it's better that you're not involved with me?" reminded Aerith.

"If you're worried about your family, I don't really care at all…"

"I don't need friends. You'll only get depressed." With that, Aerith left the blonde alone in the hallway, teary-eyed.

"Ah…ojyou…you're not being honest…" came a voice from behind. It was Axel.

"Ah, Axel-san!"

"You avoid people so they don't get hurt…you're just hurting yourself…Nami-chan wants to befriends with ojyou, and doesn't care about her family. Honestly Nami-chan, I think she was happy hearing that." Said Axel as he watched her walk away.

"Though, she would never let it show…if you would nag her about the friendship thing, she might admit it herself!!!" he encouraged to her.

"That's nice!" she chirped.

"Okay Nami…I'm gonna tell you a super duper secret about ojyou…" whispered Axel.

"Oooh, what is it?!" she exclaimed quietly.

"The reason why ojyou hates Cloud Strife is…"

"They dated each other in middle school."

"Are you frickin' serious?!" Namine hollered in shock. "Just three days though," continued the sneaky Axel.

"The reason why she also hates Nigasa Riku is…" and then suddenly Yuffie came in.

"Ooh, you know it too?!" Namine exclaimed.

"Nigasa is the relative of whom Cloud cheated on her."

_Oh…no wonder Aerith-san hates the two Blacks' guts…What a small world!!!_ Namine thought, mentally loud enough.

"Since then, Strife's name and so as Nigasa's is taboo to Eri-chan!!!" said Yuffie to Namine.

_Three days…No wonder where Nigasa got his crazy antics…though I didn't thought that…Strife-san would be a person to cheat at someone…nor did I think a cold-hearted guy like him can fall in love!!! _thought Namine.

"Oh, and if you want to, Nami-chan, I can help you!" offered Yuffie.

"Yuffie-chan and I decided to help you for Cho Destruction plan!!!" said Axel.

"Even if, Eri-chan disagrees." Added Yuffie.

Namine became starry-eyed. "Really?"

"If you're in trouble, you can call us anytime!!!"

"Wah! I'm so happy! Sankyu Yuffie-chan! Axel-san!"

* * *

At the hospital… 

"And what exactly are you here for?!" fumed Riku, who's leg was in a cask and a dextrose on his pulse, sitting on his bed.

"You don't need to be angry! I visited for you!!!"

"I'm seriously injured, and you tell me how should I be thankful and guilty?!"

"You were the one who started…ne!" said Namine.

"Ack…will you two, stop it…" Tifa said as she tapped her cigarette. _This is a hospital…_

"Anyway, you're suspended, right? Dun worry! I'll be helping you up in schoolwork and homework!!!" encouraged Namine.

"I don't care about that! Just get outta my room!!!" the silver-haired monkey yelled. Namine giggled at his very very annoying face.

_I don't know if I should be thankful for Tsukamoto for this…but, I'm really happy, that finally, Nigasa and I aren't that brutal to each other anymore… _

* * *

That's it for now. please review. 

Achii


	16. Everything Just Gone Dumb Blonde!

Author's Notes: Roxas is…an odd helper…? XD hi there kai lun an!!! Cloud cheated on Aerith? O rilly… (snickers again) You all just have to find out!!!

* * *

**Monochrome**

**Everything Just Gone Dumb Blonde!!!**

Character Profile: Inoue Axel

_Annoying_, what would Aerith call. Senior, a member of Cetra Mafia, he's the Head of the North of Japan. He seems to know a lot about Aerith's life.

Character Profile: Kisaragi Yuffie

Junior, the youngest member to own a territory of Cetra Mafia, she's the Head of the South of Japan. She also knows a lot about Aerith's life. She likes to cosplay a ninja.

* * *

_**BUMP!**_ At the hallway. 

"Watch where you're going!!!" yelled the person she accidentally bumped with. Namine looked up to see another annoying face of Cloud. She looked up at the taller person. _I feel awkward…right after what Axel-san and Yuffie-chan said…_

"Ah! Strife-san! Have you thought about joining the Wonderful Grays yet?"

The older blonde looked at her coldly. "I'm one of the Original Blacks. Why would I let my title lose and burn my pride?"

Without even thinking, Namine said, "Because Aerith-san is one of the Original Grays."

_Oops!_ Even with a very little detail like that, they both just jumped into conclusions that led a secret out. Two very close-minded blonde people. Cloud looked at her in shock.

"H-how did you know that you _annoying little thing_?!" he fumed. _Annoying little thing?! That seems familiar._ Thought Namine.

"_That's because I need to take care of ojyou!"_

"_Stop calling me that, you annoying little thing. I am a year older than you." -.-; they even talk the same._

"I didn't mean to!!!" _Argh! one secret and I slipped it up!!!_ Thought Namine.

"Who told you that?! Was it that wench Nigasa?!" demanded Cloud.

"No no!!! It wasn't Nigasa! Why are you so jumpy about it anyway?!" Namine asked as she leaned on the wall. _And in this way, maybe I can make him Gray! Having him would be easier for us to win!_

Cloud was glaring at the other blonde intently, and leaned on the wall as well. "You should know by now what I am talking about…"

"No…I don't." The senior sighed in defeat.

"Is she the reason why you can't be a Gray?" Namine asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"Well it was clearly your fault because you cheated on her for three days!" she accused. He glared at her.

"What are you blaming me for? She misunderstood me."

"Oi! Speaking of Aerith-san, there she is!" Namine said with glee as she pointed to the brunette nearing the two blondes.

" Hi Aerith-san! Can we be friends now?" Namine waved on front. Cloud looked at her in horror and turned himself to face the window.

"I told you that I am not in the cozy relationship." But she was clearly blushing. And when Aerith saw the other blonde beside Namine, her color drained, and her expressionless face turned into a frown.

"What are you doing with _him?_" Aerith flatly asked as she pointed to the taller and spikier blonde. "Eh…" with that, Namine ran away. _I should keep quiet from now on!_ She scolded herself.

* * *

"There," Sora pointed to a White with short blonde hair and two spikes to the back. "That's Chouno Larxene," 

"She's the leader of Cho, a junior. From now on, she's the enemy we have to focus," said Sora.

Once Namine saw her face, she raised a brow. "She just screams 'typical villain'."

"She has 20 followers, though in my impression, they just have their doubts." Said Sora, looking at the piece of paper. "The ones who are close to Larxene seems to be just after her money. She is after all, rich." Then Namine, saw a Black following her.

"Hey Sora, ain't he different from the others? With the fact he's a Black? And a guy too with abnormally pink hair…" said Namine, pointing to a pink haired Black. _He's carrying her bag…is he her maid or something?!_

"That guy is Takade Marluxia. It looks like he's the group's maid…for a Black guy, he's actually weak. wait til Nigasa hears this! Then we can have him as a Gray!!!" planned Sora evilly. Namine whacked him on the head. "I pity him…"

For the rest of the day, Namine stalked the group, CHO.

* * *

"I know we've been following her just for one day…but she seems worst than Heartless or Kurasukuwa…" said Namine. 

"In other words, she's a _bitch_." Namine added bitterly.

Sora blinked twice. _Was that Namine…?_

"Erm, anyway, in school, she makes threats without hesitation, she's violent towards people who are minority to her, she never bothers to go to class, but if she was, she's just busy with her cellphone…" continued the brunette.

Namine rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Why does this girl even come to school?! She just does whatever she wants!!!" ranted Namine.

"Just getting evidence will be enough, right? We can convince her followers with this!!!" fumed the blonde.

"Ah…Namine…as much as I appreciate your venting…she's FILTHY RICH!!! We have to get her out of the school!!!" retorted Sora.

"Out of the school? You mean, kick her out? As in, 'j00-are-expelled-and-banned-forevah-in-this-school'? Is that the final motive? Can't we just…change her?" said Namine, not liking the idea.

"Nami, she can never change…and we can't be NAÏVE!" said Sora.

"You really want to go _that far_, huh," Namine uneasily said.

"For all we know, we can now set the _bait_, it's dangerous, but if we get Kisaragi and Inoue in…" said Sora.

"Let's not abuse their powers," said a chibi Namine.

* * *

And soon, their conversation turned into an argument. 

"We don't have time to be choosy for our motivations, so we should be using one that is available for us!" snapped Sora.

"Come up with a better plan." commanded Namine, as a vein popped on Sora.

"If you think it's so easy, why don't you make one?!" complained Sora.

"What the heck are you saying, you're the strategist here! Japan's #1! Am I correct?!"

Brownie glared at blondie. "You're starting to piss me off."

* * *

"Weird. You come to school often now." Said Cloud. Her expressionless face remained as her eyes met her shoes. 

"The reason doesn't concern you." She quietly retorted. Cloud sighed as he looked at through the window.

* * *

"Nami!" Namine turned around to see a happy Kairi. She sat beside her with the bag. "I brought the stuff you asked for!" said Kairi as she revealed a bunch of photo albums. 

"What are those?" asked Sora.

"Photographs from first grade!" answered Kairi.

"Ah! This is Kairi and I! I can tell!!!" squealed Namine as she saw the photograph the two of them together. Once Namine saw everything, she can only found one picture that Roxas was in it. It was their class picture. "This is all what Tsukamoto has…"

"You don't remember anything, do you?" asked Kairi.

Namine sighed. "This settles it. I don't really have memories in first grade…" Said Namine hazily. "The name of my teacher, the girl I was best friends with and the class trip…weren't memories at all…they're just the things I hear from other people."

"What did your uncle say?" asked Kairi.

"Whenever I brought the topic, he would immediately get weird. When I insist, he doesn't answer me and tells me to watch TV…" answered Namine as she looked at the young Roxas at the photograph. "What could be Tsukamoto-kun thinking now…in order for me to remember him…my memories with him…" wondered Namine nostalgically.

Sora alarmed. "Why does Tsukamoto bother you so much? It would be better to just leave that cold blooded guy alone." Sora convinced. "Or, you could be in love with him,"

"No, I am not in love with him. I…already like someone…" said Namine defensively.

"Really?! Who is it?!" asked Sora excited and worried.

"Yeah, I like to know it too!" insisted Kairi.

"No way!!! I'm not telling you!!!" said Namine to Sora, and of course, they had a little scuffle… causing Kairi's bag to drop on the floor.

"Oh," Namine picked her things up. And the room went silent once she saw Kairi's things torn apart.

"Ah…Kairi, what's this?" she asked, as she held the ripped book.

"Ano…I wasn't paying attention and…it got ripped," said Kairi, hoping Namine would buy it.

"Oh, so that's what happened? Kairi must be really clumsy I guess…" said Namine with a smile.

"Except, LITTLE CLUMSINESS CAN'T MAKE A BOOK RIP INTO PIECES!!!" She yelled.

"EEEKK!!! I'M SORRY!!!" Kairi yelled back, covering her ears.

* * *

"Don't talk to me." But Cloud ignored her. 

"You never listened to what I've got to say," said Cloud.

"I don't know what's the point talking to you like this, it's been three years now. Leave me alone." She replied.

She turned around to leave. He looked at the back of her head. "You were the one who misunderstood. I never cheated on you."

Aerith blushed as she turned around to say something.

* * *

"Who did this?!" 

"…"

"Kairi-chan!!!"

"Eh…ano…ever since I became a Gray…ah, few little things happened and ah…there was a butterfly seal on it…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

_And the whole drama went on._ Thought Sora. _Kairi-chin is so cute when she's crying, though, Nami is cute too when her nostrils are flaring! Hehe!_

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THAT BITCH RIGHT NOW!!!" cursed Namine as she went stomping to the door. But Sora held her back.

"You know that's not a good idea because that's not the plan! But now! The bait is now unnecessary!" said Sora. "Because Kairi-chin…you are the bait!!!"

_Eh…_Kairi thought. "WHAT?!" An angry Namine exclaimed.

"Step One: we prepare the fake bag and textbooks for Kairi-chin! Step Two: When they take the bait, Kairi-chin enters…and intentionally says something nasty about Larxene, and runs off away! Step Three: Kairi-chin goes to the bathroom and escapes through the window with the help of Nami. Lastly: They'll probably do start outside, right? So we'll put a speaker on it like someone's crying and screaming in the bathroom. And that way! We recorded the whole thing on video!"

And they did all of that scheme until they got in this final motivation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's dangerous, don't you think? To put Kairi-chan in all of that…" whispered Namine.

"Nami, it's not like you're miserable, right?" said Sora.

"What did you say?!"

The three of them were on the back of the teacher's table, hiding.

"I'll be fine, Nami!" encouraged Kairi.

"But I don't like the sound of bait!" said Namine, and glares at Sora.

"Iie! I can do it, Nami!"

They heard the door creaked. "Someone just came in!" whispered Kairi. Once they saw who came in, it wasn't Larxene at all. Instead, it was a Black.

"That's not Larxene!!!"

"Our plan was pointless…" The Black went over to Kairi's desk and started ripping all of her things—the bait. Cruel!

Namine couldn't handle it any longer, she stood up from behind with pointy teeth and angry eyes. "Who are you?!!!"

_Argh!!! Namine…_ Sora thought. The Black turned around, and there was the nervousness on his face.

"It's Marluxia!!!"

Namine grabbed him by the collar. (A/N: she likes doing that, no?)

"Why are you doing this?!"

"NO! It's not that…Chouno-san ordered me to!" Namine let go of his shirt.

"Chouno-san…enjoys watching the pain of other people when bullied…he makes me do it…she never helps, he just watches and she wants her hands clean…and so then, as a guy, it would be then my fault…" said Marluxia.

"You're afraid of a girl?!" fumed Namine.

"No!!!" defended Marluxia.

"Then why did you do it then?" asked Sora.

"B-because, if I don't, I'll get beaten by her boyfriend!!!" he stuttered.

"But still…the fact that you're still doing it…" Sora then looked at Namine. _I don't like this situation at all…I thin Namine's thinking of helping the enemy again…_he thought.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Namine instantly said, starry-eyed. "We'll get rid of that person for you!" Namine said dedicatedly as Sora fainted animatedly. Then Namine put her hands on Marluxia's shoulders. "But then, you gotta have lots of courage…"

"Don't reveal our plans to an ally of an enemy!!!" reminded Sora.

"We'll help you get through this misery…" said Namine.

"Uh, thank you?" said Marluxia unsurely.

"Nami…" Kairi watched Namine admiringly.

"No…don't fall for Nami's stupid instincts too Kairi-chin!!!" said Sora as he turned to Namine. "Enough! You've said too much!" he yelled.

Blondie glared at brownie now. "Why are you so mad about?"

* * *

"Cloud…" Aerith pierced her eyes on his. Cloud felt a pang of hurt. "Cloud…breaking my heart in three days was enough." 

"Well guess what **Aerith**, I didn't. If it wasn't for you going so emo-emo about it and at least hearing me out, we could've lasted." Retorted Cloud.

"Well there's no excuse now because you've damaged the school with Monochrome because of me." Mocked Aerith as she turned her heels and left him for the second time.

* * *

"Next time we think of something, we're so going to get that _bait thing_ out!!!" said Namine, popping a kebab on her mouth. 

"That idiot Sora! Making poor Kairi-chan as bait like that!!!" Namine said angrily.

"That's not true! Sora took care of me!" Kairi said, making her friend shock.

"Everyone was trying there best to contribute. While I can't even help but be a burden…" said Kairi solemnly.

"But, Sora helped me through that. He gave me a role for the Grays. It is at least what I could help. Sora's nice!"

_You know what, if I wasn't splattered with noodles just now, I think Kairi likes Sora… and which I did._

"OMFG! IT'S HAWT!" Namine yelled, stood up hyperventilating, as the soup and noodles splashed on her…

"GO GET SOME WATER!!!" panicky Kairi ordered, to whoever was a Gray…

Once Namine cleaned herself in such a short time, she looked at the White who didn't even apologize. Namine you idiot, it's Chouno Larxene!!!

"Hey you! Aren't you supposed to say something?!" she demanded at the other blonde. Larxene turned around and raised a brow. "What is it bitch? What do you want?"

"She's Takaishi Namine, the Gray leader," whispered one of her allies. Larxene snickered as a vein popped on Namine's head. _Annoying face!!!_

Larxene approached the Gray Leader and picked her up by the collar. _Damn…never expected she would be taller…_Namine cursed.

"So…you're that Gray who made Tsukamoto bow," then, Larxene purposely threw her on the wall. She slid down on the floor, resisting the pain. "You thought we'd just stand by and do nothing, did you?" her cocky voice said. "Nami-chan…!" Kairi cried.

Larxene then stomped on her shoulder hard, but Namine wasn't wincing or showing weakness yet. "Revolution? Don't make me laugh! You gotta know there's no way you could pull off such stunt like that!" she laughed and looked down on the other smaller blonde.

"From here then on, if you stand out on me again, there's nothing compared than what'll happen if you did, got that? If you understand, answer me," threatened the Larxene as she put down her foot and walked away from her. She stared at Namine in amusement and with a sinister grin.

"She's too scared that she can't even speak," said one of her allies.

Larxene just grinned. "This is stupid, c'mon." They were about to leave, but only to see Namine get up. _The nerve of that bitch!!!_ Larxene thought.

"It's not that I was scared…it took me a minute to realize that your common sense is far of way down than Einstein…but…" Namine spoke.

"What, you wanna fight with me? My boyfriend is the head of the gang in the north ward, if something happened to me, I could clearly tell you now what will happen to you…" she arrogantly threatened.

Namine however, got really pissed off. And when I said really, _**REALLY**_.

"WHO THE HELL CARES?!" she blurted out, throwing the table at the cocky girl, scaring the rest of her gang.

"You are just full of yourself!!! Wanna fight?! BRING IT ON! I'LL BEAT THAT WRETCHED ATTITUDE OF YOU!!!" Namine fumed. And when she did…they started to pull on each other's hair, slapping, name calling, and for Namine, punching…a typical catfight.

And Kairi was just, "…" too shocked to say anything.

* * *

At the computer room... 

"The students would want us to cut off Chouno's head. If we can get rid of them, we might actually score some points here," said Seifer with a smile, staring at the monitor. "Using the 'how to be popular when talking with women' list, we're getting great responses from the guys," he added, reading an e-mail.

"Yeah but…I was wondering…if Nami can be a complete heartless an important time…" wondered Sora with a worried face and a very awkward smile.

Just then, the door burst open, scaring the hell out of the two as they saw their Gray Leader with bruises, in bandages, untidy, very messy and rice-coated blonde hair, pointy teeth and a very pissed off glare that says 'I'll-eat-j00-RAWR' face. "THAT GIRL IS GETTING IN MY NERVES!!!" she yelled while panting.

"THAT WOMAN!!! HER FUCKIN' ASS IS SOOO OUTTA HERE!!!" Namine fumed.

Their jaws dropped open, so as their eyes popped out of their sockets. "Come again?" asked a very surprised Sora.

* * *

I like Namine in this chapter... okay, if anyone's doodled what the heck 'Monochrome' is, the one Aerith just said...you'll find that out in the next chapter. Hope you liked this. 

Achii


	17. INTERLUDE: Cloud & Aerith

Author's Notes: INTERLUDES. Well, from now on I'll be putting up chapters called INTERLUDES, these chapters would mostly focus on a character or two and their story, I'm planning to make some for Roxas, Sora, Kairi and hell even Riku…

I think INTERLUDES would be important for Namine, this is also a significant part of the story because some of the questions mostly asked from me will be answered here and will reveal more of the whole Black-Gray-White system, and Roxas and Riku's relationship, by means of getting a flashback from Ms. Aerith Gainsborough.

A bit of OOC Cloud and Aerith here…but hey…this is my story:P

* * *

**Monochrome**

**INTERLUDE: Cloud and Aerith**

"So, are we friends now, Aerith-san?" nagged Namine with a smile as she and Kairi followed the brunette in the library.

"I told you…that I am not in for a cheesy and cozy relationship." Aerith reminded as she sat on a chair. She opened up her book and the two joined her. "Why not Aerith-san?" asked Kairi.

_They're too nice, I would admit, I'm actually flattered and touched…no matter how much I would reject them…though they don't know me at all…and if they knew…I might end up heartbroken again…_

"I might just break again." The brunette unexpectedly answered.

_**Three years ago…**_

"_Okasan told me that, I should stay away from Gainsborough-san…"_

"_Her presence alone…scares me a lot…"_

"_She's really solemn…"_

"_I thought that it would be better…if she would just go away."_

_One hot summer day my life started to change._

Aerith winced at the heat of the sun. She was alone at the back of the school, near the basketball court. _So hot…_

"My hottest girl would be, Tifa Lockhart!"

"Iie…I vote for Kisuna!"

"Haha! I'll go for Aerith!!!" there was a loud boy conversation inside the basketball court. Aerith looked through the barbed wires to see who called her name. It was Cloud Strife. She immediately blushed and got flattered. The whole school thought she was weird, well, maybe except for Yuffie and Axel, who grew up with her…to be called like that from Cloud, it was a different story.

"You're joking, Strife-san!!!"

"Nobody would agree with you!!!" but Cloud just smiled. "I think she's really pretty." He said in dream mode. The other guys weirdly looked at him. "Her presence alone scares me."

"Yah, she like, talks to herself!"

"And sometimes she would laugh or smile in no reason!!!"

"She always gives us the annoying look when we talk about girls!"

"I bet she has the worst personality!!!"

Upon hearing this, Aerith looked at her feet and made a weak smile. _It is true…_ But Cloud unaware gave her some self-esteem.

"Don't even say such things to a person you haven't talked with. Don't judge them."

_Cloud Strife…you're nice…_ Aerith managed a small sincere smile as she turned her heels to get inside.

_I'm sorry for thinking you as a stupid, average boy…_

_We started talking…for a very simple reason…_

Aerith was again found alone. She was having her lunch at the school rooftop. Her eyes caught the door as it creaked open. It revealed a guy just around her age, although she was a year older. He had a very wild blonde hair that came naturally.

"Ah," Cloud stuttered as he sipped on his juice. "Someone's eating alone!!!" he laughed. "Shut up." She retorted. Cloud gave her a smile, but then suddenly faltered when he spotted her lunch.

Variety of oriental food. It had shrimps and crab—his favourite. And the best of all, it was organized.

"WOAH!!! Whatta scrumptious delicious looking lunch!" exclaimed Cloud. Aerith gave him a weird look. "Oh…our head cook forced me to bring it…" she answered.

"You have a head cook in your house? That is so cool!!! You _are_ rich!" said Cloud as he went starry-eyed at her lunch. Aerith closed her lunch box, making him alerted more.

"What?! You're not eating them anymore?!"

"I'm full…"

"Can I have it?!" favored Cloud, but before Aerith could even answer, he was already pigging out the food with _her_ chopsticks.

"Wait! I haven't said yes yet!" a frantic Aerith said. _My chopsticks!!!_

"Amazing! You get delicious and luxurious lunch like this everyday! I can eat them for you if you're going to leave it behind." Said Cloud in between munches.

"No way!"

_From that on, he came to the rooftop everyday…I said not to, but Cloud Strife just didn't listen._

"Hi hun!!! What do we have for today!!!" a joyous and enthusiastic Cloud said with a grin. Aerith sweat dropped. _I attracted a dog…_

Cloud sat beside her. "I've been growing taller so quickly,"

"Too quickly, I think."

"I've been hearing my bones creak every night, I wake myself up with weird sounds! I bet this was karma for copying homework!" narrated Cloud.

And for that stupid story, Aerith smiled for the first time on front of someone.

"That's just impossible!" she waited for his comebacks but none came. The silence became awkward.

"You…you have the prettiest smile I've ever seen…" he muttered. "And it's the first time I saw it too!" he added. She immediately covered her mouth with her handkerchief, completely embarrassed. "If you always smile like that, people won't call you something ugly anymore." Aerith's expression was dull again. But her cheeks were turning pink. "It's okay…I don't care what people may assume to me." She said, looking at her feet.

"No…I don't think it's okay…people misunderstood you…Aerith. Iie…it's not okay…" he protested. "Try to break down your walls…I honestly think…you're a great person…" he added with a mere smile, avoiding her gaze.

_Break down the walls? I remember Cloud Strife copying homework from me…I remember Cloud Strife accidentally hit me with a basketball at my butt…maybe I was the one who was misunderstanding him too._

* * *

Aerith found him at the back of the school, he was refreshing himself on the sinks near the basketball court. _Weird. I thought he looked cute in wet hair._ She thought. When he felt her presence he immediately looked up and gave her a grin. 

"Hi Aerith! Are you going home?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah."

"Oi, stop flirting with her!" said one of his teammates.

"Clever for someone who doesn't deserve to be the captain ball."

"You can't even pass the ball directly! I bet you just have a connection with the coach!"

Cloud glared at them as a vein popped on his head. "WTF…I'll-" he was about to give his smarter retort, but Aerith cut her off.

"If you're jealous because of him taking your place, get it back without blaming other people's asses!!!" she retorted.

"WAH! Is she—"

"For real?!" the players stuttered in shock as they walked away. Cloud then laughed. "Aerith! You are so cool!" he exclaimed, holding back his stomach as she blushed more with a frown.

After when Cloud recovered, he smiled. "So! Aerith, I want you to be my girlfriend!!!"

Her jaw dropped and so as her heart. "YOU WHAT?!"

"Thanks for backing me up. I fell for you for that." He added now in a serious manner. She was redder than before. He then realized she was in the brink of tears. "S-Stop teasing me!!!"

"Y-you're just concerned…because you feel bad about me!" she stuttered, walking away.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Cloud as he followed her.

"No! Or maybe, you just want my lunch? If that's it dun worry I'll make yours too. So, stop bothering me!"

A vein popped on Cloud's head, but he was stern. "_Baka._ Do you really think I've been going to the roof top just for your lunch?" she stopped dead tracks and listened to him. His features went softer as she turned around.

"The situation…it's different. My parents and I don't get along well, but I depend on them." She wiped her eyes.

"Please, don't get confused. It's not your fault. Let's just take it easy, okay?" and after that lil talk, Cloud pondered as his hand rubbed his chin.

"Anyway, if you want to be my girlfriend, come to the rooftop tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you." He said in a serious manner. But then he met her eyes and determination filled his.

"No, wait! You will be my girlfriend! It is confirmed! I confirmed it now!" he said, pointing to her. "I'll hunt you down if you won't come!"

Aerith leaned on the wall, blushing furiously as she gripped her bag.

"W-what are you talking about?! Are you crazy?!" She exclaimed with bemused and lost eyes.

"_Don't get confused…it's not your fault…let's take it easy."_

"I…I've been waiting for someone to tell me that…"

"_Try to break down your walls…I honestly think…you're a great person…"_

The following day, in early morning, Aerith showed up at the rooftop. Green eyes met blue ones. Cloud laughed at his unsaid victory.

_I decided…to 'break down my walls'…he was the first one to help me…_

He took her hand and she would smile.

"Do you like reading books?" asked Aerith with a tiny smile. Cloud squeezed her hand gently.

"Hehe, no, I think they suck. You?"

"Well, I'm currently reading **Chi's Prince** by H. Chirine…" answered Aerith with a laugh as she squeezed his hand back.

"Oh, really…maybe I'll start reading too…" said Cloud with a smile.

"Haha, I never thought you would actually skip classes. For me." Said Cloud as he laughed. Aerith shyly smiled.

_We would spend the whole day, talking. About our classmates, basketball, our childhood…_

_Later on, I learned he came from a broken family._

"My dad's the group leader of Cetra Mafia." She expected a horrified look, but instead, he was shocked but he grinned widely.

"Really?! I didn't expect a person like you would be that pretty!"

_I let him in me. About my family…and the gang thing…_

"Nah I dun wanna talk about it."

_He didn't want to. It hurt me more because he can't show his weakness to me._

That was the first day. The second day was their date at the park. They would continue on with their talking.

"Favourite flavor?" he asked. "Strawberry. You?"

He mischievously grinned. "I like whatever you like!"

"Hey hun, you want some ice cream?"

_I never thought…I could be talkative…_

He would keep on teasing her. There was one time, he tapped her shoulder and when she turned around, he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Oh no…I think…my heart's going to explode." Whispered Cloud.

_I didn't know what I was thinking back then…but it felt right. _

_But never would've I thought...that I would set this love free with my own hands…_

That was the second day. And today…was the third day.

Their relationship went public.

"Weird couple," a student muttered to the person beside him as they watched Cloud pinch Aerith's cheek.

"I don't want to see them together."

Aerith sadly looked at her shoes upon hearing that. Cloud's laugh faltered as he saw the melancholy of her face. He frowned.

"Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head with an assuring smile. He smiled back. And then said,

"I don't care what they would think. What matters is I'm with you."

_Promises melted my heart. But then again, promises are easily made, easily broken._

"Hm…what happened to Strife's beautiful woman?"

"Ah, Lockhart? I think they broke up."

_Hearing those rumors, I admit I believed them too quickly. But who knows. It was true._

"Aerith, I'll be late today, so you can go ahead. See you tomorrow!" he bid goodbye as he went to the basketball court.

_So I decided…to wait for him._

_This is stupid…now I feel like a stalker…_ she thought as she looked at the fountain. He saw his figure across the fountain and saw a girl with long, black hair beside him.

_She was Tifa Lockhart._

"I'm sorry I'm a little late!" she apologized.

"Nah, it's okay…"

"Hey Tifa…can I crash in you and Nigasa's house tonight?"

"Why?"

"I need to ask you about something…"

"What is it? Girl problems?"

"Shut up…you're the only one who knows this, _you know me_…"

'_You know me...' Funny. Me, as his girlfriend doesn't even have a clue about it._

After hearing their conversation, Aerith weakly smiled. "Cloud…so you have that person after all…"

_It tore me apart to know that he never showed __**me**__ that weakness._

The clouds started to rumble. She looked up at the sky as it became darker. The rain poured down. _Weird. It's summer._

_But he has shown it to her._

"Hi Aerith, what are you doing here? Came to say you love me?" he teased. She looked at the floor as she opened her mouth to speak.

"It's over."

He looked at her in horror.

"Aerith! Wait! What happened to you?!" she was walking away while he followed her. They didn't care, if people in the hallway would see it. Neither of them just cared. He grabbed her wrist. "Aerith!!! Look at me!!!"

She stopped dead tracks.

"Cloud…you should go to the person _who only knows you_…" confused, Cloud pulled her to face her. "What are you talking about?! I don't understand!"

She put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes in the brink of tears.

"I…I don't need you…if I don't know you at all…" she stuttered. She then looked up to his eyes one last time.

"

"Aerith!"

She ran out of his life.

"Ah, Aerith-san, you're spacing out!" said Kairi. "Aerith-san…are you okay?" Namine snapped Aerith from her thoughts. She nodded nervously. "Dun need to worry…" but it seemed to fail, because she went back to her memories.

_After a week or two, some sort of new system of Gakuen Tasogare was made._

"Monochrome???!!!" Aerith looked at the paper confused.

"Eri-chan! We should go to the Whites!!!" said Yuffie.

"Iie!!! The Blacks!!!" argued Axel. And they went on and on.

"I wonder how he got the power to establish such system…" thought Aerith out loud.

_It was Cloud Strife, who made the whole Black-Gray-White system, or what it was originally called, the Monochrome Method…he was the leader of the Blacks. And weirdly, Tifa was on the Whites._

"This is stupid!" she exclaimed.

"Why so ojyou?" asked Axel.

"I think it's cool!!!" chirped Yuffie.

Aerith stood up from her seat and went to wherever Cloud was, confused to see people wearing black and white uniforms, not their casual clothes.

She found him at a room that was used to be a classroom, now the 'BLACK HQ', he too was wearing a Black uniform, and so as his followers.

_Cloud lost his funny bone touch. He went hot to cold. And from what I heard, he closed his world._

She glared at him, ignoring the fact that they went out.

"WTF is the meaning of this?!" she demanded. He lazily smiled at her.

"Ah, nice to see you, you must be Aerith Gainsborough! I'm Nigasa Riku, Tifa's relative!" a silver haired elementary student introduced, who was sitting on the bench, but she ignored him for her eyes were settled on Cloud.

"Don't you like the new system, _Aerith-san_?" asked Cloud. The two of them lost their intimacy after what happened.

"What do you think you're getting at? What's the purpose of this antic?!"

"It was because of Tifa, that's why you broke up with me. She hates me so now, for choosing you over her. So I'm dividing this school. You don't know how desperate I am."

_**Subtext:**_ _I'm doing this for you._

"Shut up!!!" she retorted, not liking the fact she was pouring his heart out.

"So, what side do you want? Black or White?"

_**Subtext:**_ _Me, or Tifa?_

"You are crazy!!!" she retorted.

Cloud glared at her. "Just choose damnit girl _why are you making this so hard_?!"

_**Subtext: **__Forgive me now._

She went quiet and looked away.

Aerith didn't answer for awhile. Neither was her favored option.

"Gray."

"WTF was that supposed to mean?" he snapped, his now frozen cold eyes looked at hers.

She slightly winced at his defiant stare. "It means 'Aerith'. My rules are wearing casual clothes. They could have their individuality. They don't want to get it your silly war. That is all."

He weakly grinned.

"For you, then Gray it is. Spread the word," Cloud turned to one of the Blacks and spat. He immediately obeyed. "But I'll tell you this, Gray leader. Those who don't have some sort of _specialty_ can't get their choice as a Gray."

She turned her heels to leave. "I don't care. I have no intention of getting dragged in your behavior."

_And that's how the whole system was really born. But our time faltered. A year later on…as soon as I didn't come to school often anymore, Cloud put down his position to Tifa's relative, Nigasa Riku. And when Cloud did, Tifa did too. She dropped her position and gave it to the Student Council's President, Tsukamoto Roxas right after they got sent at the hospital at first day of school. As the Gray leader however, I left my fellow Grays, and I wasn't considered as a Leader anymore, and the number of Grays died._

_But that wasn't the complete reason…how Tsukamoto and Nigasa became the Leaders yet._

"Hey Aerith-san, can we be friends now?" Kairi snapped her back to reality.

_Friends? With them?_

"I told you that I am not into—" Namine cut her off. "I know, you don't want another cozy relationship. But it's just friendship."

"Yeah, we'll always be by your side!!!" said Kairi. Aerith blushed.

"_Haha, I never thought you would actually skip classes. For me."_

"_Hey hun, you want some ice cream?"_

"_I think…my heart's going to explode."_

"_Hi Aerith, what are you doing here? Came to say you love me?"_

"So Aerith-san, what do you say?" asked Namine hopefully.

Aerith turned her back. "I'll…think about it."

The two of them quietly cheered.

_Weird. That summer still affects me so…I couldn't even forgive a childish love…maybe because I got betrayed…no matter how I may assume that I hate him, I know I can't, because he was the first one to break me._

"_I don't care what they would think. What matters is I'm with you."_

_An unforgettable summer._

_

* * *

_

I'll be clean...it's not good and corny, isn't it? Oh well...if you don't review...we can say sayonara to Monochrome...and the ROXAS and NAMINE INTERLUDE I was writing...

Achii


	18. Your Hero

Author's Notes: Guys, thank you for reviewing Monochrome. I swear, the ROXAS X NAMINE INTERLUDE will come. And I guess, by this time, Roxas' personality will truly shine. Dish 18 is served.

* * *

**Monochrome**

**Your Hero**

_This day…either feels great or stupid. That lunch I had a brawl with Chouno Larxene, that bitch. ARGH!!! When Kairi and I bumped up to Aerith-san, we decided to accompany her at the library. She seems quiet though. But I could tell, that she was not reading at all. Maybe she still likes Cloud?_

"_Aerith-san, can we be friends now?" Kairi asked. She was turning us down a couple of times now, but we won't stop for that._

"_I'll think about it." YAY!!!_

_And when the bell rang, we left the library, but before that, Aerith said something that filled the joy in my heart._

"_Namine, I'll send Yuffie and Axel to help you guys around with this Cho Destruction Plan. So please, don't bother me." Before we could say anything, she already left us._

* * *

_…what happened at the cafeteria, quickly spread on school._

"AHH!!! Takaishi-san you are so sugoi, beating the hell out of Chouno Larxene!!!" squealed one of the Whites on her desktop.

"I was watching you, and I feel so much better!!!"

The Whites surrounded her in admiration and praise while Namine just sweat dropped. _Wow…she's really hated…_ she thought.

"Takaishi-san," Namine looked at her back to see who it was. Three Whites (girls) were on her side, arms folded across their chest. "Can we have a moment?" one of them asked.

"Who are they?" Namine whispered to Kairi.

"They're popular girls! It's the women's basketball team's captain ball, Ruucha-san, women's soccer team leader, Konna-san, and the archery leader, Wusaka-san." Whispered Kairi back.

So Namine talked to them at the main hall…blah blah blah…and after the conversation…

"I'll be a Gray when she's gone!!!" said Konna.

"Me too!" said Wusaka.

"That is, if you can do it!" said Ruucha.

Namine got starry-eyed. "If you have problems, feel free to ask us. We'll help you." Offered Konna.

"Does this mean, you'll get the rest of the club Grays too?" asked Namine hopefully.

Konna abruptly answered. "Yes."

"Okay then! I'll do it!!!" exclaimed an encouraged Namine. _I was going to at the first place…_ she thought with a weird smile.

The three waved at Namine as they separated. Namine turned around to see Larxene and her groupies again. Once their eyes met, there was immediate electricity.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Takaishi-san. How are your burns?" Larxene apologized, staring at her arms and hands with some bruise and burns. Namine faked a smile. _Your face sure doesn't say you're sorry at all. _She thought. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Good! Well, this is a gift for you," said Larxene, handing her a piece of envelope. Namine surprisingly looked at it. It was an invitation.

"What's this?" asked Namine as she eyed on it.

"I know it's a little bit early, but we're having a Christmas Party at our holiday house." Said Larxene.

Kairi, and the other Whites didn't hesitate to think. _It's obviously a trap…_ all of them thought.

"I didn't want to do it normal, so it's a masked party." The older and meaner blonde said.

"I don't have a dress…" said Namine.

"I can lend you one," said Larxene.

"Can I ask Sora to come?" asked Namine, and Kairi looked at her in horror and so as the other Whites. _NAMINE TAKAISHI!!!_

"Of course you can! See you!!!" said Larxene as she bid goodbye and joined her groupie. Namine did too.

"Why are you taking the long way around? You could crush her now!" hissed on of Larxene's allies. Larxene just grinned. "Don't worry. The fun's just beginning. This is one story I'll enjoy." She said with a smirk.

Namine was running in the hallway as she went her way to Sora. _I wonder what Sora will think,_ she thought. Her mind was too preoccupied that she bumped on someone. Not a shocking information…

"Ah, sorr…" Once she saw who it was, she blushed and helped Roxas up. She helped him pick up the paperwork scattered on the floor. _Since that gang incident…I feel so awkward…_ Namine thought. Roxas picked up the invitation. _Hm? What's this? Namine's going here? _He thought. The two of them stood up and Namine saw what Roxas was doing.

"Ah, that's ah…" but words failed her. He glanced at her.

"I heard what happened at the cafeteria…" he said monotonously.

She just looked away and made a weird awkward grin.

"Are you going here?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Idiot. It's obviously a trap." Warned Roxas with a stern look. She blushed again. _Oh yeah I remember…he was all doing this for my sake…well, that's what I think so…_ she thought.

She sighed and glared at him, with her hands on her hips. "It's none of your business! I'm going to tell you something. I'm disgusted with you!" she hollered as her voice echoed. Roxas' expressionless face turned into an 'I'm-sad-confused-hurt-weird-out-at-the-same-time-LAWL'. A wind passed Roxas by.

"You don't tell me what you feel…sometimes you act like you're worried about me, and sometimes, you act like you push me away! I don't understand you!" blurted Namine.

He went blue. "I hope we can finish off this 'Cho' ASAP! That's why I'm going to the party even if I know it's a trap!" Namine turned her heels again to leave, but then she peeked at her shoulder.

"After this, Tsukamoto-kun…" her frown turned into a soft smile, as she continued.

"I'm going to search my past…I want to open your heart up, as soon as I can."

* * *

At Larxene's Party…

"WTF?!" both Namine and Sora exclaimed as they entered Larxene's huge mansion. "It looks more like Halloween than Christmas…" said Namine as she noticed most of the people wearing costumes.

"I never imagined…that she was this rich…" wondered Namine as she looked around.

"She lives here alone," said Sora.

"Really?!"

"Her parents bought her act."

"You're kidding me!"

"No I am not!!!"

"So, why aren't you dressed up yet?" asked Namine to Sora, who was only wearing a mantle, and a plain black eye mask.

Sora raised a brow. "Why are you so dressed up anyway? You don't have to ride along with her story," Namine blushed as she looked at the baby blue gown. It was simple, yet pretty.

"Eh…it's just that…I don't really know…when I'll wear this again…" she shyly said. "Is it weird?"

"At least you look like a girl…" said Sora quietly as he headed to the food table. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" exclaimed Namine as she started to approach Sora.

"I'm so glad you came, Takaishi-san!!! You look good with your dress!" praised Larxene, who had her cellphone on her ear blocked her way. "Please enjoy your stay!!!" said Larxene with a frivolous laugh as she walked away. Sora sweat dropped. He saw a bunny with a ribbon, and two Playboy bunnies…His eyes thinned out.

_With this kind of atmosphere…how can we enjoy ourselves…I wonder what she's planning._ Thought Sora. He then spotted Marluxia carrying a tray in a tux. _He's being the maid than a buttler…again…even with this occasion…weird…he's a guy!!!!_

"DELICIOUS DELICIOUS!!! Hey Sora! Come here!!! Have a bite!!!" offered Namine who was completely red and starry-eyed over the food to Sora, who was worrying. "Sora, it's useless if you're worrying! Let's have fun! Don't worry; I'm right at your side!!!"

Sora looked at her weirdly with a strange grin. "That's not a girl's line…"

He then smiled. "Really…"

"You know what Nami, when I look at you, I feel very happy…" Namine seemed to do get his real message.

"Really? That's nice!" said Namine who just beamed.

Larxene watched the two getting cozy.

"They're relaxed now…they won't have any idea what's going to happen later…let's get it on!"

A few moments later, Larxene went to the main spotlight. "Tonight's main event!!!" Sora immediately alerted as they watched her. _ACK! I knew it!!!_

"Thank you for coming folks! Now we will be featuring, the 'The Punishment', may I call, Takaishi Namine, from Gakuen Tasogare, step forward!" of course, Namine didn't before the two Grays know, somebody snuck up behind them and molested them with white blankets.

"Now, you're just like a mouse in a sack." Said Larxene as her arms were across her chest. "so, what kind of torture do you like? Do you want me to thrust a needle under your finger nails?" Larxene's smile grew bigger, like the Cheshire Cat. "Hm…we can take pictures of you in embarrassing poses as well…" she enjoyed tormenting them, that her smile became manic.

"I'll beat you again and again, until your bones break. I'll teach you what happens when you oppose to me!!!"

"Hey! Look here!" said a familiar voice. She was surprised as she turned around, to see Namine sitting on the rail of the staircase with a video cam, and Sora who was beside her with a laptop connected to the video cam.

"Wh-HOW DID YOU GET THERE?!" shrieked Larxene.

Namine just gave an innocent smile. "You're being recorded to the whole world! Anyone who will access the internet would see it! This is being aired LIVE!" said Namine.

And Larxene and so as her groupies shrieked animatedly.

"You were too busy with your plans, that you didn't even notice a Gray sneaking in, you didn't even notice when I set up a camera! I'm not stupid to go to a trap party without getting planned you know!!!" said Namine as she looked at the rest of the Grays on their side.

"Nami! I've already spread a message everywhere that says, 'if you go to this site at this time, you'll see something interesting' and I also installed a counter to make it happier!!!" said Sora.

"E-everywhere?!" shrieked Larxene.

"Hm…your mother and father, their computer screens, their office workers, clients, students of Gakuen Tasogare are now watching, your parents' friends' friends' friends…hmm…the whole world…Oh! And I also distributed some flyers to the neighborhood!" answered a happy Sora.

Larxene's jaw dropped as her body went frantic.

"I—I'll kill you!! I'll kill you I'll kill you I'll kill you!!!" she threatened breathlessly. Namine giggled. "KYA! Awesome! Say it more!!!"

"Go get them! Crush them!!!" she ordered to her boyfriend and his companion.

Suddenly, the bodies they were sitting in moved.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO SIT ON ME?!" a frustrated Yuffie came out of the blanket and threw a shuriken, scaring the hell out of them. And Axel did the same as he kicked their butts. "Ah…that was good!!!" said Axel.

"Nami-chan!!! We have to get going!!!" said Yuffie as she waved at Namine.

"Yah! The boss charges us when we're off duty!!!" said Axel as he faced Larxene's so-called groupie.

"THANK YOU YUFFIE-CHAN! AXEL-KUN!" yelled Namine back.

"Axel? The Inoue Axel?!" Larxene's boyfriend stuttered. "Hey who's that?" "BAKA! He's Inoue Axel, the head of all the gangs around this area!!!" and with that, they started to kneel down and bow down to him…like worshipping him or something. "Eh? Why don't I have followers!!!" Yuffie complained as she piggyback ride on the red hair's back.

"These people are my friends!!! What punishment could be…" wondered Axel. "Cut off their hands!!!" cheered Yuffie.

"W-What a thing to say! We didn't know they were your friends!!!"

Namine then stared at the scene below in shock. "Axel-kun and Yuffie-chan… are that great?!" Sora weirdly looked at her. "…was that great…Nami, they're not just people you can ask for…or talk to naturally…"

"You're girlfriend is too spoiled here…you should do something about it!" scolded Yuffie to Larxene.

"I'm SORRY!!!" the guy apologized then turned to her. "YOU! You ruined my life!!!" the blonde was too shock to even say a thing. She turned to see her friends leaving her behind. "Let's go home," they whispered.

_NO! Everything's messed up!!! They're leaving me!!!_

She lastly turned to Marluxia who was standing across her. The pink haired grinned and gave the finger. "Ja, Chouno."

_Everything! Is gone! Because of that Takaishi!!!_ She was really furious now.

"Chouno, let's just call it karma. What must come up must go down. You hurt your friends and got ignorant to their feelings. Why did you do that?"

"Ah…that was fun! Let's go home!!!" said Seifer as they turned to leave. Namine jumped back to the floor as she followed. Angered,

_TAKAISHI! You've ruined my life!!! I'm gonna ruin yours too!!! _Larxene thought as she sought out revenge.

Larxene threw the nearest thing at her, which was a knife. Namine saw it coming toward her, but she didn't move, too stunned, she stared at the blade that was about to pierce her. "Nami! Look out!" warned Sora as he pushed her out of the way, both falling from the floor.

"Sora! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!!!" The two noticed someone caught the knife barehanded, on the left. He was wearing black cloak and his face was masked in white. He looked like a phantom. (A/N: The ORG XIII cloak and the Phantom-esque mask. Got it?)

The strange figure looked at their direction. "Who is he?" asked Namine to herself aloud. Sora however, knew very well who it was. And suddenly, the figure threw the knife back to Larxene. "WAAAH!!!" She managed to dodge it in an inch. The figure turned away to leave. "Ah! Wait!" called out Namine, trying to stand up, but it failed her to do so. "Ow! My foot! Sor—!!!" She turned around to see Sora going after the person who just saved her life.

At the yard of the Chouno Manor…

"Hey! Wait up!" said Sora to the figure as he tried to catch up with him.

"**Tsukamoto!"**

Meanwhile back inside the mansion, Namine was too busy thinking about her savior…

* * *

There... anyone knows 'Don't Matter' by Akon??? Hehe...

Achii


	19. Of Twists and Turns

Author's Note: Ahaha, I'm so sorry for the long delay!!! Anyway, here's Chapter 19 for you! Please read and review!!!

* * *

**Monochrome**

**Of Twists and Turns**

Namine just stared at him. Roxas felt quite annoyed about it as he was reviewing some paperwork. _What does she want?_ He thought.

"What are you doing here?! This is a members-only area!!" yelled Hayner. "We're about to have our meeting too! So shoo!!!" He said with his crazy hand effects.

"We'd also like the traitor to go away." Hayner added, as he was actually pointing to Olette, who hissed at him like a snake.

But Namine was completely ignoring him. "Hey Tsukamoto-kun, are you left handed?" asked Namine.

"No, he's ambidextrous, he holds pencils with his right while chalk with his left!!!" said Hayner. Roxas sweat dropped.

She suddenly took his left hand and opened his fist. There was a bandage. She suddenly stood up. He got awkward as her thumb pressed on the damaged part of his palm. Namine and Roxas got an eye-to-eye contact. Some features of his face nervous, while she was just stunned. "Thank you…"

"For what?" his voice managed.

Namine turned around to leave. She closed the door behind her then opened again, peeking at the door to the room, to Roxas.

"By the way, I've appreciated your outfit the past few days!!!" she said, and with that, she ran and covered her mouth, giggling like prep, it wasn't an ordinary giggle she had, but somewhat when a girl romantically feels happy. Of course… what would Namine know about romance?

_That look on his face! Cute!_ She enthusiastically thought. She then spotted Aerith's pink ribbon in a braid at the entrance hall.

"Ah! Aerith-san!" The senior turned around with the same expression.

"Good morning. You come to school often now!" happy Namine chirped.

"I have to. Or I won't have enough attendance to graduate." Said Aerith as the two walked together.

"Where's Yuffie-chan and Axel-kun by the way? Aren't they supposed to be with you?" asked Namine.

"Yuffie went off first. It's not like we're always together. Axel, however, doesn't care much about graduating." Said Aerith. The tone of her voice became a bit softer rather than cold.

"Ah, Aerith-san, on the way home, I'm going to visit Nigasa, do you wanna come? I'm going to ask Strife-san to come along too!"

"What makes you think I'd want to…" Aerith trailed off. Their eyes met. And there was an awkward silence as Namine scolded herself.

…

…

…

Aerith became horrified. "Those two…"

_Uh oh! Not again!!!_ Namine mentally panicked. "Whoops!!! Haha, They—ah, I—" Namine stuttered nervously with a chuckle.

"THEY'RE FIRED!!!" fumed Aerith as she walked away with a very angry face. "I'll kill them both!" Namine heard her threatened.

The blonde started to ruffle her hair devastated. "NO! What should I do?! So sorry Yuffie-chan! Axel-kun!!!"

* * *

We find an extremely irritated Sora looking at the monitor. "Hayase's in a bad mood since that party…" whispered Seifer to Wakka. "He's releasing a bad aura…"

"_Tsukamoto! Wait!"_

_Roxas finally stopped as Sora panted._

"_You're getting on my nerves!! You act like you're not interested at her, but you always show up to save her!!!" he fumed. Roxas just looked back at him._

"_Say something!!!"_

_But he didn't, he just smiled._

_Always with that calm smile!!! That annoying Tsukamoto!!! HE'S SO __**ANNOYING**__ THAT I DON'T WANNA LOSE TO HIM!!! _Sora madly thought as he started to mess up with his spiky hair.

"Eh…are you alright?" asked Seifer.

"WHAT!?" Sora flatly asked. _Okay so that answers my question…_ Seifer thought, turning blue.

"I've estimated the group numbers. Ever since we kicked Chouno out, we've gained girls, another hundred from the three leaders of the women's athletics club. Grays have 330, while Whites have 370 and the Blacks 500. Sadly though, the Grays are almost all from the Whites." Said Seifer with a sigh.

"Hm…even with Nigasa's attitude, they still want to stay." Said Sora. Seifer then noticed the monitor screen.

"Hey, that's the video of the gang event!" said Seifer. "Oh, that. I was looking at it." said Sora blatantly. Seifer suddenly laughed.

"Weird, I remember a rumor saying that the whole Monochrome Method started from Strife-san and Lockhart-san. Later on, the since Gainsborough-san didn't want to get in between, she put up the Gray," he narrated. Sora however became alerted. "Monochrome?" asked Sora.

"The original name of the Black-Gray-White system…" answered Seifer.

"Oh, okay…go on with your story…" said Sora as he eagerly listened to the rumor.

"Then a year later on after putting the system, Strife-san and Lockhart-san just put down their position to Nigasa and Tsukamoto, I heard that the two of them asked for their position. The seniors should know,"

"What about Gainsborough-san?" asked Sora in sudden interest.

"Well, from what I've heard, she just left her fellow Grays unlike what Strife and Lockhart did. But that was only part one!" said Seifer.

"What's part two?"

"Well, because of that past, it's weird, because, why would Nigasa and Tsukamoto take interest all of the sudden becoming leaders, right? Besides, according to the rumor too, those two were close."

"When did this rumor started?" asked Sora.

"Well, part one couldn't actually fit in rumor or fact. Since Strife-san was an Original Black and etc. etc., it would also make sense. Part two however started at the night at the karaoke bar. We saw them. Strange that the two of them would talk…and do not forget the fact that Tsukamoto set Nigasa free from the ropes…" Said Seifer.

_So…I wasn't the only one who saw them that night…_ pondered Sora.

"Though, that's just rumors. And there's usually small truths to those." Added Seifer.

"Hey Kazenuchi, do you know someone who reads lips?"

"Why don't you search online?" suggested Seifer. And a light bulb appeared on top of Sora's head. He was grinning evilly as he was already searching with the rapid noise of the keyboard. "Hey, I just thought of something."

"What?" he asked.

(A/N: Please prepare for Sora's huge conclusion, I'll bold them out so you won't get confused who's speaking. It's all S-O-R-A)

"**If those two are really close to each other, then maybe the only reason they pretend to be enemies is so that they can be each head of the Black and White,"**

"**In order to be a leader, the head of the Whites must be academic, while the head of the Black must be the strongest fighter, naturally those two types would conflict. If they have a same personality, then only one could be in charge."**

"**If you're a leader you could do anything. I'm going for, they're hungry for power. I don't know why Strife-san and Lockhart-san would give their positions but, I'm positive that it wasn't a shallow reason; I think there's something more that deals with Gainsborough-san. So, Tsukamoto and Nigasa's fight at the ceremony at their first day two years ago was just a plan."**

"And if that is all true…then we shouldn't have a problem getting Nigasa's followers…" explained Sora, shocking Seifer.

"So you're going to spread the rumor? Will anyone believe it?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I'll make them. I'll find enough evidence to call this as fact." Said Sora in a husky, evil voice as a sinister grin was plastered on his face.

"Are you sure about this? Aren't you turning evil?!" exclaimed Seifer as Sora looked at him anime-style. "Every organization needs someone to do their dirty work!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the West Wing of the school…

Roxas' cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, how are you, Roxie-kin?" _He got pissed as he ended the call. It rang again. He answered it and received an earsplitting yell.

"_Hey!!! How could you do that to me?!"_

"I'll kill you if you call me by that name again," he said in a calmer but colder voice.

"What do you want? It's been nice not seeing your face around here,"

"_Haha, I'm sorry about that. I'm pretty bored here, so I thought I'd call you and ask you WTF is going on there…"_

"It's just moments now we can determine who the winner is," said Roxas, leaning on a pillar.

"_What? I sure hope you're trying to stop her!"_

"Well, I really didn't give a damn at the first place, I just rode with your idea of me becoming the head,"

"It's the same way for you too, right? You'll do whatever it takes to achieve that position from Strife…luckily Lockhart just threw it to me like ball."

"_You have no idea, how hard it was to get the position from Strife."_

"…hey, can I ask you something? Why didn't you use a knife?"

On the other line, Riku smirked who was on bed at the hospital.

"I'll ask you back…why didn't you give me a knife? Are you concerned…about me getting closer to Takaishi Namine?"

"_Don't touch Namine!"_ threatened Roxas over the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the door opened, Riku immediately ended the call as he mischievously looked at Tifa.

"Were you just using a cell phone?! You can't use that in the hospital!" scolded Tifa as she put the grocery bags on top of the desk.

"Hm…I didn't know that…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora and Namine were out of the streets of Minami Shinjuku that were with Christmas trees…

"Chouno's father came over to my place yesterday to apologize,"

"Really?"

"He said, 'my daughter did a childish thing so when she comes back with us we'll set her straight'." Said Namine. "Honestly, I thought he was gonna do the opposite. You know, sue us."

"Her parents really got direct at her…and they ended Chouno Larxene neglected as their child…" she solemnly said.

"What? Don't you think it's a good thing?" said Sora.

"Many people she bullied are now happy. And Takade (Marluxia) is finally free from her." He added. Namine smiled.

"It is good news, but we can't get lazy. It's still important that we keep on our main objective…"

"We only have two semesters left and we're on the way to success! Let's give them hell!!!" encouraged Sora animatedly. "YEAH!" said Namine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it's already Christmas…" said Namine.

"Oh…ah, Nami…"  
"Hm? What is it?" Sora looked at her with his cute boyish smile.

"Let's spend Christmas Eve together, okay?" Namine nodded.

"That's fine! Everyone would love to! Let's have a party together!!!" said Namine as Sora lost his hope.

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant together as a cou—" he was interrupted.

"Nami-chan!" Namine turned around to see Tifa Lockhart once again. "Ah! Tifa-san!"

"Are you on your way to see Riku?" Namine nodded.

"Ah, Hayase-san! I think I need to speak with Nami-chan for a bit, you go ahead on!" said Tifa, winking. Sora let out a defeated sigh. _Wrong timing, Lockhart!!! Hmph…I really need to get on with that Tifa-Cloud-Aerith love triangle thing…_ thought Sora as he headed to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are these?!" complained Riku as books and notebooks were on his lap. "Did you bring this stuff so you can show me you care about me?" said an angry Riku who was still on bed. (A/N: kinda miss him…)

Sora rolled his eyes. "I made exam study guides especially for you. A lot of people would want my help and offer money, so you should be thankful I'm giving 'em to you for free." Answered Sora. Riku grunted as he threw one away.

"Yeah right, like I would use this!"

"You're in serious danger of failing in your exams after you leave the hospital. You should get to studying now." Said Sora nonchalantly.

"Why are you doing this for me anyway?!" complained a whiny Riku.

Sora stuck his tongue out. "I'm not doing it for you. If you don't pass, Nami would feel responsible. I don't want that." He retorted.

Riku smirked as his arms folded across his chest. "You like that blonde monkey…"

"Yeah so what?"

Riku grinned evilly. "That's too bad! She already has a boy she likes!" said Riku, alerting him. "And how would you know something like that?! Is it someone I know?!" panicked Sora.

"It's Tsuyacha." Answered Riku.

Sora's brain shrunk as he stared at Riku bewildered. "Tsu-tsu…who the hell…is there even a person named like that?!"

"I don't know who it is either. But there's no mistake in it! When they're attacked, girls always call out the name of the guys the like." Said Riku. (A/N: see chapter 11…)

"Though, the real question is whether the guy likes her too."

"WAIT A MINUTE! When _they're attacked_?!" Sora jumped into the conclusion. "Oh." Riku modestly put a hand on his mouth. He whacked Riku for the second time with a bat.

* * *

Meanwhile at McDonalds…

"Nami-chan. Are you saying you don't want to go out with him?" asked Tifa. Namine weirdly looked at the woman across the table. "When you say _him_, you meant Nigasa, right? Then, No. NOT AT ALL." She answered simply.

"Nami-chan..you don't have to be so blunt…I would be in ease if someone would look out for him…" said Tifa. "You know, Riku's not really like that. Honestly without him, I couldn't have got close to Cloud Strife." Upon hearing that, Namine spitted out her drink in shock.

"W-Wait a minute! I thought that, Aerith Gainsborough was the one!!!" freaked Namine. Tifa cocked a brow and then smiled. "Oh. Her. She was really Cloud's eye candy to begin with. We just went out, after he broke up with her. But then again, he broke up with me… You'd get shocked with this but…Riku is a relative of Cloud…" said Tifa, making Namine shocked even more. _Relatives? Riku and Cloud? Well…it would make sense…their hair are very…attractive…spiky gravity-defying blonde and a silver haired… XD _Namine thought crazily.

"Well!!! That makes you two relatives too! You dated your own relative!!!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the raven haired.

"Eh? No, not really. I was on Riku's very distant relative while Cloud on his mother's side. You know, Riku wasn't really hot-tempered and an idiot to begin with…"

"_Blonde Monkey of the Mountain!!!"_

_How could he be nice if he keeps calling me that?!_ Thought Namine as a vein popped on her head.

"He changed, right after he got eyes on Cloud's attitude." Ended Tifa.

"_He certainly got the influence of Strife, that guy seems to look up to him as a very good villain."_

_I remember Aerith-san mention the same thing too…well…pfft…almost…_

"You know what, it's Cloud's fault why Monochrome exists…" said Tifa as she looked through the glass. "Eh…Monochrome?" asked Namine.

"Monochrome Method is the original name of the Black-Gray-White system, it was actually Nigasa who named it…" said Tifa.

"Ah…okay…continue please…" said Namine as she was bewildered to notice her drink was gone. _Oh yeah…I spitted it…stupid me!!!_ Thought Namine.

"After Gainsborough broke up with him, his behavior changed. He became frigid and could care less. And then we went out. But then, he broke up with me because he's still in love with her. It hurts to know, that he blamed me for their breakup…that's why…he put this Black-Gray-White system against me…" narrated Tifa.

"Ah…Tifa-san…I thought…the whole thing was just fresh anew…the whole system…I thought…it really came from those two…at the ceremony…" said Namine, remembering Sora.

"No. I was the White leader, Cloud the Black, Aerith the Gray one. The whole thing wasn't violent and crazy like the present situation is and only a few knows about the whole system… but it became worst when Aerith rarely comes to school anymore, and with that, Cloud thought it was pointless so he gave up the position to Riku. Funny, I thought they hated each other…I offered Riku my position…but he's against me at that time…so, I gave it to the other one who was wanting the head position. Student Council president, Tsukamoto Roxas. You know what Nami, those two are close."

"Close? As in what exactly?" _How can those two be close when they beat the crap out of each other?! _Thought Namine.

"Riku has a broken family. His father married another woman whose child became Riku—the legitimate son, her mother told her not to lose to that _brother_…he's actually on the same school and same grade as he is."

"OMFG Riku has a brother?! Who is it then?! Is it someone I know?!" asked Namine, standing up from her seat.

Tifa grinned as she met her eyes.

"Tsukamoto Roxas."

Namine was: wide eyed, jaw dropped, colorless, and traumatized.

"**Roxas?!"**

Tifa nodded in agreement. "Yeah…him. I guess that answers to you now why I picked him as the White Leader."

"_Well, I guess its open then. My relationship with him… our deal too."_

_So that's what he was talking about!!! But wait! I don't know…what deal they're in to!_ Thought Namine.

"Tifa-san, does Nigasa and Tsukamoto have any deal or anything like that?" she asked, pleading for an answer.

Tifa just smiled. "Today's not the right time for you to know."

* * *

So, what do you think? If you like to have spoilers/teasers for Monochrome, please go to my profile, where you can find a link to my LiveJournal. I'm about to start my first KairixSora fanfic!!! Til later then!

Achii


End file.
